


Niekontrolowane uczucia

by Luthien_00



Series: Spadł na mnie cień [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Everybody loves John, Hurt, Jealous Sherlock, Love Triangles, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Obsessive Jim, Obsessive Sherlock, POV Alternating, Pining, Possessive Sherlock, Psychological Torture, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teenlock, Tension, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci, których kochamy najbardziej, potrafią nas zranić najbardziej.<br/>Sherlock powinien o tym dobrze wiedzieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niekontrolowane uczucia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Powder Kegs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751843) by [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/pseuds/QuinnCliff). 



> Kolejna historia z serii "Everybody loves John", stworzona przez wspaniałą QuinnCliff.  
> 

John Watson zrujnował jego życie. Wszystko było w porządku w życiu Sherlocka Holmesa, zanim John Hamish Watson nie  
pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku. W szkole radził sobie dobrze, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami jego rodziny. Potrafił nawet ignorować  
tych wszystkich idiotów, którzy razem z nim uczęszczali na zajęcia. Cały swój czas spędzał w laboratorium, które na rozkaz Mycrofta  
zostało wybudowane za ich domem. Niczym się nie martwił, jego jedynym zmartwieniem była wieczna nuda, jednak przynajmniej  
miał kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Słuchał porad brata i nie nawiązywał żadnych bliskich kontaktów z ludźmi. Chociaż szczerze mówiąc,  
nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciał się do nikogo zbliżać.

Wiedział, że uczucia były stratą czasu, nie przez doświadczenie, lecz obserwację innych zwykłych ludzi, którzy bezmyślnie wpadali  
w sidła miłości. Zawsze naśmiewał się i drwił za ich głupotę, aby pozwolić komuś innemu przejąć kontrolę nad ich życiem, umysłem  
i ciałem. To druga osoba decydowała o ich smutku, szczęściu, złości, zazdrości. To wszystko sprawiało, że czuł się chory na samą  
myśl o miłości. Zwykł mamrotać 'żałosne', kiedy tylko zobaczył jakąś zakochaną parę, okazującą sobie uczucia. Był absolutnie pewny,  
że nigdy nie spotka go to 'nieszczęście'.

Nagle, w jego życiu pojawił się Anioł, który podobnie jak asteroida, niszczyła wszystko, co stanie jej na drodze. Kiedy po raz pierwszy  
oczy Sherlocka i Johna spotkały się na korytarzu ich szkoły, brunet wiedział, że jego życie się zmieniło. On po prostu wiedział, że te  
piękne ciemnoniebieskie, uczciwe oczy będą jego śmiercią. Nie wstydził się przyznać, że śledził chłopca cały dzień, przychodząc na  
zajęcia, które nie były w jego planie, oglądając mecz, który w ogóle go nie interesował, idąc nawet do łazienki, kiedy nie miał potrzeby.  
Każde przelotne spojrzenie, które dostał do chłopca, było dla niego darem i najbardziej cudownym i fantastycznym doświadczeniem.

Coś, czego nie znał, nagle obudziło się w jego ciele, i sprawiło cudowny bałagan. Gdy tego samego dnia wrócił do domu, szybko  
poszedł wziąć prysznic. Chwilę później doznał najbardziej udanego orgazmu w życiu. Myślał o filigranowym ciele Johna, leżącym  
pod nim, o tym, jak ręce badały wspólnie ich ciała. Marzył o jego nosie i ustach zanurzonych w blond włosach. Chciał trzymać  
w dłoniach tę piękną twarz Johna i całować jego wspaniałe usta. Jak John mógłby smakować? Jak ciało Johna reagowałby na to  
wszystko? _John, John, John, John._

Teraz było mu trudno ignorować ludzi ze szkoły. Wydawało mu się, że wszyscy mieli jakiś interes do jego Johna. Ciągle otaczali  
go, śmiejąc się i dotykając. Sherlock zabił ich wszystkich w swojej głowie na wiele różnych sposobów, jeden gorszy i boleśniejszy  
od drugiego. Brunet zdobywał się na odwagę, by podejść do chłopca i zagadać go, ale zawsze ktoś mu przeszkodził, lub sam  
wycofywał się w ostatnim momencie. Nigdy nie był bardziej zły na siebie niż w tych momentach. Wiedział, że nie należy bać się,  
zagadać do Johna, chłopiec był zawsze miły i uprzejmy dla wszystkich, więc z Sherlockiem na pewno byłoby tak samo. Nawet jeśli  
brunet był nazywany dziwakiem przez kolegów z klasy. Mimo że Sherlock odprowadzał - właściwie śledził - Johna do domu każdego  
dnia, zajęło mu aż cztery dni na zebranie w sobie całej odwagi i przerwanie milczenia.

\- Jestem Sherlock Holmes, mamy kilka wspólnych zajęć. Chciałbyś pójść po szkole na kawę albo coś innego? Możemy pójść, gdzie  
tylko chcesz, nie mam nic przeciwko. Ja... - Sherlock powiedział to wszystko na jednym wydechu, nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby John  
pomyślał, że jest szalony. Prawdopodobnie był.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu John roześmiał się, nie w dokuczliwy sposób, lecz szczerze i autentycznie. Sherlock pomyślał, że mógłby  
roztopić się, słuchając tego pięknego dźwięku i widząc te cudowne dołeczki w policzkach.  
\- Pewnie, czemu nie. Wiem, kim jesteś, Sherlock Holmes. Obserwowałem cię już wcześniej. Jesteś bardzo inteligentny, tak właściwie  
to genialny.

Sherlock był pewny, że jego policzki w tej chwili przybrały śmiesznie czerwony kolor.  
\- Genialny? Nie dziwny lub anormalny?  
John uniósł brwi.  
\- Anormalny? Cóż, w pewnym sensie tak, ale w dobrym znaczeniu. Tak właściwie, to chciałbym usłyszeć więcej twoich dedukcji.

W tym momencie rozpoczął się najlepszy okres w życiu Sherlocka. Po pięciu randkach pocałowali się po raz pierwszy. To było o wiele  
lepsze, niż Sherlock mógł sobie wyobrazić. Nie było słów, aby opisać, jakie to uczucie całować Johna Watsona. Sherlock nigdy w życiu  
nie czuł się tak dobrze. Tego popołudnia poszli do domu Holmesów, który prawie zawsze był pusty. Rodzice chłopaka podróżowali  
a Mycroft mieszkał w innym miejscu. Kochali się na łóżku Sherlocka po raz pierwszy, brunet myślał, że umrze ze szczęścia. Nawet  
kiedy w końcu jego penis wyśliznął się z Johna, mógł wyczuć, jak chłopak pragnie jego dotyku. Wszystko było idealne. John był  
doskonały. Sherlock czuł się najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie.

Trwało to trochę czasu, zanim John zgodził oficjalnie przyznać się w szkole i przyjaciołom, że jest w związku z Sherlockiem.  
Nagle wszystko się zmieniło, jego przyjaciele odsunęli się od niego, a ludzie którzy dotąd zawsze chętnie mu towarzyszyli, teraz  
unikali go jak ognia. Sherlockowi to nie przeszkadzało, co więcej podobało mu się, ponieważ od tego momentu John był jego  
i tylko jego. Nie musiał dzielić się swoim ukochanym z nikim innym. Jednak Johnowi było źle, czuł się odrzucony i szykanowany.  
Przez chwilę co mógł robić to tylko płakać i wściekać się na siebie i pozostałych. Sherlock nigdy nie był tak przerażony tym,  
że John może go zostawić w każdej chwili. Nie był na to gotowy, nigdy nie będzie. Nigdy nie będzie w stanie znieść tego, jeśli jego  
ukochany postanowi zakończyć ich związek. John stał się jego powietrzem, jego słońcem, całym jego życiem. Jak niby miałby żyć  
bez jego 'życia'?

Trzy miesiące później niektórzy z jego dawnych przyjaciół i znajomych znowu zaczęli z nim rozmawiać, prawdopodobnie zdając  
sobie sprawę, że John jest taki sam, nawet jeśli ma inną orientację seksualną. Sherlock nie był zbyt szczęśliwy z tego powodu, ale  
pociechą było dla niego to, że miłość jego życia była znów szczęśliwa. John zaczął czuć się na tyle komfortowo, że nie wstydził  
się chodzić z Sherlockiem za rękę, albo całując go i przytulając publicznie. Życie byłoby idealne, gdyby nie rodzina Johna.

Jego ojciec był pijakiem, jego matka nie żyła, a siostra nie mieszkała w domu. Sherlock nienawidził momentów, kiedy John wracał  
do siebie. Jeżeli zależałby to od niego, John już nigdy nie musiałby wracać do tego piekła. Jednak jego ukochany był z natury bardzo  
opiekuńczy i troskliwy, zawsze starał się pomagać jego ojcu. Sherlock nie raz wkradał się nocą do pokoju Johna i obejmował go swoimi  
ramionami. Leżąc z nim na łóżku, chcąc mieć pewność, że jego 'życie, jest bezpieczny i zdrowy.

Jednym z najpiękniejszych wspomnień Sherlocka, był dzień, gdy po szkole poszli razem do parku. Leżeli na trawie pod  
ogromnym drzewem jaworu. Sherlock rozścielił dla nich swój płaszcz i cieszył się ciepłem głowy Johna na swojej piersi. Jedna ręką  
szczotkował piękne blond włosy ukochanego, a drugą pieścił jego ramię. Leżeli w ciszy, słuchając śpiewu ptaków i szumu liści  
falujących na wietrze. W końcu John podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do Sherlocka, w sposób, w który zawsze wywoływał dreszcze  
na ciele bruneta.

\- Dzisiaj Dylan z drugiego roku zapytał mnie, dlaczego jestem z tobą.  
Sherlock poczuł ciężar na sercu, bo sam zadawał sobie to pytanie każdego dnia. Dlaczego istota jak John, tak czysta i doskonała chciała  
być z kimś takim jak Sherlock? Nigdy nie miał odwagi zapytać o to Johna, by nie prowokować go do głębszego namysłu. Nie chciał,  
żeby John zorientował się, że jest zbyt dobry dla niego i zostawił go. Jednak uśmiech Johna sprawiał, że wszystkie te depresyjne  
myśli zniknęły.

\- I co mu powiedziałeś?  
\- To, że jesteś najbardziej, niesamowitą osobą, jaką poznałem, ty mój cholernie przystojny geniuszu.  
John pochylił się i złożył delikatny pocałunek na szyi Sherlocka.  
\- I że byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby spotkał kogoś, chociaż w połowie tak fantastycznego, jak ty.

Sherlock pomyślał, że rozpłacze się ze szczęścia. Przez chwilę nie potrafił nic powiedzieć, więc po prostu zamknął oczy i przytulił  
Johna mocniej. Wyczuł, że blondyn wierci się obok niego i był zaskoczony, gdy poczuł usta chłopaka obok jego ucha.  
\- Kocham cię, Sherlock Holmes.

Brunet chwycił talię Johna i obrócił ich tak, że to teraz on był na górze, przystawiając twarz do twarzy ukochanego. 'Miłość' nie była  
wystarczającym słowem, by opisać to, co czuł do Johna. To była mieszanka wszystkich najlepszych uczuć na świecie, a także zaborczości,  
zazdrości i obsesji. Wolał nie straszyć Johna swoją obsesją, więc powiedział po prostu:  
\- Kocham cię, John Watson. Amour de ma vie.

John zachichotał, zawsze kochał, kiedy Sherlock mówił do niego po francusku. Uważał, że to bardzo sexy.  
Całowali się resztę popołudnia. Sherlock nie mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy.

Ale wszystko, co dobre, szybko się kończy. Jego raj trwał półtora roku.  
Lecz wtedy, jego ukochany - jego życie - zostawił go dla innego geniusza.

\--------------------

\- Sherlock. Słyszysz mnie?  
Wiedział, że może otworzyć oczy, ale nie chciał tego robić. Jaki był sens? Słyszał jakieś głosy w pokoju, mówiące do niego, ale  
nie obchodziło go to. Wiedział, że żaden z tych głosów nie należał do osoby, która była dla niego najważniejsza. Frustracja ogarnęła  
jego zmęczone ciało, chciał zniknąć na zawsze. Nie chciał żyć, po co oni mu pomagali?

\- Sherlock, śpisz?  
Głos odezwał się ponownie, ale Sherlock ponownie go zignorował. Może mógłby odgryźć sobie język i udusić się własną krwią?  
W momencie, kiedy próbował to zrobić, poczuł silne ręce na twarzy i irytujący głos mówiący do niego. Próbował ugryźć się mocniej,  
ale te irytujące dłonie nie pozwoliły mu na kontynuowanie ataku na samego siebie. Kilka sekund później zorientował się, że ktoś dał  
mu coś na uspokojenie, bo zapadł w sen.

Kiedy się obudził, ten irytujący głos zniknął. Był wdzięczny za to. Poczuł w swoich ustach jakąś rzecz, która uniemożliwiała  
mu gryzienie. Powoli otworzył oczy i przyglądał się beżowemu sufitowi.

\- Och, witamy z powrotem, Sherlock - usłyszał głos i zorientował się, do kogo on należy.  
Nie patrząc na człowieka, Sherlock próbował coś powiedzieć, ale zakrztusił się tą głupią rzeczą w ustach.  
Ręce brata delikatnie usunęły gumowy przedmiot. Sherlock przełknął ślinę i zakaszlał.

\- Spieprzaj, Mycroft - jego głos był zachrypnięty i niski.  
\- Żebyś mógł znowu spróbować, odebrać sobie życie? - ton Mycrofta był zmęczony, ale bardziej zmartwiony niż zły.  
\- Mogę to zrobić z twoją obecnością lub bez niej.  
\- Nie, nie możesz. Nie pozwolę ci. Czy ty nie widzisz, Sherlock, ty...  
\- Oszczędź mi wykładów, Mycroft! - Sherlock w końcu spojrzał na brata, który siedział przy jego łóżku.  
\- Powinieneś pozwolić mi umrzeć! Za kogo ty się uważasz, aby podejmować decyzje za mnie?!  
\- Jestem twoim starszym bratem i nikt nie dba o ciebie tak jak ja - powiedział Mycroft.  
Jego głos był spokojny i miękki, co sprawiało, że Sherlock miał ochotę uderzyć go w twarz. Zrobiłby to, gdyby jego ręce nie były  
przywiązane do łóżka. _Moje ręce są przywiązane do łóżka!_

\- Nic mnie przed tym nie powstrzyma, Mycroft. Wiesz o tym. Więc dlaczego tak o mnie dbasz? - powiedział Sherlock, był zły.  
\- Ponieważ, jeżeli ja nie będę o ciebie walczył, nikt nie będzie, nawet ty sam. A ty jesteś wart tej walki, bracie. Jesteś wart o wiele  
więcej, niż ci się wydaje. Nie możesz pozwolić Jo...  
-Nie! Nie wymawiaj jego imienia! - krzyknął Sherlock. Nie mógł znieść, kiedy ktoś wymawiał imię jego życia, tak po prostu.  
Sam nie był pewny, czy mógł go wypowiedzieć. Jedno pytanie zaprzątał jego myśli, nie chciał go zadawać, ale musiał.  
\- Czy on był tutaj?

Mycroft tylko pokręcił głową i był to jak ostry nóż wbity w serce Sherlocka. Wiedział, że nie powinien spodziewać się jego wizyty,  
ale mimo wszystko miał nadzieję. Głupia nadzieja, która zawsze łamała mu serce. Jego ukochany był teraz najprawdopodobniej  
w ramionach tego drugiego. Pewnie całowali się i przytulali. Myśl o tym sprawiła, że Sherlock chciał skończyć ze sobą, właśnie tam,  
w tym momencie, nie zważając na obecność Mycrofta. Nic go już nie obchodziło.

\- Sherlock - powiedział Mycroft niskim tonem, opierając się o materac.  
\- Proszę cię. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co teraz czujesz, nie potrafię zrozumieć tego rodzaju bólu. Ale staraj się zostać przy  
życiu. Proszę. Dla mnie.

Sherlock zamknął oczy i westchnął ciężko.  
\- Już nigdy nie będę sobą, Mycroft. Będę żywym trupem jak zombie.  
\- To nie musi wcale tak wyglądać, Sherlock. Z czasem twoje życie wróci do normalności. Zobaczysz, że tak naprawdę nie potrzebujesz  
nikogo. Znowu będziesz sobą...  
\- Przestań, Mycroft! Nie masz pojęcia, co czuję. To nie jest 'nastoletnie zauroczenie', tego czas nie wymaże.  
Oczy Sherlocka napełniły się łzami. Nienawidził się za to.  
\- On jest moim życiem. Jest jedynym powodem, dla którego żyłem. Jeżeli mnie nie chce, to nie ma powodu, żebym istniał dalej.  
\- Jakoś udawało ci się żyć bez niego przez te wszystkie lata. Możesz...  
\- Powiedziałem, żebyś przestał, Mycroft. Już wystarczy. Powinieneś wyjść! Nie zmienię zdania. To nie było życie... to była próba  
przetrwania. Tak naprawdę zacząłem żyć, kiedy pojawił się pierwszy raz w zasięgu mojego wzroku. Wyglądał jak anioł... nadal tak jest.

Łzy Sherlocka spływały w dół po jego wycieńczonej twarzy. Nie mógł przestać czuć do siebie wstrętu i litości, gdy widział, jak jego ciało  
trzęsło się a twarz była cała mokra od łez.  
\- Dlaczego on mnie już nie kocha, Mycroft?  
W mgnieniu oka, ramiona jego brata obejmowały go i głaskały uspokajająco jego plecy.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim miał grymas na twarzy, podczas jego pierwszego dnia, gdy szykował się do szkoły. Absolutnie nie miał ochoty tam jechać, co  
więcej nie miał w ogóle ochoty być w tym mieście. Jego rodzina musiała przenieść się z pięknego domu na spokojnej wsi, do  
zatłoczonego miasta gdzie ojciec Jima, został przeniesiony ze względu na pracę. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że teraz mieszkali  
w dużym i przestronnym domu z pięknym ogrodem. Jego pokój był ogromny, więc nie było problemu ze zmieszczeniem wszystkich  
jego książek w jednym miejscu. Przybory do malowania i rzeźby też znalazły tam swoje miejsce. Jego pokój był urządzony jako  
pierwszy więc miał spokój, podczas gdy w reszcie domu ciągle był bałagan, spowodowany przeprowadzką. Więc to było bardzo  
irytujące dla Jima, by założyć torbę i wyjść ze swojego cichego pokoju, wprost na hol, gdzie krzątało się tyle osób. W końcu wyszedł  
na dwór i wsiadł do czarnego samochodu, który miał zawieść go do szkoły.

Jim chciał uciec w momencie, kiedy samochód zatrzymał się przed budynkiem. Nie bał się ludzi, których spotka, czuł jedynie  
obrzydzenie do nich. Brunet nie miał wątpliwości, że był lepszy od nich wszystkich razem wziętych. Ludzie z jego pokolenia  
byli niewiarygodnie tępi i słabi. Nigdy nie miał przyjaciół. Co więcej, nikt nie lubił jego i nawet jeśli jakaś osoba miała na tyle  
odwagi, by spróbować się do niego zbliżyć, on zawsze znajdywał sposób, żeby pozbyć się tego kogoś. Nigdy nie przejmował się  
samotnością, tak naprawdę, to lubił ją.

Korytarz był pełen radosnych studentów, którzy rozmawiali, przytulali się i całowali, lub robili inne głupie rzeczy. Jim przewrócił  
oczami i prychnął, widząc to wszystko. Próbował nie zwracać na nim uwagi, idąc w kierunku swojej klasy. Jego pierwszymi zajęciami  
dzisiaj była biologia. Kiedy wszedł do klasy, zauważył, że była jeszcze całkowicie pusta z wyjątkiem małego blondyna, siedzącego  
w jednym z ostatnich rzędów w prawym rogu pokoju. Chłopak czytał książkę, ale Jim nie mógł dostrzec jej tytułu. Blondyn podniósł  
głowę i uśmiechnął się do Jima. To nie był fałszywy, lecz szczery i ciepły uśmiech. _Powitanie_. Jego świecące, ciemnoniebieskie  
oczy, od razu skojarzyły się Jimowi z szafirami. Brunet nie mógł się powstrzymać i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Zwykle siadał w pierwszych  
rzędach, ale czuł się dziwnie zmuszony, by dołączyć się do chłopca z tyłu sali.

Kiedy usiadł, zdjął plecak i wyłożył jego książki na stół. Po kilku sekundach blondyn przerwał ciszę.  
\- Jesteś tu nowy, prawda? Nazywam się John Watson, witam w naszym cyrku - blondyn uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny,  
a żołądek Jima skręcił się dziwnie na ten widok. Brunet zaśmiał się cicho, co było jeszcze dziwniejsze.  
\- Zgadza się, dzięki. Jestem James Moriarty.

John odgarnął ręką włosy, co wyglądało dla Jima jak nawyk.  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz spędzić samemu pierwszego dnia, możesz zostać ze mną, James. Mogę pokazać ci, co i jak. Wiem, jak to jest  
być samemu w nowym miejscu.  
Jim skinął głową. Jeśli byłaby to jakaś inna osoba, spławiłby ją w mgnieniu oka, jednak John zdawał się rzucić na niego jakiś czar.  
\- Dziękuję, doceniam to. I proszę, mów mi Jim.

Zajęło Jimowi dwa dni, by przyznać się sobie samemu, że czuje przyciąganie do Johna. Cztery dni, by zdać sobie sprawę, że John  
go pasjonuje, a dwa tygodnie, by zrozumieć, że jest w nim zakochany. Jim nigdy wcześniej nie był zakochany i gdyby ktoś jakiś czas  
temu powiedział mu, że to się zmieni, zatrudniłby jakiegoś osiłka, by skopał tej osobie tyłek. Ale on zakochał się i to do cholery jak  
mocno! John był wyjątkowy, wyglądał tak zwyczajnie, ale pod cienką warstwą tej 'zwyczajności' był całkowicie inny, od osób,  
które Jim poznał wcześniej. Był spokojny, ciepły, szczery, opiekuńczy, troskliwy, cierpliwy i miły, lecz jednocześnie potrafił być  
uparty i bezczelny. Jim nie mógł się mu oprzeć. Jednak była jedna rzecz, która przeszkadzała mu w zdobyciu tego, czego pragnął.  
Jedna rzecza, która stała na drodze do ich wspólnego szczęścia.

Sherlock Holmes. Był chłopakiem Johna, bardzo zaborczy o swojego ukochanego. Jim widział wyraźnie, że Holmes nienawidzi ich  
znajomości. Za każdym razem, gdy Jim i John byli razem, rozmawiając lub pracując nad czymś, Sherlock pojawiał się znikąd, chwytał  
Johna od tyłu i ściskał mocno. To były najłagodniejsze przypadki, najgorsze było, gdy chwytał twarz ukochanego i pocałował go mocno,  
co wydawało się, jakby zaznaczał swój teren. To sprawiało jedynie, że Jim był bardziej zdeterminowany, aby zakończyć ich związek,  
a przede wszystkim skończyć z Sherlockiem. On pozbywał się ludzi za mniejsze przewinienia, było mu łatwo, bo był bogaty i miał dobre  
kontakty. Nawet pomimo jego młodego wieku, był szanowany wśród swoich 'pracowników', głównie dlatego, że wiedzieli, kim  
był jego ojciec i czego mógł dokonać. Chociaż Jim nie wiedział wtedy jeszcze, że John zrobi coś, co tylko ułatwi mu osiągnięcie celu.

Pewnego dnia - cztery miesiące po przeprowadzce - siedzieli, ucząc się wspólnie w pokoju Jima. Była to jedna z niewielu okazji  
dla Johna, by uciec, choć na chwilę, od ciągłej uwagi zazdrosnego Sherlocka. Blondyn siedział na podłodze, koncentrując się na książce.  
Jim siedział obok niego i udawał, że czyta, jednak trudno było mu się skupić, kiedy obiekt jego pożądania był tam obok. Tak blisko  
i tak daleko jednocześnie. Patrzył na Johna kątem oka. Po chwili John odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem na pięknej twarzy.  
\- No i co? Podoba ci się to, co widzisz? - powiedział figlarnym tonem.

Jim odchrząknął, tylko John potrafił wywołać u niego zdenerwowanie.  
\- Bardzo - powiedział cicho, co zabrzmiało poważniej, niż miał zamiar, ale do cholery, to była prawa.  
John zachichotał i posłał Jimowi zalotny uśmieszek.  
\- Więc... zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić?

Jim otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Był zdezorientowany, a to nigdy nie zdarzyło się wcześniej. John drażnił się z nim, czy może  
naprawdę flirtował? Co powinien zrobić? Wiedział dokładnie, czego pragnie, ale nie był przekonany, jak drugi chłopak  
zareaguje. Czy odwzajemni jego gest, a może uderzy go?  
\- Jesteś pewny, że tego chcesz, Johnny? - starał się brzmieć dokuczliwie i zalotnie.  
John zamknął książkę i zbliżył się do Jima, szepcząc mu do ucha.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Tego było za wiele. Nie mógł się więcej powstrzymywać, czując gorący oddech Johna na swojej skórze. Lewą ręką chwycił szyję blondyna,  
a drugą położył na jego policzku. Ich usta spotkały się w niezdarnym pocałunku, lecz po chwili Jim przejął kontrolę i zaczął delikatnie  
lizać dolną wargę Johna, prosząc o pozwolenie wślizgnięcia się do środka. Blondyn powoli otworzył usta, ułatwiając wejście i wtedy  
Jim poczuł się jak w niebie. Jego język badał każdy zakamarek. Usta Johna smakowały jak dżem i sok winogronowy, brunet nie mógł  
się nimi nacieszyć. Wkrótce przeniósł swoje usta na szyję chłopca, gryząc ją i liżąc, chciał spróbować tego wspaniałego zapachu.  
John wplątał rękę w ciemne włosy i ścisnął mocno, próbując go odciągnąć, To tylko sprawiło, że Jim przylgnął bliżej.

\- Kurwa, Jim. Jesteś w tym dobry! - jęknął John, kiedy Jim podniósł swoją twarz, by złożyć pocałunki na twarzy blondyna.  
\- Spodziewałeś się czegoś innego? - Jim zaśmiał się i zaczął szczypać zębami nos blondyna.  
\- Tak właściwie... - zaczął John, ale przerwał mu jego własny jęk, gdy Jim chwycił miedzy usta płatek ucha.  
\- Tak właściwie, to myślałem, że zrobisz to już jakiś czas temu.

Jim odsunął się trochę, ale wciąż trzymał twarz Johna w dłoniach. Bał się, że jeżeli go puści, chłopak ucieknie.  
\- To znaczy... ty... Chciałeś, żebym to zrobił?  
John roześmiał się szczerze.  
\- Jak na geniusza, to jesteś strasznie powolny, co nie? Nie widzisz, jak bardzo cię teraz pragnę?

Jim nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Każdej nocy marzył, żeby usłyszeć te słowa od Johna. Chciał trzymać go za rękę i całować  
w publicznych miejscach. Chciał być znany jako 'chłopak Johna'.  
\- Ale co z Sherlockiem?  
Nienawidził tego pytania, ale musiał wiedzieć, co John sądził o tej sytuacji.

John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ja kocham go, naprawdę. On jest wspaniałym chłopakiem, ale jest zbyt zaborczy, zbyt zazdrosny i ma obsesję na moim punkcie.  
Jego miłość mnie dusi, Jim! Ty nigdy nie zachowywałbyś się w taki sposób, prawda?

Oczywiście, że Jim zachowywałby się tak samo. On tak właściwie nigdy nie obwiniał Sherlocka, za takie zachowanie względem  
Johna. Wpadał jedynie w furię, bo to nie on był tym, który mógł to robić. Blond chłopak był po prostu zbyt idealny, żeby dać mu spokój,  
chociaż na sekundę. Wszyscy go lubili i doceniali jego osobę. Nie można było, ot tak zostawić go samego. Jednak wiedział, że gdyby  
powiedział mu o swoich uczuciach, straciłby go. Pokręcił głową.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, Johnny. Zrobiłbym wszystko, o co byś mnie poprosił, dałbym ci tyle wolności, ile potrzebujesz.

John uśmiechnął się i zbliżył ich czoła do siebie.

\------------------

Widział Johna po raz kolejny, dopiero podczas wspólnej lekcji, następnego dnia. Byli bezpieczni, z dala od Sherlocka, który miał  
zajęcia piętro wyżej. Kiedy John usiadł obok niego, Jim zadrżał trochę. _Co, jeśli Sherlock nie pozwolił Johnowi odejść lub co_  
 _gorsza, co jeśli John zmienił zdanie?_ Jego wszystkie złe myśli rozpłynęły się, gdy blondyn pocałował go w policzek.  
\- Załatwione - powiedział po prostu, wyciągając książki i zeszyty z plecaka.  
\- Zerwałeś z nim? I... co on powiedział? - Jim nienawidził jego kruchego i wrażliwego głosu.  
\- Czy to ważne? - John uśmiechnął się do niego.

Jim nie był pewien, co przez to rozumieć.  
\- Nie, ale... Zrobił ci coś? Jaka była jego reakcja?  
John westchnął.  
\- Nic mi nie zrobił, nie mógłby. No cóż, to było naprawdę przykre. Płakał i klęczał przede mną, prosząc, żebym został, żebym  
go nie opuszczał - John zamknął oczy na chwilę.  
\- Wybacz, możemy teraz o tym nie rozmawiać?  
Jim chwycił i ścisnął jego rękę. Był zachwycony, że może zrobić to na oczach wszystkich.  
\- Dobrze.

Kiedy wyszli ze szkoły i przechodzili przez parking, Jim został uderzony w tył głowy przez silne pięści. Jego ciało upadło na beton.  
Zanim zdążył wstać, te same ręce chwyciły go brutalnie za ramiona, podnosząc z ziemi tylko po to, by ponownie go uderzyć, tym  
razem w szczękę. Piszczało mu w uszach, ale wydawało mu się, że słyszy krzyki Johna. Sherlock nie przestawał go atakować, nawet  
gdy Jim leżał na ziemi. Bił go i kopał, łamiąc prawdopodobnie kilka żeber. Dopiero po piątym uderzeniu, ciosy ustały. Kiedy podniósł  
głowę, zobaczył, że kilku chłopaków trzyma Sherlocka za ręce. John przykucnął obok Jima i dotknął lekko jego ramienia.  
\- Niech ktoś zadzwoni po karetkę! Jim, przepraszam. Tak mi przykro...

Jim chciał powiedzieć Johnowi, że wszystko było w porządku, wiedział, że Sherlock zrobi coś takiego. To w ogóle nie była wina  
Johna. Jednak zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, głos drugiego geniusza przerwał mu.  
\- John! John! On jest draniem, złym człowiekiem. Widzę to, jeśli ty...  
\- Zamknij się, Sherlock - mruknął John, nie patrząc na swojego byłego chłopaka. Drżącą ręką przejechał po zmierzwionych włosach Jima.  
\- John! Proszę, błagam cię. Musisz zobaczyć, że należysz do mnie! Nie do niego, zwłaszcza nie do niego! On nie jest ciebie wart!  
Sherlock krzyczał, jego głos był bardzo zdesperowany.  
\- TY nie jesteś mnie wart, Sherlock! Nie wiń Jima, za to, że cię zostawiłem. To wszystko twoja wina! Zabijałeś mnie każdego dnia!  
John wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Nie kocham cię już, Sherlock.

Pomimo że całe ciało go bolało, Jim nie mógł się powstrzymać przed małym uśmiechem. Od teraz John oficjalnie należał do niego.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor Trevor kochał Sherlocka Holmesa. Był w nim zakochany od pierwszej klasy, ale nigdy nie odważył się nawet spróbować,  
zbliżyć i porozmawiać z chłopcem, bo wiedział, Jak Sherlock traktował każdego, kto tylko do niego zagadał. W głębi serca miał  
nadzieję, że pewnego dnia, Sherlock zauważy go i zostaną przyjaciółmi, a może i nawet parą. Victor modlił się o to każdej nocy.  
Tak więc, kiedy dowiedział się, że Sherlock spotykał się z Johnem Watsonem, zaczął płakać. Płakał tak długo, aż jego twarz była tak  
czerwona, jak pomidor. Nienawidził patrzeć na nich w szkole, takich zakochanych i szczęśliwych. W takich momentach jego serce  
pękało na kawałki, a żołądek skręcał się ze złości. Po pewnym czasie przywykł do tego uczucia. Zdał sobie sprawę, że John uszczęśliwiał  
Sherlocka i to mu wystarczało. Jeżeli Sherlock był szczęśliwy, - nawet bez Victora - chłopak zgadzał się na wszystko, choć było mu ciężko.

Kiedy zobaczył tę straszną scenę na parkingu, gdzie Sherlock bez pamięci atakował Jima Moriarty'ego, z powodu Johna, Victor zaczął  
nienawidzić blond chłopca. Mógł wyraźnie dostrzec ból na twarzy Sherlocka, kiedy John powiedział mu, że już go nie kocha. Victor miał  
ochotę podejść i uderzyć blondyna w twarz, ale nie zrobił tego, bo wiedział, że Sherlockowi nie spodobałby się to. Tej samej nocy,  
leżąc w łóżku, zastanawiał się, jak John mógł przestać kochać Sherlocka? Jak mógł przestać kochać tego pięknego, wspaniałego,  
idealnego chłopaka? Victor nigdy nie mógłby przestać go wielbić. Zawsze będzie mu wierny, jemu i tylko jemu. On naprawdę  
nie mógł wyobrazić sobie świata bez Sherlocka Holmesa.

Dwa dni później po szkole rozeszła się plotka, która znalazła potwierdzenie. Victor nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego ukochany próbował  
odebrać sobie życie. A to wszystko przez pieprzonego Johna Watsona. Sherlock przedawkował w noc, po ich rozstaniu, na szczęście jego  
brat znalazł go, nim było za późno. Mówiono, że zostanie w szpitalu jeszcze jakiś tydzień, a potem zostanie odwieziony do domu.  
Zostanie tam, dopóki nie będzie na tyle zdrowy, by wrócić do szkoły. Tego dnia, gdy się o tym dowiedział, ciało Victora drżało przez  
cały czas, nie mógł się uspokoić. Leżąc na łóżku do rana i rozmyślając, co ma rozbić, wpadł na pomysł.

\-------------------

Sebastian Moran nie mógł znieść widoku Johna Watsona. On po prostu nie rozumiał, dlaczego, do cholery, Jim kochał tego małego  
blondyna. Chłopiec nie miał w sobie nic szczególnego. Nie był nadzwyczajnie inteligentny i przystojny, jednak Jim patrzył na niego,  
jakby był najcenniejszą rzeczą na świecie. To sprawiało, że Sebastian czuł się chory na samą myśl o tym. Ta dwójka była zawsze  
nierozłączna, zawsze dotykali się i całowali, jakby chcieli pokazać wszystkim, że należą tylko do siebie. Sebastian nigdy nie rozmawiał  
z Jimem, wstydził się przyznać, ale bał się odrzucenia. Oczywiście każdy, kto spojrzał na Seba, nie miał pojęcia, że jest zakochany  
w geniuszu. On zawsze dbał o to, by utrzymać zimną i beznamiętną postawę.

Chciał, aby Jim zobaczył i docenił jego wszystkie strony, zwłaszcza tę ciemną. Wiedział, że Watson ciągle mówi mu, co jest dobre  
a co złe i Jim w pełni starał się rozumieć jego punkt widzenia. Jednak Seb poznał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Wiedział, że Jim mógł  
w każdej chwili wrócić do swoich starych przyzwyczajeń i zrobić coś złego. Nie mógł tak łatwo zmienić swojej natury. Sebastian nie  
miał nic przeciw temu, co więcej podobało mu się to.

Natura Sebastiana również była zła, więc wymyślił doskonały plan. John był kapitanem szkolnej drużyny rugby i rekrutował nowych  
członków. Seb miał wszystko, co prawdziwy rugbista mieć powinien. Był silny, szybki i bardzo zdeterminowany. Nie dbał za bardzo  
o sport, ale jeśli udałoby mu się dostać do drużyny, mógłby zaprzyjaźnić się z Johnem, a tym samym spotykać z Jimem. Był pewny,  
że geniusz po jakimś czasie zdałby sobie sprawę z jego zalet i z tego, że jego związek z Johnem, nie działa tak, jak powinien.

Z uśmiechem na twarzy, rudy chłopak skierował się w szkoły, gdzie John przesłuchiwał kandydatów.

\------------------

\- Sherlock, masz gościa.  
Gdy tylko brunet usłyszał głos Mycrofta, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego, z tą żałosną iskierką nadziei w sercu, która  
najprawdopodobniej świeciła a jego oczach, bo jego brat zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął ciężko głową. Sherlock znów odwrócił  
głowę, by spojrzeć przez okno.

\- Dopóki to nie będzie on, nie chcę widzieć nikogo innego. Nawet ciebie. Powinieneś już to wiedzieć - powiedział Sherlock  
ochrypłym i niskim głosem.  
\- Och, wiem o tym, mój drogi bracie. W każdym razie ten chłopak za drzwiami przyniósł kwiaty. Na pewno znacie się ze szkoły,  
nazywa się Victor Trevor. Byłoby miło, gdybyś wpuścił go do środka - głos Mycrofta był zmęczony.  
\- Nie interesuje mnie to. Powiedz mu, żeby sobie poszedł.

Sherlock usłyszał, że jego brat wychodzi i zamyka drzwi. Zamknął oczy i znowu wszedł do swojego pałacu umysłu. Miejsca, które  
zmieniło się od czasu kiedy spotkał... Jego. Jego pałac umysłu stał się ołtarzem, sanktuarium. Sherlock wciąż nie miał odwagi wypowiedzieć  
jego imienia, a nawet myśleć o nim. Wiedział, że to sprawiłoby tylko, że jego serce i ciało oszalałby z rozpaczy, a on pewnie znów  
próbowałby skończyć ze sobą nie zważając na Mycrofta. Obiecał sobie, że zrobi to, kiedy zostanie sam w sypialni. Nie mógł przestać  
myśleć o jego 'życiu'. Jego jasnych włosach, cienkich ustach i ciemnych niebieskich oczach. Myśl o nim sprawiała, że czuł się spokojny  
i zdenerwowany w tym samym czasie. "Nie kocham cię już, Sherlock!". Łzy zaczęły wypełniać jego oczy, lecz kiedy usłyszał,  
że drzwi kolejny raz się otwierając, szybko przetarł oczy dłonią.

\- Sherlock, to jest Victor Trevor - usłyszał głos brata i poczuł zapach innej osoby w pokoju. Odwrócił głowę, by przekląć ich obu,  
ale uniesiona dłoń Mycrofta, dała mu znak, żeby nie przerywał.  
\- Victor ma coś do powiedzenia i jestem pewny, że cię to zainteresuje.

Victor był chudym, piegowatym blondynem z ciemnymi zielonymi oczami. Wyglądał na znacznie młodszego, niż był w rzeczywistości.  
Chłopiec stał z zarumienioną twarzą i oddychał ciężko. Sherlock zauważył, że założył najlepsze ubranie, ale z powodu pośpiechu  
nie uczesał zbyt starannie włosów i miał dwie różne skarpetki. _Żałosne._ Oczy Sherlocka powędrowały na brata.  
\- Jest tylko jedna rzecz, która mnie interesuje i wątpię, czy...  
\- Och, ale sprawa dotyczy właśnie jego, mój bracie. Porozmawiajcie - Mycroft odwrócił się i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Victor wyglądał na lekko zdezorientowanego i zajęło mu trochę czasu, żeby odłożyć kwiaty na bok i zająć miejsce na krześle,  
obok łóżka Sherlocka. Geniusz był zniecierpliwiony.  
\- A więc, zamierzasz coś powiedzieć, czy po prostu się gapić? - powiedział z oczywistym rozdrażnieniem w głosie.  
\- Och, oczywiście, przepraszam - Victor przesunął się po raz kolejny na krześle i Sherlock zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego posłaniec  
musiał być taką niezdarną osobą.  
\- Przede wszystkim, cieszę się, że...  
\- Och! Oszczędź mi tego! Po prostu to wypluj! - Sherlock przerwał mu.  
Victor westchnął i rozłożył nerwowo ręce.  
\- No cóż, mam propozycję...  
\- Propozycję? Myślałem, że masz jakąś wiadomość od niego - warknął Sherlock.  
\- Nie bardzo, ale ta propozycja ma z nim związek! - Victor dodał szybko. Sherlock spojrzał na chłopca, ale nic nie powiedział.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby on cię nie kochał, jak sam powiedział... Wydaje mi się, że czuł się przytłoczony przez ciebie.  
Victor przerwał, ale jedyne co Sherlock robił, to trząsł się, słysząc te słowa. Blondyn postanowił kontynuować.  
\- Jeżeli on zda sobie sprawę, że jesteś ponad nim i tą sytuacją, odezwie się w nim zazdrość.  
Sherlock prychnął głośno.  
\- To się nigdy nie stanie.  
\- Ale on nie musi o tym wiedzieć - powiedział Victor. Sherlock spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia, lecz sekundę później, oświeciło go.  
\- Chcesz, żebyśmy udawali parę. Jeżeli on pomyśli, że randkujemy, zorientuje się, jak bardzo mnie kocha i będzie chciał do mnie wrócić.  
Victor skinął głową, a Sherlock wciąż patrząc na niego, zmrużył oczy.  
\- Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc? Jaki masz w tym interes?  
\- Nie lubię Jima Moriaty'ego. Był dla mnie okrutny. Chcę zobaczyć jak płacze - powiedział Victor, lecz Sherlock wiedział, że kłamie.

Za tą postawą Victora mogły kryć się dwa powody. Albo chciał wykręcić kawał Sherlockowi, albo był nim zainteresowany w  
romantyczny sposób i myślał, że będzie miał szansę, jeśli będą spędzać ze sobą czas, pod pretekstem pomocy w odzyskaniu  
ukochanego. Sherlock uśmiechnął się, myśląc o tym. Widział teraz dokładnie, że drugi powód był prawdziwy. Victor był nieśmiały  
i niezdarny. Sherlock nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, żadnego z jego przyjaciół, więc chłopak nie miał powodu, żeby próbować,  
wywinąć mu kawał. Co więcej, Victor był wyraźnie zdenerwowany, kiedy mówił o swojej propozycji. Jego policzki były czerwone,  
jego ręce pociły się i oddychał ciężko. Tak, Victor Trevor był w nim zakochany. No cóż, dlaczego by tego nie wykorzystać? Plan był  
zaskakująco dobry i wydawał się, że może zadziałać. Victor nie musiał wiedzieć, że Sherlock nie mógł pokochać nikogo innego.  
Dla niego zawsze liczył się i będzie liczył się tylko John.

John. Już nie bolało go tak bardzo, kiedy myślał o jego imieniu. Teraz czuł się pełen nadziei. Jego klatka piersiowa napełniona  
była nadzieją i wszystkie myśli o jego Johnie, wróciły na swoje miejsce. Niebawem znów będzie mógł całować te piękne usta,  
mierzwić palcami wspaniałe i delikatne włosy i dotykać te piękne dołeczki w policzkach.  
Oczy Sherlocka zaczęły świecić, a na jego ustach zawitał szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Zgoda.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim leżał na kanapie w swoim salonie z głową Johna na piersi, ale nie patrząc na niego, tylko pieszcząc złote, miękkie włosy ukochanego,  
wiedział, że chłopak był zmartwiony. Dokładnie wiedział, gdzie błądzą jego myśli.  
\- Martwisz się o niego, Johnny?  
Jim próbował ukryć irytację w jego głosie, ale było to praktycznie niemożliwe. Tydzień wcześniej otrzymali wiadomość, że Holmes  
próbował popełnić samobójstwo. Wiedział, że John będzie w złym nastroju, więc próbował wszystkiego, aby odciągnąć uwagę  
chłopca od tego całego zamieszania. Raz nawet oglądali ten głupi film o Bondzie, który John tak bardzo lubił. Jednak nastrój Johna  
nie zmieniał się, co prawda nie płakał i nie wykazywał żadnych oznak smutku, lecz ciągle wzdychał i chodził cichy.  
Jim rozumiał, co to znaczy.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę czujesz, wiesz? Nie będę zły. Rozumiem, że był twoim chłopakiem i naprawdę nie winię  
go za to wszystko. Gdybyś mnie zostawił, ja na pewno zrobiłbym to samo.  
Słysząc to, John odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Jima swoimi pięknymi ciemnoniebieskimi oczami.  
\- Nigdy więcej tak nie mów - warknął i znowu położył głowę na piersi bruneta.  
\- Przykro mi, kochanie, ale to prawda.  
Jim pocałował włosy Johna, wdychając waniliowy zapach jego szamponu.  
\- Chcesz iść go odwiedzić? Słyszałem, że wychodzi jutro ze szpitala.  
\- Nie, nie chcę go wiedzieć - powiedział blondyn niskim głosem.  
\- Ja zrozumiem, jeśli ty...  
\- Powiedziałem, że nie! - warknął John i wstał, chwytając zieloną kurtkę.  
\- Gdzie idziesz? Jo... - Jim poszedł za chłopcem i próbował chwycić go za ramiona, ale ten wyrwał mu się zdecydowanie.  
\- Naprawdę nie mam teraz ochoty na rozmowę. To był ciężki tydzień.

John podniósł swój plecak i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Jim wyprzedził go i zatrzymał się pomiędzy blondynem a drzwiami.  
\- Nie pozwolę ci wyjść, dopóki nie powiesz mi kurwa, co się dzieje! - powiedział Jim rozkazującym tonem. Nie chciał krzyczeć  
na ukochanego, ale gdyby nie był stanowczy, John po prostu uciekłby.  
\- Co się dzieje? Cóż, zobaczmy...  
John upuścił plecak na podłogę.  
\- Mój były chłopak próbował się zabić, z mojego powodu! Myślałem, że ludzie w szkole będą patrzeć na mnie jak na potwora, ale nie!  
Traktują mnie, jakbym to ja był ofiarą! Ty, moi przyjaciele, nawet moja siostra starcie się mnie pocieszyć i wmówić, że to nie moja  
wina! Ale to nie prawda! To wszystko stało się z mojego powodu, a wy będąc tacy mili dla mnie, nie dostrzegacie, że to mnie zabija!  
To moja wina, to wszystko przeze mnie... Jeżeli nie... - John ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Jim przytulił go mocno i zaprowadził na kanapę. Znowu zajęli poprzednią pozycję. John wcisnął się w wąską pierś Jima, który objął  
go mocno ramionami.  
\- To nie jest twoja wina, Johnny. Nie waż się nawet tak myśleć. Rozumiesz? - brunet pocałował głowę chłopca.  
\- Oczywiście, że jest! Wiedziałem, że jest niestabilny emocjonalnie, ale i tak go zostawiłem! - John szlochał.  
\- W takim razie żałujesz, że to zrobiłeś? - Jim zapytał najciszej, jak mógł. John podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego czerwonymi oczami.  
\- Nie. Nie żałuję.  
John przesunął się tak, aby całkowicie leżeć na Jimie i objął jego szyję.  
\- Po prostu nie mogę przestać czuć się winny i ...nie sądzę, żebym miał jeszcze kiedykolwiek odwagę, by spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy.

Jim pochylił się, by pocałować delikatnie oba policzki Johna, wciąż trzymając go w talii.  
\- Przestań. Nie chcę, żebyś czuł się winny. Pamiętaj, że jestem tu dla ciebie, jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, to powiedz mi śmiało,  
rozumiesz? Niczego przede mną nie ukrywaj, bo inaczej się w tym zatracisz. Dokładnie tak jak przed chwilą.  
Jim zaczął delikatnie dziobać ustami twarz Johna.  
\- Dobrze?  
\- Okej. Przepraszam - powiedział John, przyciskając twarz do szyi Jima.  
\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, kochanie. A teraz chodź tutaj i daj mi buziaka - powiedział Jim, chwytając twarz Johna i całując  
go mocno i uspokajająco. Blondyn odsunął się po chwili, by odetchnąć.  
\- Jesteś wspaniałym chłopakiem, Jimmy.

Zanim młody geniusz zdążył odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli dzwonek w telefonie Johna. Blondyn westchnął i wydostał się w uścisku  
Jima, wyciągając komórkę ze spodni. Brunetowi natychmiast zaczęło brakować ciężaru i ciepła chłopca. Jim bardzo chciał wiedzieć,  
kto chciał rozmawiać z jego Johnem, więc zapytał dokuczliwym tonem.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć, kto tak bardzo chce rozmawiać z moim chłopakiem?  
\- Och, Sebastian Moran. Od wczoraj jest w naszej drużynie, sam go wybrałem. Jest bardzo silny i opanowany, potrzebujemy  
takiego zawodnika, żeby wygrać mistrzostwa - powiedział John, podczas gdy wpisywał odpowiedź dla Sebastiana.

Jim nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał specjalnej uwagi na tego dzieciaka, ale teraz przypomniał sobie wysokiego, umięśnionego,  
rudego chłopca. Moran i on dzielili wspólnie jedną czy dwie klasy. Jim nie lubił, a tak faktycznie to nienawidził, kiedy John  
chodził na zajęcia sportowe. Blondyn był kapitanem, więc każdy przychodził do niego ze swoim problemem. Jim zawsze oglądał  
ich treningi, zwracając uwagę na każdego, kto ośmielił się zbytnio zbliżyć do jego chłopaka. Zawsze starał się zapamiętać nazwisko  
bezczelnego ucznia. Późnej taką osobę spotykało jakieś nieszczęście, nie wiedząc oczywiście, że za wszystkim stał Jim.

\- Już ci włazi do tyłka? - Jim zażartował, próbując ukryć irytację. John roześmiał się i usiadł wygodnie na kanapie,  
\- Nie. Sebastian chce iść razem ze mną coś zjeść wieczorem. Powiedział, że wcześniej już grał przeciwko naszemu najbliższemu  
przeciwnikowi i chce dać mi kilka wskazówek.  
Jim zmarszczył brwi, kiedy to usłyszał.  
\- Co? Chyba w to nie wierzysz, prawda? - powiedział ponuro. John przewrócił oczami.  
\- Kochanie, proszę cię. On nie próbuje mnie poderwać. Tak w ogóle, to wydaje mi się, że jest stuprocentowym hetero.  
\- Ty też myślałeś, że jesteś hetero, więc nie jesteś zbyt dobry w zgadywaniu - powiedział Jim i położył głowę na kolanach Johna,  
by ten mógł głaskać jego ciemne włosy.  
\- Chyba będę musiał wyjaśnić mu, że jesteś już zajęty.  
John zaśmiał się i pochylił, by pocałować czoło Jima.  
\- Zazdrosny dupek.

\----------------

Sherlock śnił o Johnie. Szli, trzymając się za ręce do ich ulubionego parku. Na ich twarzach gościły uśmiechy, a w sercach płonęła  
miłości. Sherlock obudził się, sam. Na szpitalnym łóżku. Czuł łzy w oczach, ale za wszelką cenę starał się z nimi walczyć. Wypłakał się  
już do końca życia. Wiedział, że wkrótce będzie miał powody tylko do uśmiechu. John znowu będzie jego. _On jest mój, po prostu_  
 _musi sobie o tym przypomnieć._ Wstał z łóżka i poszedł do toalety. Kiedy wrócił, jego brat siedział na krześle obok łóżka.  
\- Witaj, bracie.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami i rzucił się na łóżko ponownie, kładąc poduszkę na twarz. Miał wrócić do domu następnego dnia, a do  
szkoły w następnym tygodniu. Chciał, by ten dzień nadszedł jak najszybciej, pragnął znowu zobaczyć twarz Johna. Chociaż wiedział,  
że musiał przy okazji widzieć Moriarty'ego, co sprawiało, że jego żołądek wykręcał się w gniewie. _Nie martw się, Sherlock. Twój_  
 _plan się uda, i to Moriarty wkrótce będzie płakać w osamotnieniu._

\- Victor wydaje się miłym chłopcem, naprawdę troszczy się o ciebie. To jest dość oczywiste - powiedział Mycroft.  
Sherlock westchnął, lecz nie zdjął poduszki z twarzy.  
\- Nie jest kompletnym idiotą - Sherlock musiał przyznać. Ten plan należał właśnie do Victora.  
\- Jego rodzina nie ma problemów, jego oceny są bardzo dobre. Potrzebujesz teraz przyjaciół, Sherlock, więc...  
Sherlock szarpnął za poduszkę i rzucił ją bratu pod nogi.  
\- Nigdy nie potrzebowałem przyjaciół - powiedział oburzony.  
\- Jedyną osobą, jaką zawsze potrzebowałem i będę potrzebował, jest John Watson.

Mycroft uniósł brwi.  
\- A więc widzę, że ponownie używasz jego imienia. W takim razie mogę ci powiedzieć, że widziałem go dzisiaj.  
Ciało Sherlocka zadrżało, a jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej.  
\- Jak on się ma? - spytał cicho.  
\- Widziałem go z mojego samochodu, ale wydawał się całkiem zadowolony, jeśli mam być szczery. Szedł w kierunku kawiarni  
z Jamesem Moriartym, trzymali się za ręce i uśmiechali się...  
\- Wystarczy - Sherlock przerwał bratu.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie chciał, żeby John czuł się smutny z jego powodu. Nie chciał, żeby jego ukochany był nieszczęśliwy,  
oczywiście, że nie, ale chciał wiedzieć, że John martwił się i myślał o nim. Chociaż nie wydawało się, że tak jest w rzeczywistości.  
Pokręcił głową. Moriarty prawdopodobnie próbował zajmować myśli Johna, aby nie myślał o Sherlocku. Jednak wkrótce się to zmieni.  
Sherlock był tego pewien. Zamierzał być przyczyną uśmiechu Johna.

\- Gregory przesyła pozdrowienia i kazał cię przeprosić, że nie był w stanie cię odwiedzić. Miał dużo pracy w Scotland Yardzie. Będąc  
początkującym, wszyscy zrzucali na niego najcięższą robotę. Powiedziałem, że mógłbym załatwić mu lepszą pozycję, ale on jest  
uparty - Mycroft uśmiechnął się czule.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym cię o niego pytał.  
Mycroft westchnął.  
\- W każdym razie, przyszedłem tylko sprawdzić, jak się czujesz. Teraz muszę iść do pracy.  
\- O tak, proszę cię, pośpiesz się - powiedział Sherlock dokuczliwym tonem i złączył place jak do modlitwy.

\-----------------

Kiedy Sebastian wszedł do domu, jak zwykle okazało się, że jest sam. Jego ojciec najprawdopodobniej spędzał czas z kochanką,  
matka z kochankiem, a brat imprezował z kolegami - ćpunami. Rudy chłopak nie czuł się z tym źle, dzięki temu, że był sam, miał  
czas tylko dla siebie. Wszedł do kuchni, chwycił butelkę piwa i wrócił do salonu. Usiadł na kanapie i włączył telewizor. Nie był pewny,  
co sądził o spotkaniu z Johnem i Jimem.

Oczywiście, był w pewni świadomy, że Jim do nich dołączy, wiedział, że geniusz był bardzo zaborczy i zazdrosny o swojego chłopaka.  
Jedyne czego się nie spodziewał, było to, że naprawdę cieszył się towarzystwem Johna. Blondyn był mądrzejszy, niż się mogło wydawać  
i miał naturalną charyzmę. Sebastian był zaskoczony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że był tak oczarowany rozmową z Johnem, że nie skupiał  
się na Jimie. W blondynie było coś więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać. Jim był spokojny przez większość czasu. Jego ramię  
cały czas było owinięte w tali Johna, a drugą ręką trzymał na dłoni blondyna. To zirytowało Sebastiana na początku, bo zdał sobie  
sprawę, że nie będzie mu jednak tak łatwo wykraść Jima. Po spotkaniu zapytał Johna czy zgodziłby się na kolejne, żeby mogli  
podyskutować o strategii. Sądząc po spojrzeniu Jima, wiedział, że geniusz znajdzie sposób, by też być na tym spotkaniu.

Gdyby ktoś zapytał się go wczoraj, dlaczego nie może doczekać się ich kolejnego spotkania, Sebastian na sto procent odpowiedziałby,  
że z powodu Jima, aby go uwieźć i być blisko niego. Teraz jednak odpowiedziałby, że osiemdziesiąt procent z powodu geniusza,  
ale pozostałe dwadzieścia z powodu Johna. Wziął łyk piwa i pokręcił głową. Blond chłopak był godny podziwu, ale Sebastian nie mógł  
pozwolić, by zaczął mieszać w jego planach.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor nigdy nie był tak podekscytowany poniedziałkiem, jak teraz. Wstał wcześnie, żeby przygotować się i wyglądać idealnie.  
Kiedy spojrzał w lustro, był zadowolony z efektu, który zobaczył. Jego włosy były uczesane i nażelowane, ubranie czyste i wyprasowane.  
Użył ulubionych perfum, a książki spakował do nowego plecaka. Wiedział, że Sherlock jest doskonałym obserwatorem wszystkiego,  
co wokół, więc Victor chciał się upewnić, że geniusz dostrzeże jego starania. Chciał być dla niego schludny i zadbany. Szybko umył  
zęby i wyszedł z domu.

Kontaktował się z Sherlockiem w ostatnim tygodniu, żeby ustalić szczegóły ich fałszywego związku - Victor miał nadzieję, że niebawem  
zamieni się w prawdziwy - i postanowili najpierw udawać przyjaciół, żeby wyglądało to bardziej naturalnie. "W innym wypadku John  
może zacząć coś podejrzewać", twierdził brunet. Ustalili, że Victor podejdzie do Sherlocka podczas jego pierwszego dnia i zapyta, czy  
brunet potrzebuje pomocy z harmonogramem. Sherlock oczywiście zgodzi się i od tej chwili będą nierozłączni. Victor spodziewał  
się, że zajmie to dwa tygodnie, zanim Sherlock zakocha się w nim. _Czyż to nie po takim czasie ludzie w filmach zakochują się w sobie?_  
Victor był przekonany, że wszystko potoczy się po jego myśli. Mimo wszystko, jeżeli spędza się czas z druga osobą, chcąc nie chcąc,  
zaczynasz do niej coś czuć, prawa? Victor wiedział, że nie należał do brzydkich i głupich osób, więc nie było powodu, dla którego  
Sherlock nie mógłby się w nim zakochać.

Victor dotarł do szkoły, przypiął rower do stojaka i wszedł do budynku. Zaraz po wejściu usłyszał rozmowy, na temat  
powrotu Sherlocka do szkoły. Niektórzy byli bardzo zaskoczeni wiadomością, że chłopak wrócił do tej samej szkoły, innym było go  
żal, byli też tacy, którzy uważali, że jest szalony. Victor zignorował ich wszystkich i żwawym krokiem ruszył w stronę klasy. Kiedy  
tam dotarł, zobaczył Sherlocka siedzącego w jednym z ostatnich rzędów. Kilkoro uczniów patrzyło na niego kątem oka, pozostali  
siedzieli w dziwnej ciszy. John miał w tym samym czasie zajęcia w innym miejscu. Victor zajął miejsce obok Sherlocka, nic nie mógł  
poradzić, że mimowolnie uśmiechał się do siebie. Sherlock pachniał i wyglądał bardzo dobrze. Jego ciemne loki były perfekcyjnie  
zmierzwione, krawat lekko rozluźniony, a w oczach miał ten srebrny błysk, który Victor tak kochał.

\- Hej - Victor odezwał się jako pierwszy. Sherlock westchnął.  
\- Hej.  
\- Wiem, że na tej lekcji nie ma Johna, ale jeśli będziemy zachowywać się jak przyjaciele tylko w jego pobliżu, ludzie mogą zacząć  
coś podejrzewać - Victor mówił cicho i bardzo blisko ucha bruneta.  
Sherlock odwrócił się i spojrzał mu w oczy, co wywołało dreszcze na ciele Victora. Mimowolnie spojrzał na piękne kości policzkowe  
i usta w kształcie serca.  
\- Dobrze - Sherlock odpowiedział po prostu, po czym odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na swoje notatki.  
\- A więc... - Victor rozpoczął, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył, co Sherlock bazgrał w swoim zeszycie. John. John Holmes. W tym  
momencie serce Victora roztrzaskało się na kawałki, ale pocieszał się nadzieją na lepszą przyszłość. Odchrząknął.  
\- Przyniosłem ci notatki z poprzednich tygodni. Proszę - podał brunetowi niewielki plik kartek, który przygotował jakiś czas temu.  
\- Dzięki - powiedział Sherlock, nawet nie patrząc ani nie sięgając w jego stronę.  
Victor położył notatki na stole i westchnął. Chciał sprawić, żeby Sherlock znów na niego spojrzał.  
\- John dołącza do nas na kolejnej godzinie - powiedział i zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Sherlock odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Wiem - znów spojrzał do notatek, lecz tym razem na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech.  
\- Bez Moriarty'ego.

\--------------------

Myślał, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. Jego ręce pociły się, a nogi nerwowo stukały pod biurkiem o ziemię. _John może wejść do_  
 _tego pokoju w każdej chwili._ Jego drugą lekcją była literatura, wiedział, że John nie mógł sobie pozwolić, żeby ją opuścić, bo zdarzało  
im się to o wiele za często, gdy byli razem. Zawsze wymykali się na 'małe pieszczoty', czy to pod trybunami na boisku, czy w pustym  
pokoju. Sherlock uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Niebawem znów będą opuszczać lekcję, żeby pobaraszkować. Był o tym przekonany.  
\- Boże, zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś świrem, ale teraz... Teraz okazało się, że jesteś psycholem - głos Sally Donovan zakłócił jego myśli.

Geniusz nawet nie spojrzał w jej stronę. Ignorował dziewczynę i pozostałych, którzy śmiali się, stali obok niej. Sherlock nigdy nie  
marnował czasu dla takich idiotów i teraz też nie będzie. Wiedział, że czeka go nękanie ze strony innych uczniów, a Sally była jedną  
z nich. Skupił się z powrotem na swoim notatniku, ignorując kretynów, którzy otoczyli jego biurko.

\- Po prostu żałuję, że twoja próba samobójcza się nie powiodła. Byłoby o jednego świra mniej na świecie - mówiła, podczas gdy  
inny śmiali się i chichotali.  
\- Poważnie. To nie jest fair, prawda? Tak wiele rozsądnych i normalnych ludzi, którzy chcą żyć, traci życie, a taki dziwak, jak ty  
żyje pomimo tego, że sam nie chce. To cholernie niesprawiedliwe!

Sherlock westchnął i kontynuował rozmyślanie o jego miłości. Nie musiał podnosić oczu, by wiedzieć, że Sally stała tuż przed  
jego stołem, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i okrutnym uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Dzięki bogu, John zostawił cię przed...

Sherlock wstał i spojrzał na dziewczynę w sposób, który zmusił ją do skulenia się i cofnięcia o kilka kroków. Mógł ignorować jej  
prześladowania, mógł puścić płazem okrutne słowa, nie przejmował się zastraszaniem i maltretowaniem. Był do tego wszystkiego  
przyzwyczajony. Ale on nigdy nie pozwoli, żeby ktokolwiek wymawiał imię jego ukochanego na daremno. Imię Johna było święte  
i Sherlock wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wymawiał je, jakby to było zwykłe słowo.  
\- Nie waż się, wspominać o nim swoimi brudnymi ustami, Donovan - Sherlock warknął.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół i podeszła bliżej do Sherlocka, próbując go zastraszyć.  
\- Kto tutaj jest brudny, świrze? I będę mówić o czymko...  
\- Odwalcie się od niego! Pieprznięci kretyni!

Najpiękniejszy głos na świecie odbił się echem po klasie. Sherlock poczuł, że jego kolana uginają się, a przez ciało przechodzi dreszcz.  
Wydawało mu się, że zemdleje na miejscu. Sally i pozostali uczniowie zrobili tak, jak John im rozkazał. Cofnęli się, spoglądając groźnie  
na Sherlocka. Jednak jego nic nie obchodziło. Wydawało mu się, że cały świat zniknął w momencie, gdy usłyszał głos Johna. Teraz widział  
go nawet. Jego piaszczyste blond włosy były dłuższe i Sherlock poczuł pragnienie, żeby natychmiast znużyć w nie swoje palce. Jego piękne  
oczy były bardziej niebieskie od oceanu i patrzyły wprost na bruneta. Różowy język Johna lizał nerwowo jego dolną wargę w sposób,  
w jaki Sherlock kochał. John Watson był tak samo perfekcyjny, jak dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Co najważniejsze należał do Sherlocka.

Dopiero kiedy John ruszył w jego stronę, Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi z otwartymi ustami a jego ręce się trzęsą. Musiał wyglądać  
jak idiota. Tylko John miał zdolność, żeby wywołać u niego takie zachowanie. Blondyn zajął miejsce obok niego i zaczął się rozpakowywać.  
Sherlock potrząsnął głową i usiał, ściskając ręce. Starał się wyglądać normalnie, ale to było niemożliwe w tej sytuacji.

\- Jak się czujesz? - John zapytał, nie patrząc na niego.  
\- W tej chwili lepiej...  
\- Przepraszam - John powiedział cicho.  
\- Bardzo cię przepraszam. Naprawdę.

Zdezorientowany Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. _Dlaczego John przeprasza?_ To Sherlock powinien być tym, który błaga o wybaczenie.  
Chciał powiedzieć ukochanemu tyle rzeczy, ale nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Wciąż tylko otwierał i zamykał usta. John spojrzał  
na niego. Był tak blisko, że Sherlock bez problemu mógł poczuć jego zapach. _Herbata i wanilia. Tak typowe dla Johna, tak piękne._  
Sherlock wziął głęboki wdech, pozwalając, by ten zapach go uspokoił.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, John - powiedział zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- Oczywiście, że mam! To, co zrobiłeś... - John zamknął oczy i westchnął.  
\- To była moja wina. I nawet nie dałem rady odwiedzić cię w szpitalu...  
\- Ja rozumie....  
\- Nie, Sherlock.  
Włosy na ciele bruneta stanęły na baczność, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię, wypowiadane przez ukochanego.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby to się kiedykolwiek powtórzyło. Dobrze? Nie opuszczę cię drugi raz - ostatnie zdanie John powiedział prawie szeptem.

Sherlock prawie rozpłakał się, słysząc oświadczenie Johna. Chciał chwycić i trzymać dłoń ukochanego, ale to byłoby zbyt śmiałe,  
i Johnowi na pewno nie spodobałby się to. Nie, musiał poczekać. Spodziewał się, że plan, który wymyślił z Victorem, skróci czas  
oczekiwania, i John szybko zda sobie sprawę, że wciąż go kocha. Ich nauczyciel wszedł do pokoju, zanim Sherlock miał szansę odpowiedzieć.

\----------------

Sebastian przebierał się w szatni na zajęcia sportowe. Był wcześniej niż reszta zespołu. Wiedział, że John zawsze przychodził  
godzinę wcześniej, od pozostałych. Sebastian i John spotkali się dwa razy w ubiegłym tygodniu poza szkołą i oba te spotkania  
odbyły się pod czujnym i zazdrosnym okiem Jima Moriarty'ego. Rudy chłopak coraz bardziej cieszył się towarzystwem Johna. Obaj  
interesowali się wojskiem, obaj lubili filmy akcji i obaj mieli problemy rodzinne. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Sebastian poczuł, jak to  
jest, mieć przyjaciela. Przy Johnie czuł się bezpiecznie, wiedział, że zawsze może na niego liczyć. A to wszystko udało im się osiągnąć  
w ciągu tygodnia! Oczywiście widywali się codziennie w szkole, podczas wspólnych lekcji czy treningów, jednak jeden tydzień  
wydawał się bardzo krótkim okresem, żeby polubić kogoś tak bardzo i cieszyć się jego towarzystwem. Jednak dla Sebastiana czas nie  
miał znaczenia. Może dlatego, że przez całe życie trzymał uczucia zamknięte głęboko w sobie, a teraz niemal eksplodowały.

Przed ich wspólnymi spotkaniami myślał, że był zakochany w Jimie i w pewnym sensie tak było. Czuł szacunek i podziw dla geniusza.  
Wiedział, że gdyby kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu, miałby komuś służyć, tą osobą byłby Moriarty. Ale John... do Johna czuł zupełnie  
coś innego. Sebastian nie potrafił nazwać tego uczucia, więc nazywał to sentymentem. Kiedy był już ubrany w szorty, drzwi  
otworzyły się i do szatni wszedł zmartwiony John.

\- Hej, kolego. Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Sebastian.  
\- Hej, Seb - powiedział John. Klatka piersiowa Sebastiana zawsze swędziała go w dziwny sposób, gdy John wypowiadał jego imię.  
\- Powiedzmy, że w porządku. Nie dzieje się nic takiego, co nie miałoby rozwiązania.  
\- Nie moja sprawa, ale to ma związek z Jimem?  
\- Nie, nie. Umm.. Sherlock wrócił, więc... To trochę trudne, ale... Wiesz...  
John rozluźnił ręce i odchrząknął, po czym wyjął z plecaka ubranie na trening.

Sherlock Holmes. Sebastian zawsze zapominał, że Jim nie był jedynym geniuszem w ich szkole. Tak naprawdę to nie obchodził  
go ten cały Sherlock, wiedział jednie, że był chłopakiem Johna, bardzo zdesperowanym i zaborczym. Słyszał też, że Holmes próbował  
odebrać sobie życie, po tym, jak Jim ukradł mu Johna. Sebastian przypomniał sobie, że uważał to za czystą głupotę. Dlaczego ktoś  
miałby odbierać sobie życie z powodu drugiej osoby? Lecz wtedy uważał Johna za zwykłego, przeciętnego chłopca. Teraz nie  
mógł winić Holmesa. John był jak spacerujące słońce, które oświetla wszystko wokół.

\- Jeśli czegoś byś potrzebował... Możesz na mnie liczyć - Sebastian powiedział nieco niezgrabnie. Nie był przyzwyczajony, żeby  
mówić takie rzeczy.  
\- Dzięki, Seb. Naprawdę. Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem - powiedział John i ściągnął koszulę.  
Sebastian mógłby przysiąc, że miał motyle w brzuchu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo wszystkim dziękuję za 'kudoski' i komentarze. Dzięki nim nakręcacie mnie do dalszej pracy. :D

Jim ścisnął udo Johna i delikatnie ugryzł go w ucho. Blondyn zaśmiał się i poklepał jego dłoń, nie miał nic przeciw całowaniu się  
w miejscach publicznych, ale robił się nieśmiały, gdy ręka Jima wędrowała do jego spodni. Czekali na przyjście nauczyciela. Zawsze  
zajmowali ostatni rząd, żeby móc obściskiwać się bez przeszkadzania pozostałym uczniom, chociaż oni zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić  
do ciągłych pieszczot tych dwóch gołąbków. John był nieco zaniepokojony faktem, że na tej lekcji dołączy do nich Sherlock. Chłopak  
wrócił do szkoły dzień wcześniej. John powiedział Jimowi, że rozmawiał z brunetem na jednej z lekcji. Od tego czasu, Jim widział  
geniusza bardzo często i za każdym razem, gdy brązowe oczy spotykały ze srebrnymi, rozpoczynała się dzika rywalizacja. Oczywiście  
niższy brunet wiedział, że Holmes nie był tak naprawdę jego rywalem. Przecież John kochał Jima i geniusz wiedział, że, tak już pozostanie.  
W ich życiu nie było miejsca dla Sherlocka Holmesa. Jednak Jim nie mógł się oprzeć i za każdym razem, kiedy miał tylko szansę, chwytał  
Johna w ramiona i naznaczał go jako swojego.

\- Wiesz, co powinniśmy zrobić po szkole? - zapytał Jim, gryząc dolną wargę Johna.  
\- Co? - zapytał John, kiedy przeczesywał palcami czarne włosy geniusza.  
\- Powinniśmy pójść to tej lodziarni, którą tak bardzo lubisz.  
Jim pocałował namiętnie ukochanego, chwytając jego twarz w dłonie. John odsunął się, żeby nabrać powietrza.  
\- Tak, to świetny pomysł - zachichotał i zaczął dziobać ustami szczękę Jima.

W tym momencie do klasy wszedł Sherlock. Jim instynktownie objął talię Johna swoim ramieniem i trzymał go mocno. W klasie  
momentalnie zapanowała cisza. To było oczywiste, każdy chciał zobaczyć, jak tych trzech chłopców zareaguje, kiedy spotkają się  
po raz pierwszy od czasu bójki. Jim pocałował policzek Johna i poczuł, że skóra jego ukochanego zrobiła się czerwona, w momencie,  
kiedy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć w stronę drzwi. Sherlock wszedł do klasy z jakimś blondynem, obaj śmiali się i nawet raz nie spojrzeli  
w stronę Johna. Jim nie pamiętał imienia drugiego chłopca, ale to nie przeszkodziło, żeby podziękować mu w myślach. Sherlock  
i blond chłopak zajęli miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie. Ciągle śmiali się i rozmawiali. Pozostali uczniowie wrócili do swoich rozmów.  
John objął Jima i ukrył twarz w jego szyi.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Jim. Nie chciał, żeby ta scena miała jakikolwiek wpływ na Johna.  
\- Oczywiście, dlaczego miałoby być inaczej?  
John uniósł twarz i pocałował Jima delikatnie w usta.  
\- Kocham cię - dodał.  
Jim uśmiechnął się na uczucie ciepła w piersi, które tylko John potrafił wywołać.  
\- Ja też cię kocham.  
Całowali się, aż do przyjścia nauczyciela. John usiadł na swoim krześle.  
\- Po szkole idziemy na lody. Nie zapomnij - Jim szepnął mu na ucho. John uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

\-----------------

 

To wszystko wydarzyło się bardzo szybko. W jednej minucie blondyn pędził ile sił w nogach, chwilę później pozostali chłopcy  
rzucili się na niego i w końcu Sebastian Moran niósł rannego Johna Watsona w stronę szpitala. Niższy chłopak jedną ręką owinął  
szyję Sebastiana, a drugą trzymał na jego ramieniu. Powiedział pozostałym, aby nie przerywali treningu, bo jego uraz nie był poważny  
i takie rzeczy często się zdarzają. Jego słowa były prawdą, jednak Sebastian nie mógł przestać się martwić. Blondyn wyglądał tak krucho,  
jego twarz była zaczerwieniona a na policzku widniało małe rozcięcie. Jednak najbardziej martwił się o nogę Johna. Jego udo było  
rozcięte. Jeżeli Sebastian miałby wskazać na pozytywną rzecz w tej całej sytuacji, to powiedziałby, że było to, ciepłe ciało blondyna,  
które było tak blisko jego. To było niemal przytłaczające uczucie, trzymać Johna wtulonego w jego klatkę piersiową. Czuł dziwną  
chęć ochronienia chłopca przed całym światem. Chciał po prostu trzymać go bezpiecznie w swoich ramionach. Sebastian nigdy  
wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego. To wszystko wydawało mu się bardzo dziwne, więc wyrzucił te wszystkie myśli z głowy.

Kiedy dotarli do gabinetu lekarskiego, pielęgniarka poprosiła Sebastiana, żeby położył Johna na łóżku. Rudy chłopak zrobił to,  
najdelikatniej jak umiał. Momentalnie zaczęło brakować mu ciepła Johna. Blondyn jęknął, gdy poczuł ból w udzie, a Sebastian  
prawie warknął ze złości. Jego przyjaciel cierpiał, a on nie mógł nic na to poradzić. _Frustrujące_. Pielęgniarka zapytała, co się stało  
i nachyliła się nad Johnem, żeby go zbadać. Tymczasem Sebastian siedział na krześle u stóp Johna. Po paru minutach drzwi do  
gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem. Do pokoju niczym huragan wtargnął Jim Moriarty.

\- John! John, John, co się stało? Nic ci nie jest? - krzyknął Jim, siadając obok uda Johna i dotykając jego zranionego policzka.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie.  
\- Nic mi nie jest, kochanie. Takie rzeczy dzieją się podczas gry w rugby cały czas. Nie martw się.  
\- Kto to zrobił? Kto cię skrzywdził? - dopytywał Jim wściekłym tonem.  
\- To się stało w czasie gry, nikt nie zawinił. Jak mówiłem, to jest sport, tutaj takie rzeczy to codzienność, Jim.  
John chwycił rękę Jima, próbując uspokoić go w tej całej sytuacji.  
\- W takim razie, koniec z rugby, Johnny. Koniec. Powiadom zespół, że odchodzisz - ton Jima był pełen determinacji i dominacji.  
John prychnął.  
\- Och, proszę... Nie możesz mi mówić, co mam zrobić. Poza tym nie pierwszy raz jestem ranny.

Pielęgniarka wróciła z bandażem i workiem lodu.  
\- To rozcięcie, panie Watson. Położę na ranę lód i obwiąże bandażem, aby uniknąć obrzęku. Poleży pan przez jakiś czas z nogą  
w powietrzu, podam panu też tabletki przeciwzapalne, a później będzie pan mógł wrócić do domu.  
John skinął głową, a jego chłopak spojrzał na kobietę podejrzliwie.  
\- Jest pani pewna, że to wszystko?  
\- Tak, panie Moriarty. A teraz, jeśli pan pozwoli... - pielęgniarka podeszła, by położyć lód na udzie Johna, ale Jim chwycił jej nadgarstek.  
\- Sam to zrobię.

Jim zabrał z ręki pielęgniarki lód, ona tylko westchnęła i wyszła, zostawiając ich samych. Brunet podniósł delikatnie szorty  
ukochanego i przycisnął worek z lodem do jego rany. Blondyn jęknął, a Jim momentalnie pochylił się, by pocałować go w czoło.  
\- Przegapiłem jeden trening i spójrz co się stało - powiedział, lecz tym razem bez złości w głosie.  
\- To nic wielkiego, Jim. Proszę, przestań dramatyzować - John przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na Sebastiana, który siedział w ciszy.  
\- Seb przyniósł mnie tutaj.  
Jim spojrzał na rudego chłopca po raz pierwszy od przyjścia.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział szorstko.  
\- Dla Johna wszystko - powiedział bez zastanowienia.  
Jim zmrużył oczy i przez chwile Sebastian myślał, że geniusz wstanie i uderzy go. On naprawdę nie miał zamiaru tego mówić.  
To wyszło z jego ust impulsywnie.  
\- John jest naszym kapitanem, a podstawowa zasada w naszej drużynie brzmi : bronić kapitana ponad wszystko.  
Sebastian był dumny z siebie, że udało mu się powiedzieć to w sposób chłodny i opanowany. Jim nie wydawał się wierzyć w jego  
słowa, ale Sebastian zobaczył zmianę na jego twarzy.  
\- Jesteś już wolny, Sebastian. Nie ma powodu, żebyś zostawał tu dłużej.  
\- Racja, Seb. Proszę, wróć na trening i powiedz chłopakom, że nic mi nie jest - powiedział John z widoczną ulgą w oczach.

Sebastian nie chciał zostawiać Johna i nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego. Chociaż, może jednak wiedział, ale nie chciał tego powiedzieć  
na głos. _On jest twoim przyjacielem, martwisz się o niego. To wszystko._ Próbował przekonać sam siebie, ale w głęboko duszy wiedział,  
jaka była prawda. Wstał, ale zanim wyszedł z gabinetu, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na zakochaną parę. Jim był godny, żeby traktować go  
z respektem, ale był za niski i chudy, żeby ochronić Johna w razie bezpośredniego zagrożenia. Zaś Sebastian był silny i wiedział  
jak walczyć. Nagle w jego głowie zaświtał pomysł i zastanawiał się, czy o tym samym myślał Jim, kiedy Sebastian powiedział, że  
zrobiłby wszystko dla Johna. Pomysł mógł się udać.

\---------------

Sherlock rzucił plecak o ścianę i krzyknął ile sił w płucach. Wskoczył na łóżko i ukrył twarz pod poduszką, ściskając ją wokół szyi,  
tak mocno, jak tylko mógł. Chciał poczuć ból, zasłużył na niego. Chciał uderzyć pięścią w betonową ścinę i patrzeć jak jego kostki  
krwawią, ale nie mógł zmusić się, żeby wstać z łóżka. Jego ciało i umył były wyczerpane po tym tragicznym dniu. Zaczął żałować,  
że zgodził się na ten plan, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg klasy i zobaczył kątem oka przytulających się Johna i Jima. Nienawidził tego,  
że musiał udawać przy Johnie, że nie zależy mu na nim. Wewnątrz cały się gotował, był jak połączenie wulkanu, huraganu i trzęsienia  
ziemi. Taki był umysł Sherlocka w tej chwili. Pragnął podbiec do Moriarty'ego, uderzyć go i chwycić Johna mocno w ramiona. Jednak  
nie mógł tego zrobić. Co więcej, musiał zachować radosną twarz, przyoblec maskę i udać zainteresowanie słowami Victora.

Myślał, że gorzej być nie może, jednak się mylił. Był na korytarzu, w drodze na następne zajęcia, gdy usłyszał dwóch facetów, którzy  
rozmawiali o tym, że John został ranny podczas treningu rugby i zabrany do gabinetu lekarskiego przez jednego z graczy. Sherlock stanął  
jak wryty w ziemię, ale po chwili ruszył w stronę gabinetu. Jednak Victor chwycił go za rękę i powiedział, że jeśli tam pójdzie, straci  
szansę na powrót Johna w jego ramiona. John domyśliłby się, że Sherlock nie traktuje go jak przyjaciela, lecz ciągle żywi do niego  
głębokie uczucia. Sherlock przeklął Victora, ale wiedział, że chłopak ma rację. _Niech go szlag!_ Jak to długo zajmie, zanim John znowu  
będzie jego? Każdy dzień bez Johna był jak powolne pchnięcie nożem w jego serce.

\---------------

John wrócił do szkoły dopiero po dwóch tygodniach. Victor powinien być mu wdzięczny, że był nieobecny aż tak długo.  
W czasie "dni-wolnych-od-Johna" Sherlock powinien w końcu rozumieć, że nie kochał już blondyna, ale teraz był zakochany w Victorze.  
Jednak tak się nie stało, co więcej jego plan wydawał się, jakby w ogóle nie działał. Będąc w szkole, zawsze zachowywali się bardzo  
intymnie, ciągle dotykając się i szepcząc na ucho. Nie chcieli udawać jeszcze romantycznego związku, lecz taki który rozwija się powoli  
i rozważnie. Musieli to rozbić, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń u innych i tym samym u Johna. Sherlock prawie nie zwracał uwagi na  
Victora podczas nieobecności Johna, ale ten przekonał go, że byłoby dziwne udawać parę tylko w obecności blondyna. Teraz wydawało  
się, że cała szkoła mówiła o ich związku. Victor słyszał szepty i plotki, to sprawiało, że jego pierś wypełniała duma, ale jednocześnie  
czuł się bardzo sfrustrowany.

Poza szkołą Sherlock całkowicie ignorował Victora. Nie odpowiadał na jego sms-y i telefony, nie chciał umówić się z nim nawet  
jako przyjaciel. Wydawało się, jakby nienawidził chłopaka. Jednak Victor wiedział, że to nie była jego wina. Dla Sherlocka wszystko  
oprócz Johna wydawało się zbędne i niewartościowe. Victor trzy razy przyłapał geniusza na paleniu, podczas nieobecności Johna.  
Wydawało się, jakby Sherlock w ogóle nie dbał o siebie. Nie jadł, nie czesał się i nie zmieniał koszuli. Wydawało się, jakby nie widział  
sensu w dalszym życiu. Victor nienawidził patrzeć na niego, tym bardziej że wiedział, że nic nie może zrobić.

Victor czekał na Sherlocka tego dnia (dzień powrotu Johna do szkoły), oparty plecami o ścianę budynku. Geniusz pojawił się kilka  
minut później i wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Miał na sobie czyste i wyprasowane ubranie, jego włosy  
były perfekcyjnie zmierzwione, w sposób, który Victor kochał, a jego twarz była wypoczęta i wyglądała na zdrową. _Wszystko dla Johna_  
Victor pomyślał z pogardą. W tym samym czasie przypadkowo dostrzegł Johna i Jima, idących pieszo w kierunku szkoły. Trzymali się  
za ręce i śmiali wesoło. Victor zauważył, że Sherlock spojrzał na nich kątem oka w sposób praktycznie niewidoczny.

Wtedy stało się coś, czego Victor w ogóle się nie spodziewał. Sherlock postawił kołnierz swojego płaszcza i ruszył pewnym krokiem  
w stronę platynowego blondyna, chwytając jego twarz w obie dłonie i całując gwałtownie. Victorowi ugięły się kolana, więc szybko  
chwycił plecy Sherlocka. Kiedy ich usta i języki się spotkały, blondyn zapomniał o całym świecie. Wszystkim, co się liczyło, był Sherlock.  
On i ich usta przyciśnięte do siebie. Victor poczuł, że chłopiec pcha go na ścianę.

\- W tej chwili do klasy!  
Victor usłyszał, jak ktoś krzyczy na nich. Odsunął się i zachichotał. Nigdy w życiu nie był tak szczęśliwy, jak w tej chwili. Przed chwilą  
był całowany przez chłopaka, którego kochał! To była czysta rozkosz. Sherlock był cholernie dobry w całowaniu, a jedyne czego  
Victor pragnął w tej chwili, to powtórki, jednak usłyszeli dzwonek i musieli wejść do środka. _Może uda mi się ukraść więcej pocałunków_  
 _w ciągu dnia._ Gdy weszli do szkoły, Victor czuł na sobie oczy wszystkich uczniów. Sherlock chwycił go za rękę i trzymał mocno.  
Victor myślał, że jego serce wyskoczy z piersi. To było wspaniałe uczucie, dotykać skóry Sherlocka. Jednak najwspanialsze było to,  
że wszyscy to widzieli.

\-------------

Jim musiał wziąć głęboki wdech i odwrócić wzrok, bo w przeciwnym razie roześmiałby się, widząc ta dziwaczną scenę. Podejrzewał,  
że Sherlock i Victor udawali ich 'związek', ale teraz miał potwierdzenie. Ten pocałunek był tak prawdziwy, jak dwa plus dwa równa się pięć.  
 _A więc Sherlock chce wywołać zazdrość u Johna_. Jim pomyślał, że to zabawne, zwłaszcza kiedy John nie wykazywał żadnego  
zainteresowania, widząc tę scenę. _Kiedy Sherlock w końcu zrozumie, że John jest ponad nim i tą sytuacją? Kiedy zrozumie, że John_  
 _nie wróci do niego, bez względu na to, co zrobi?_ Cała ta sytuacja rozbawiła Jima i chociaż wiedział, że powinien pozwolić Sherlockowi  
ciągnąć tę grę, to mały diabeł na jego ramieniu mówił mu, żeby zrobić coś, aby drugi geniusz cierpiał jeszcze bardziej. _Tak, Sherlock_  
 _powinien cierpieć, za to, że pozwolił sobie sądzić, że John może do niego wrócić._

Jim i Sherlock mieli wspólne zajęcia, podczas pierwszej godziny w szkole. W chwili kiedy wyższy chłopak wszedł do klasy, niższy  
uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł do biurka Sherlocka, opierając się o nie.  
\- Dzień dobry, Holmes. Czy twój dzień zaczął się dobrze? - zapytał dokuczliwym tonem.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, znakomicie - powiedział Sherlock, patrząc na niego bez uśmiechu na ustach.  
\- To wspaniale. Tak sobie myślałem... Teraz kiedy ty i Victor jesteście razem, dlaczego nie moglibyśmy pójść na podwójną  
randkę do lodziarni? Obiecałem Johnny'emu zabrać go tam, ale przez jego uraz nie mogliśmy. Co ty na to? Ty, Victor, Johnny i ja,  
moglibyśmy pójść na lody.

Wydawał się, że Sherlock zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią z rękami splecionymi pod brodą. Jim zauważył dreszcz, przechodzący  
przez ciało wyższego chłopaka.  
\- Oczywiście, dlaczego nie.  
\- Świetnie! Pasuje wam dzisiejsze popołudnie? - zapytał Jim, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Pewnie. Przyjdziemy - Sherlock niemal mruknął w odpowiedzi.


	7. Chapter 7

Victor był niespokojny o ich podwójna randkę i nawet nie wiedział dlaczego. Chciał, żeby Sherlock był z niego dumny, chciał, by  
John zobaczył, jacy są szczęśliwi, ale martwił się jednocześnie, że były chłopak Sherlocka, przyćmi go całkowicie. Jednak teraz w jego  
myślach wciąż górował pocałunek z początku dnia. Oblizał usta, chcąc przypomnieć sobie smak jego chłopaka. Chłopaka? Victor nie  
był pewny, kim byli dla siebie w tym momencie. Wiedział tylko, że tego dnia usta i ręce Sherlocka były na nim.

\- Chodźmy - usłyszał w uchu głos Sherlocka, który wyrwał go z jego myśli.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że idziemy z nimi do lodziarni - powiedział Victor, kiedy Sherlock chwycił go za rękę i poprowadził w dół ulicy.  
\- John musi załatwić parę spraw w swojej drużynie, więc się spóźnią.  
Sherlock spojrzał na platynowego blondyna i o dziwo na jego twarzy nie było żadnej pogardy ani samozadowolenia.  
\- Jak poszedł ci egzamin?  
Victor wytrzeszczył oczy na to nagłe pytanie. To nie było w stylu Sherlocka.  
\- Myślę, że dobrze. Dziękuję, że zapytałeś.

Sherlock skinął głową i ścisnął mocniej dłoń Victora. Chłopak nie był pewny, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Czy to była część  
ich udawanego związku? Ale w pobliżu nie było nikogo, przed kim musieliby udawać. Nie było powodu dla Sherlocka, by  
zachowywać się w ten sposób. Chyba że... Ten głęboki pocałunek, trzymanie się za ręce, czułe słówka i takie zachowanie... _Sherlock_  
 _mnie kocha. Sherlock mnie kocha. Sherlock mnie kocha?_ Victor nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Część jego mówiła, że to jakiś podstęp,  
ale inna, - silniejsza - że jego plan w końcu zaczął działać. Musiał wiedzieć na pewno.

\- Sherlock?  
\- Tak?  
\- Eee.. Czy my jesteśmy parą? - Victor czuł rumieniec na twarzy.  
Sherlock przyciągnął blondyna bliżej. Jego ręka owinęła ramiona chłopca.  
\- Tak. Myślałem, że to oczywiste - Sherlock powiedział lekkim tonem i z uśmiechem na ustach.  
Blondyn pomyślał, że rozpłacze się ze szczęścia. Nawet rozejrzał się, by sprawdzić, czy są sami. _Nie ma nikogo. Sherlock naprawdę_  
 _tak myśli._

\-----------------

Jim oblizał usta, gdy zobaczył Johna wychodzącego spod prysznica, z mokrą skórą, wilgotnymi włosami i ręcznikiem przewieszonym  
przez biodra. Chciał popchnąć blondyna na najbliższą ścianę i pieprzyć go tam, ale musieli się pospieszyć na podwójną randkę.  
Poza tym szatnia nie była najlepszym miejscem na takie rzeczy, - Jim nie miałby nic przeciwko, ale wiedział, że John nie byłby  
zadowolony - więc podał ukochanemu ubrania i wziął głęboki oddech, by załagodzić presję w spodniach. Czeka, aż John założył  
kurtkę i chwycił go, łącząc ich usta w namiętnym, lecz krótkim pocałunku.

\- Cholera - Jim szepnął do Johna, gdy odsunął się nieco.  
\- Co? - John zapytał otumaniony.  
\- Jesteś cholernie seksowny, wiesz o tym?  
Geniusz przesunął delikatnie kciukiem po policzku Johna. Blondyn zarumienił się i zachichotał.  
\- A ty jesteś 'Mister Sex'.

Po chwili wspólnego śmiechu znów pocałowali się namiętnie i ruszyli do lodziarni, trzymając się za ręce. Szli zrelaksowani i szczęśliwi  
z uśmiechami na ustach, całując się od czasu do czasu. Jim nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak pewnie w związku z Johnem, był  
podekscytowany, chciał zobaczyć reakcję Holmesa. Geniusz pragnął chwycić w ręce całe swoje szczęście i wetrzeć je w twarz Sherlocka.  
Musiał zobaczyć, jak jego 'ex - rywal' traci wiarę i nadzieję. Chciał zobaczyć, jak ostatnia iskierka nadziei niknie w jego oczach.

Kiedy dotarli do lodziarni, Sherlock i Victor już na nich czekali. Wstali, gdy John i Jim podeszli i wyciągnęli dłonie na powitanie.  
Siadając na krzesłach, ręka Jima instynktownie powędrowała na oparcie za Johnem, chwytając ramiona blondyna. Zauważył, że  
Sherlock chwyta dłoń Victora i zaczyna lekko pocierać ją kciukiem. Jim walczył ze sobą, by nie roześmiać się, widząc tę scenę.

Po chwili do ich stolika podeszła kelnerka i przyjęła zamówienia. John wybrał lody ananasowe z odrobiną rumu, Jim waniliowo-czekoladowe,  
Victor truskawkowe a Sherlock lody cynamonowo-miętowe. Jim poczuł, że ciało Johna napięło się, gdy Sherlock złożył zamówienie.  
Nie rozumiał, dlaczego blondyn zareagował w ten sposób, ale postanowił to zignorować, bo jego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie  
żadnych emocji.

\- A więc, John. Jak tam twoja noga? - Victor zapytał z uśmiechem. Jim zauważył, że chłopak był naprawdę bardzo zadowolony  
i szczęśliwy z obecnej sytuacji. _Biedactwo. On chyba nie ma pojęcia o niczym..._ John skinął głową.  
\- Tak, dziękuję. Niestety muszę na jakiś czas zrezygnować z rugby.  
\- Osobiście jestem bardzo zadowolony z tego faktu. Przez tę grę tylko cierpiałeś - powiedział Jim, całując ukochanego w policzek.  
John potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem. Rugby nie raz było tematem ich zaciętych dyskusji.  
\- Jesteś w drużynie siatkarskiej, prawda, Victor?

Podczas gdy dwóch blondynów prowadziło dyskusję o sporcie, Jim odwrócił wzrok na Sherlocka. Nie był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył,  
że drugi geniusz również wpatruje się w niego. Jego brązowe oczy nie zmieniły się - walka nie miała sensu, John był całkowicie  
jego - i zamiast prowokować Sherlocka, spojrzał na niego z łagodnością i nawet uśmiechnął się w jego stronę. Nie był to fałszywy  
uśmiech, lecz autentyczny i szczery. Musiał ukryć radość, gdy Sherlock spojrzał na niego zmieszany, odwracając głowę w stronę  
Johna, który wciąż rozmawiał z Victorem. W ciele blondyna nie było widać śladu zazdrości. Sherlock spojrzał na Jima z gniewem  
i smutkiem w oczach. Niższy geniusz przechylił głowę i zamrugał niewinnie. _Dokładnie, Sherlock. Walczysz w przegranej bitwie._  
 _Zrozumiałeś to w końcu?_

Kiedy kelnerka przyniosła im zamówione lody, Jim zauważył, że Sherlock patrzy na soją porcję z rozpaczą w oczach. Poczuł  
bardzo przyjemne uczucie w brzuchy, żeby ukryć zadowolony wyraz twarzy, szybko chwycił za łyżeczkę.  
\- Chcesz spróbować, Johnny?  
\- Pewnie - John pochylił się w stronę Jima, który delikatnie wepchnął mu łyżkę do ust. Geniusz uznał ten gest za bardzo erotyczny,  
jednak John wydawał się nie mieć pojęcia o jego fantazjach.  
\- Pyszne. Chcesz spróbować trochę moich?  
Jim skinął głową, otwierając usta i próbując ananasowo-rumowych lodów Johna.  
\- Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo ci smakują. Ten rum jest naprawdę mocny.  
John roześmiał się głośno.  
\- To nieprawda, głupku. Po prostu lubię ananasy.

Wszyscy oprócz Sherlocka wybuchnęli śmiechem. Geniusz wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż na początku randki. Jego twarz była przygaszona,  
a ostrość w jego oczach, mogłaby pokroić żelazo. Victor wciąż zaczerwieniony od śmiechu odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Mogę spróbować twoich, Sherlock? Nawet nie wiedziałem, że istnieje taki smak.  
\- Nie - odpowiedział chłodno Sherlock, nie patrząc nawet na Victora.

Platynowy blondyn zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, wyglądał na bardzo zakłopotanego. John wrzucił łyżkę do pucharu i położył  
obie ręce na stole. Pochylił się w stronę Sherlocka.  
\- Nie bądź niegrzeczny - powiedział stanowczym tonem. Tonem, którym dowodził na boisku.  
Sherlock spojrzał na chłopca, a jego policzki zaróżowiły się, co nie pasowało do niego.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że...  
\- To nie ma znaczenia, Sherlock - głos Johna był miękki, ale poważny.  
\- Nie za dobrze? - zapytał geniusz. Kącik jego ust powędrował do góry.  
\- Tak. Zdecydowanie nie za dobrze - twarz Johna rozluźniła się i zachichotał cicho.

Jim próbował ukryć irytację, oglądając tę scenę. Nie podobał mu się ten 'wewnętrzny żart' byłej pary. _To nic nie znaczyło. John nie_  
 _flirtuje. Jest po prostu miły,_ powtarzał sobie w kółko. Jednak niewielka cząstka zazdrości i niepewności wpelzła - niczym robak - do  
jego umysłu. Przeklinał siebie za to. _Nie ma się czym martwić, Jim. Ochłoń. Johnny jest twój._ Jego myśli zostały przerwane, przez  
Victora, który wstał ze swojego miejsca.  
\- Idę do łazienki. John, możesz pójść ze mną?  
John zmarszczył brwi, ale wyraz jego twarz zmienił się szybko w bardzo delikatny.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Jim przepuścił Johna, lecz zanim blondyn ruszył w stronę łazienki, geniusz chwycił jego dłoń i złożył na niej pocałunek.

\---------------

Victor nie musiał korzystać z toalety, jedyne czego chciał, to porozmawiać z Johnem. Wszystko zaczęło się tak dobrze, Sherlock był  
uroczy, randka szła zgodnie z jego myślą, ale nagle cały czar prysł. Kiedy Sherlock warknął na Victora, chłopak poczuł się, jakby  
dostał w twarz. To naprawdę bolało. Blondyn nie wiedział, że tak zwykłe słowo, może spowodować taki ból. Nie tylko słowo, prawda?  
Natura jego chłopaka była ciemna, w tamtej chwili delikatny nastrój został zastąpiony oschłością. Ale potem odezwał się John.  
Victor tak bardzo chciał, żeby Sherlock był tak samo niemiły dla Johna. Ale niestety nie był. Wręcz przeciwnie, Johnowi udało się  
poprawić humor Sherlocka. Nawet zażartowali, Victor był bardzo zazdrosny. On nie miał z geniuszem 'wewnętrznego żartu'. Jedna  
część mówiła mu, żeby zostawił to w spokoju, druga, żeby walczył. Kiedy dwóch blondynów myło ręce, Victor odwrócił się do Johna.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.  
John skinął głową.  
\- Tak myślałem. Słuchaj, przykro mi, że Sher...  
\- Proszę, nie wracaj do tego - przerwał mu Victor, tonem ostrzejszym niż zamierzał.  
\- Co? - John wpatrywał się w niego z rozdrażnieniem na twarzy.  
\- Kocham go. Kocham Sherlocka. Proszę, nie zabieraj mi go. Ty masz Jima...  
\- No właśnie do cholery! Mam Jima! Nie wiem skąd pomysł, że mam zamiar wrócić do Sherlocka! Tak się nigdy nie stanie, nie dlatego,  
że mnie o to prosisz, ale dlatego, że kocham Jima i nie potrzebuje nikogo innego.

Victor poczuł falę ulgi przechodzącą przez jego ciało, ale to nie wystarczyło, aby uspokoić jego umysł.  
\- Chciałbym, żebyś przestał z nim rozmawiać. Okej? Proszę, przestań się do niego odzywać!  
\- Co? Nie przestanę z nim rozmawiać. On jest moim przyjacielem. Gdybym... Gdybym przestał z nim rozmawiać...  
John zamknął na chwilę oczy i westchnął ciężko.  
\- Wasz związek jest nowy. Zajmie trochę czasu, zanim...  
\- Nie! Jeżeli nie przestaniesz z nim rozmawiać, on nigdy mnie nie pokocha... - Victor był zdesperowany. John potarł skroń.  
\- Victor, przestań. Upokarzasz się w tej chwili. To nie moja wina, że Sherlock cię nie kocha. A teraz, jeśli wyba...  
John odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, ale Victor chwycił go za ramię.  
\- On nigdy mnie nie pokocha, jeśli ty będziesz w pobliżu. Wiem, że jestem żałosny, ale ludzie robią żałosne rzeczy, kiedy są  
zakochani, prawda?  
\- Puść mnie, Victor - ostrzegł go John, ale wyraz jego twarzy był mieszaniną obrzydzenia i niecierpliwości.  
Nagle Victor był pełen gniewu na drugiego chłopca, który bez problemu mógłby ukraść mu najważniejszą rzecz na świecie.  
\- Dlaczego chcesz być blisko niego? Zastanawiam się, czy ty kiedykolwiek go kochałeś!  
\- Nie waż się, Victor! Nie masz pojęcia... - John wyrwał agresywnie łokieć z uścisku chłopaka, ale Victor przerwał mu, zanim mógł dokończyć.  
\- Kocham go tak, jak ty nigdy nie będziesz w stanie! Jestem dla niego najlepszym wyborem! On niebawem się o tym przekona!  
Ale ty musisz trzymać się od niego z daleka! - Victor czuł, że jego twarz płonie, a z czoła spływa pot.  
\- Wiesz co, Victor? Właśnie w tej chwili spieprzyłeś sprawę - powiedział John niskim tonem i uśmiechnął się do Victora w sposób,  
który nie był w jego naturze. Mieszanka okrucieństwa i złośliwości. Victor zamarł w miejscu.

\---------------

Sherlock o mały włos wrócił do narkotyków w czasie tych dwóch tygodni. Myśli o Johnie były jedyną rzeczą, która go powstrzymywała.  
Wiedział, że jego miłość niebawem wróci do szkoły, a on definitywnie straci szansę, jeśli John dowie się o narkotykach. Było mu ciężko,  
bardzo ciężko. Na dodatek dla dobra planu musiał tolerować towarzystwo Victora, który zamęczał go na śmierć. Tak właściwie to  
wszyscy wokół zamęczali go, oczywiście wszyscy oprócz Johna. Tylko z jego powodu, rozmawiał z Victorem. Kiedy nadszedł 'ten dzień'  
Sherlock myślał, że jego serce wyskoczy mu z piersi, gdy zobaczył ukochanego zdrowego i szczęśliwego. Niestety John był z Jimem.  
Szli, trzymając się za ręce i uśmiechając się do siebie. Sherlock postanowił przyspieszyć ich plan, w przeciwnym razie musiałby  
oglądać zadowoloną twarz Jima o wiele dłużej, niż był w stanie wytrzymać. Podszedł i pocałował Victora na ich oczach.

To był jeden z najgorszych momentów w jego życiu. Mocno zamknął oczy i próbował udawać, że całuje usta Johna. Jednak wszystko  
było nie tak. Smak był zły, kształt ust był zły... wszystko było złe. To nie był John. Sherlock chciał splunąć na podłogę, ale powstrzymał  
się. Dążąc do większego dobra - był pewien, że John wróci do niego - chwycił Victora za rękę i wszedł z nim do szkoły. W momencie,  
kiedy Moriarty podszedł do niego i zaproponował mu podwójną randkę, Sherlock był świadomy intencji drugiego geniusza.  
Nienawidził tego zadowolonego wyrazu twarzy, więc postanowił zabawić się w jego grę. Jeżeli udałoby mu się przekonać Victora,  
że rzeczywiście się w nim zakochał, byłoby mu łatwiej udawać. Był pewny, że John widząc to, zrobiłby się zazdrosny i niespokojny  
i w końcu wróciłby w jego ramiona.

Myślał, że podwójna randka pójdzie zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami. Niestety zabolało go, gdy zobaczył Johna tak bardzo zgranego  
z Jimem. Postanowił zrobić coś, by zwrócić uwagę ukochanego. Zamówił cynamonowo - miętowe lody, które były ich ulubionymi.  
Zawsze jedli je, używając jednej łyżki i oglądając ulubione filmy Johna. To były jedne z jego ulubionych wspomnień. _Już niebawem,_  
 _Sherlock._ W tym momencie wszystko zaczęło się walić. Najpierw John zdawał się w ogóle nie przejmować, słysząc jego zamówienie  
i nie wyrażał zainteresowania jego związkiem z drugim blondynem. Później jego ukochany zaczął rozmawiać z Victorem jak gdyby  
nigdy nic. Na dodatek jego mała 'walka na oczy', skończyła się zwycięstwem Moriarty'ego. Wszystko szło źle. Jego plan nie działał.  
Jego nastrój znacznie się pogorszył. Miał ochotę zmienić się w jaskiniowca, pobić wszystkich, złapać Johna i trzymać go w swoich  
ramionach. _John, błagam cię. Nie należysz do Jima. Proszę, spójrz na mnie. To ja, twój Sherlock._

Kiedy Victor zapytał, czy może skosztować jego lodów, Sherlock niemal warknął. Jak on śmiał próbować ulubionych lodów jego  
i Johna? Nie miał prawa. Sherlock nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że jego zachowanie w tej sytuacji, doprowadzi do tego, że Johna zacznie  
z nim rozmawiać. To była czysta rozkosz, słyszeć ten piękny głos, mówiący bezpośrednio do niego. Sherlock poczuł, jak jego twarz  
robi się czerwona. Chciał sprawić, by John przypomniał sobie ich dobre czasy, więc wykorzystał zdanie, które nie raz pojawiało  
się w ich związku. _Nie za dobrze._ John powtarzał mu to za każdym razem, gdy zrobił coś niewłaściwego. Czasami nawet w łóżku.  
John zachichotał, a Sherlock poczuł się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. To dzięki niemu John się uśmiechał. Miał tyle  
pomysłów, by wywołać jego uśmiech jeszcze raz, ale Victor musiał wszystko zepsuć, pytając Johna, czy nie poszedłby z nim do łazienki.

Sherlock jadł swoje lody bardzo powoli. Czuł się teraz na tyle pewnie, - rozmowa z Johnem zdecydowanie poprawiła mu humor - że  
podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Jima. Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył w jego oczach lekki strach. Nie było go dużo, ale wystarczająco, by nie być  
w stanie go ukryć. _Czujesz te iskry pomiędzy Johnem i mną, James? Już wkrótce znowu będzie mój._ Moriarty siedział w ciszy, wciąż  
wpatrując się w Sherlocka, przerywając kontakt, gdy John i Victor wrócili z toalety. Sherlock natychmiast zauważył coś niepokojącego.  
John był wyraźnie zdenerwowany, choć starał się to ukryć, Victor nie był zły, lecz była w nim mieszanka strachu i wstydu. Było oczywiste,  
że doszło pomiędzy nimi do kłótni. Jeśli Victor powiedział coś, co zraniło John, Sherlock obiecał sobie, że go zniszczy.

Przy stoliku zapanowała niewygodna cisza. Wszyscy chłopcy siedzieli w ciszy i jedli lody, patrząc we własne puchary. Sherlock  
przesunął się nieco na krześle, ocierając się przypadkowo o nogę Johna, który siedział naprzeciw niego. Patrzył na lody, starając  
się nie zaczerwienić. Wystarczył mały dotyk, by penis Sherlock drgnął lekko. Mimo wszystko to był John. Każdy fizyczny kontakt  
sprawiał, że ciało Sherlocka reagowało. Niespodziewanie poczuł stopę Johna, która delikatnie muskała go w łydkę. Tym razem to nie  
był przypadek. Brunet odważył się i dotknął Johna drugą nogą. Stopa blondyna zaczęła powoli przesuwać się w górę. Kiedy jego  
stopa dotarła do pachwiny Sherlocka, chłopak był już twardy. Pożądanie zasłoniło wszystkie jego myśli poza jedną. _John chce mnie._


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock wskoczył do łóżka i wpatrywał się w sufit. Jego umysł wędrował z dala od ciała. Podwójna randka zakończyła się dosyć  
chłodno. Każdy z nich poszedł do swojego domu i nietęgą miną. Sherlock starał się ukrywać emocje, które czuł, kiedy John pieścił  
go pod stołem. Ciągle zastanawiał się co się teraz stanie. Czy John będzie chciał porozmawiać z nim o tym, co się stało? Czy może  
była to z jego strony tylko chwilowa słabość? Westchnął, gdy usłyszał obok siebie dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Pomyślał,  
że to pewnie Victor zamierza go znowu irytować. Gdy chwycił w dłoń telefon, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, widząc nazwę. _John._ Dostał  
wiadomość od Johna! Minęło tyle czasu od ostatniego razu.

**Właśnie wróciłem do domu. Na szczęście w domu nikogo nie ma.**

Sherlock uśmiechnął się. John kochał, kiedy jego dom był pusty, bo oznaczało to, że jego pijany ojciec i krzykliwa siostra, nie będą  
zawracać mu głowy. Geniusz spędzał całe dnie z ukochanym, by ten nie musiał szybko wracać do domu, teraz chciał iść tam i wykraść  
Johna z tego całego bałaganu. Jednak zamiast tego odpisał.

U mnie to samo. Wszystko w porządku?

Jego telefon odpowiedział kilka sekund później. To oznaczało, że John chciał z nim rozmawiać. Klatka piersiowa Sherlocka  
była w ogniu, gdy myślał o tym.

**Pewnie, dlaczego miałoby być inaczej?**

Wydawałeś się zdenerwowany.

**Och, to nic. Co robisz?**

Rozmawiam z tobą.

**Haha, bardzo śmieszne. Rozmyślasz nad czymś?**

Tak. A ty?

**O czym myślisz?**

Sherlock zawahał się przez chwilę. Powinien powiedzieć prawdę? John był tym, który zaczął rozmowę i zadaje mu pytania. Może  
chciał usłyszeć prawdę? A może Sherlock wyolbrzymiał wszystko i źle zrozumiał sytuację? Nie, Sherlock nigdy się nie mylił. Postanowił  
być bezpośredni i szczery. Jednak John odpowiedział szybciej. Sherlock zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech przed przeczytaniem  
wiadomości.

**Też myślałem o tobie.**

Serce Sherlocka podskoczyło mu do gardła. Wypuścił telefon z ręki, który spadł z trzaskiem na podłogę, ale szybko go poniósł  
i drżącymi palcami wystukał wiadomość tak szybko, na ile pozwalały mu palce. Nie mógł stracić ani chwili. Kto wie? John mógł  
się rozmyślić. Zanim zdążył wysłać wiadomość, Johna napisał mu ponownie.

**Nie rozumiałem, jak bardzo brakuje mi ciebie, aż do dzisiejszego popołudnia.**

Geniusz dyszał teraz. Jego ręce pociły się niemiłosiernie. Stukał szybko na telefonie, przeklinając palce, kiedy naciskały  
nie ten przycisk, co trzeba.

Tęskniłem za tobą.

To nie była zbyt inteligentna odpowiedź, ale umysł Sherlocka nie pozwalał ma na wiele. Musiał przekonać Johna, że też go chciał.  
Że chciał wszystkiego, co John mógł mu zaoferować.

**Naprawdę? Nie przypuszczałbym. Mimo wszystko jesteś z Victorem.**

To nic takiego, John. To nic nie znaczy.

**A więc nie spotykacie się?**

Nie, to był po prostu eksperyment.

**Nie udał się, co?**

Sherlock zatrzymał się na chwilę. Fakt, że jego ukochany rozmawiał z nim, oznaczało, że jego plan działał, ale nie mógł powiedzieć  
tego Johnowi. Musiał wiedzieć, co blondyn miał na myśli.

**Egoistycznie muszę powiedzieć, że się cieszę.**

Dlaczego?

**Bo to oznacza, że ciągle mam szansę.**

Serce geniusza nie mogłoby bić szybciej niż teraz. _To się dzieje naprawdę. John próbuje znaleźć sposób, by wrócić do mnie_.  
Sherlock zamrugał kilka razy, bo przez te wszystkie uczucia, jego wzrok wariował. Musiał odpowiedzieć w naturalny i spokojny  
sposób, inaczej John znowu by od niego uciekł. Gdyby tak się stało, tym razem nie poradziłby sobie z tym.

Nigdy nie przestałeś mieć szansy, John.

Ale co z Moriartym?

Sherlock nienawidził wywoływać tematu aktualnego chłopaka Johna, ale musiał wiedzieć, na czym stał. _Czy John zostawi Jima?_  
Ciało bruneta zadrżało na tę myśl. Czekał na to tak długo, że teraz ulga, którą odczuwa, sprawia mu ból. Jak wtedy, gdy nie je się  
przez długi czas, po czym pierwszy kęs jedzenia wpada do żołądka.

**Możemy się jutro spotkać po szkole?**

Jasne, ale on nie zauważy?

**Jim wyjeżdża jutro z samego rana z ojcem. Muszą rozwiązać problemy z rodzinnym biznesem. Wróci dopiero we czwartek.**

Gdzie chcesz iść?

**Do parku.**

\------------------

Sebastian chwycił ramiona Johna, stojąc za jego plecami.  
\- Hej! - powiedział mu do ucha. John wydawał się zaskoczony, ale widząc przyjaciela, jego twarz się rozluźniła.  
\- Hej, Seb. Wszystko w porządku?

Było lepiej niż w porządku. Tego ranka, zanim Jim wyjechał do Irlandii z ojcem, niespodziewanie zadzwonił do Sebastiana.  
Powiedział, że wie, co rudy chłopak czuje do Johna, bo widział jego uczucia za każdym razem, gdy spotykali się we trójkę. Ale wiedział  
też, że nie zrobi żadnego kroku w stronę Johna, z szacunku do geniusza. I dlatego zatrudnia go do obserwowania Johna, podczas jego  
nieobecności. Sebastian musiał oczyścić gardło, aby ukryć swoją radość, słysząc tę propozycję. To jest dokładnie to, o czym marzył.  
Sam planował zaproponować Jimowi swoją pomoc. Cieszył się jednak, że to geniusz pierwszy wykazał inicjatywę. Oczywiście w tej  
sytuacji Sebastian nie mógł nawet próbować flirtować z Johnem albo próbować ukraść go z dala od Jima, ale jego uczucia były  
idealnym pretekstem, aby chronić małego chłopca przed ewentualnymi drapieżnikami (czytaj Sherlock Holmes).

\- Tak. A u ciebie? - Sebastian puścił ramiona chłopca i stanął przed nim.  
\- Dobrze, ale ugh... - John przewrócił oczami i westchnął.  
\- Jim ciągle do mnie pisze! A wyjechał tylko kilka godzin temu, na litość boską!  
Sebastian zaśmiał się.  
\- On cię ubóstwia.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że miłość powinna mieć jakieś ograniczenia prędkości czy coś - mruknął John, wkładając telefon do spodni.  
\- Myślałem, żeby wyskoczyć, coś zjeść po szkole. Co ty na to? - zapytał Sebastian. Szedł obok Johna szkolnym korytarzem w kierunku  
ich kolejnej klasy.  
\- Wybacz, stary. Dzisiaj nie mogę. W domu we wtorek jest dzień sprzątania, a ja jestem jedynym, który to robi.  
John zmarszczył brwi na samą myśl. Sebastian pomyślał, że to bardzo urocze.  
\- Potrzebujesz pomocy?  
\- O nie. Ale dziękuję - John uśmiechnął się do rudego chłopca i żołądek Sebastiana zrobił tę samą dziwna rzecz, która zdarzała mu się  
tylko w obecności blondyna.

\------------------

John poprosił Sherlocka, by czekał na niego w parku. Nie mogli wyjść ze szkoły razem, bo inni uczniowie mogliby zacząć coś  
podejrzewać. Jednak dzisiaj nic nie mogło zepsuć nastroju Sherlocka, nawet Victor, który wciąż zamęczał go rozmowami na temat  
ich związku itd. Sherlock nie zwracał na niego uwagi, powiedział mu tylko, że to koniec i już nigdy więcej nie muszą się do siebie odzywać.  
Geniusz zostawił go samego, zanim blond chłopak mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nie miał czasu słuchać jego protestów. Cały dzień  
jego umysł zajmował John. _Och, kogo ja oszukuję? Mój umysł jest zawsze nastawiony tylko na Johna._ Jednak dzisiejszy dzień  
był wyjątkowy. Dzisiaj John do niego wróci.

Geniusz siedział oparty o wielkie drzewo, ze skrzyżowanymi w kostkach nogami. Jego plecak i płaszcz rzucone niedbale obok.  
Minęło dziesięć minut, zanim John pojawił się cały czerwony i zdyszany. Sherlock podparł się, żeby wstać, ale John potrząsnął głową  
w milczeniu, prosząc go, aby tego nie robił. Blondyn rzucił plecak i kurtkę na ziemię w pobliżu Sherlocka i usiadł obok bruneta. Położył  
się na zielonej trawie, podpierając ręce pod głową.

\- Minęło jakiś czas, od ostatniego razu - wyszeptał.  
Sherlock przesunął się w taki sposób, że teraz był przodem do Johna.  
\- Tak - to było wszytko, co mógł powiedzieć. Tak bardzo chciał dotknąć ukochanego, ale bał się to zrobić. Jego John spojrzał  
na niego z najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, jaki mógł pojawić się na jego twarzy.  
\- Ja... Nigdy nie sądziłem, że może się to powtórzyć. Nie jestem nawet pewny czego chcę - powiedział John bardzo nerwowym  
tonem. Sherlock czekał, aż jego ukochany będzie kontynuował. Nie ośmieliłby się teraz odezwać.  
\- To znaczy... Obiecałem sobie, że nie pozwolę ci odejść ponownie, ale myślałem o tobie tylko jak o przyjacielu, ale teraz... Widząc  
cię z Victorem... muszę przyznać, że było mi ciężko. Myślałem, że moje romantyczne uczucia do ciebie zniknęły, ale tak się nie stało.  
Powiedz mi, jak mógłbym nic nie czuć, kiedy te uczucia pożerają mnie od środka?

Sherlock poczuł, że jego twarz robi się czerwona. Zbliżył się do Johna, który teraz wpatrywał się w niebo. Trudno mu było nie rzucić  
się na Johna i nie zgwałcić go ustami.  
\- John...  
Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, jego ukochany wyciągnął rękę, aby dotknąć kość policzkową.  
\- Powiedz, że mnie kochasz, Sherlock. Muszę to usłyszeć - John zamknął oczy i lekko uchylił usta.  
\- Kocham cię. Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie - Sherlock powiedział szczerze z całego serca, trzymając twarz Johna w dłoniach.

John otworzył oczy i Sherlock utonął w tym pięknym niebieskim oceanie. Nie mógł się więcej powstrzymywać i połączył ich usta  
w pocałunku. Byli w domu. Ich usta pasowały do siebie idealnie, jakby były dla siebie stworzone. Ponieważ oni byli dla siebie  
stworzeni. Sherlock położył się na ciele Johna, całując go zaciekle, głęboko, rozpaczliwie, jakby na świecie istnieli tylko oni. Między  
nimi nie było już iskier, teraz płonęli dla siebie. To było najlepsze uczucie we wszechświecie.

\--------------------

Sebastian zapukał do drzwi trzy razy, jednak nikt nie odpowiadał. John miał być w domu. Rudy chłopak chciał pomoc mu z czyszczeniem  
i sprzątaniem domu. Pomyślał, że blondyn odmówił mu z powodu dumy, ale wiedział też, jak to jest być wykorzystywanym przez  
patologiczną rodzinę. Ponadto chciał spędzić popołudnie z Johnem. Chciał porozmawiać z nim o treningach rugby i wojsku. Zapukał  
ponownie, ale po raz kolejny odpowiedziała mu wyłącznie cisza.

\- Nikogo nie ma w domu. Najmłodszy Watson nie wrócił jeszcze, co jest niespodzianką.

Sebastian odwrócił się i zobaczył staruszkę podlewającą kwiaty w swoim ogrodzie.  
\- Och, dziękuję, pani - odpowiedział, odchodząc od drzwi.  
Gdzie był John? Część niego mówiła, że przesadza z tym śledzeniem, John prawdopodobnie poszedł do sklepu lub innego  
miejsca, żeby kupić coś do domu. Jednak druga część, że już dawno powinien wrócić, nawet jeśli był w sklepie. Sebastian wrócił do  
domu dosyć późno - ze względu na trening - zjadł obiad i zmienił ubranie, więc John miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wrócić do  
domu. Chwycił telefon i postanowił napisać do Johna. _Tylko żeby się upewnić._

Hej, stary. Jak tam sprzątanie?

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim dostał odpowiedź. Stał na przystanku autobusowym, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk wiadomości.

**Męczące! Kończę sprzątać ostatni pokój.**

Sebastian ścisnął telefon tak mocno, że prawie pękł.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian obserwował Johna. Od incydentu ze 'sprzątaniem w domu' śledził blondyna na każdym kroku, oczywiście z bezpiecznej  
odległości. Mając kontakty, wiedział dokładnie, dokąd John poszedł i o której. Sebastian nie był zaskoczony faktem, że John spędził  
środę i czwartek w towarzystwie Sherlocka. Oboje wymykali się i spędzali czas pod wielkim drzewem, pieszcząc się i całując. Raz  
mieli czelność iść do kina. Sebastian był chory z zazdrości i gniewu. Czuł zazdrość, bo nie był fanem oglądania związku Johna i Jima,  
nie mówiąc już o Holmesie, którego nie lubił od początku. Gniew, bo nie rozumiał, dlaczego blondyn robił to Jimowi. _Jak John może_  
 _w ten sposób oszukiwać Moriarty'ego? W biały dzień!_ Sebastian nie wiedział w niebieskich oczach jego przyjaciela ani krzty wstydu  
lub skruchy. Rudy chłopak poczuł ból w sercu, a jego szczęka zacisnęła się do granic możliwości.

W noc powrotu Jima Sebastian napisał mu wiadomość z pytaniem, czy mogą spotkać się w pubie. Czuł, że geniusz może odmówić,  
dlatego szybko dodał, że chodzi o Johna. Jim zgodził się natychmiast na ich spotkanie. Rudny chłopak przez dwa dni zastanawiał się,  
czy powinien powiedzieć prawdę, czy siedzieć cicho. Jeżeli opowiedziałby mu, co się działo, Jim mógłby zareagować w dwojaki sposób.  
Albo oskarżyłby Sebastiana o kłamstwo, albo mógłby wyrządzić krzywdę Johnowi. _Nie, to odpada. On nigdy nie skrzywdziłby Johna._  
Jednak jeśli zataiłby prawdę, był pewny, że Jim i tak dowiedziałby się, co się działo, a wtedy na pewno byłby na niego wściekły.  
Mógłby nawet skrzywdzić Sebastiana, mając wiele możliwości.

\- Moran - Jim dosiadł się do małego stoliku naprzeciw Sebastiana.  
\- Moriarty - rudy chłopak skinął głową w geście powitania, oferując Jimowi kufel piwa. Geniusz odmówił szybkim ruchem.  
\- Mów.

Sebastian wziął głęboki oddech. _Miejmy to już za sobą._  
\- Obserwowałem Johna, tak jak mnie prosiłeś i... - _Cholera to będzie trudniejsze niż myślałem._  
\- I...? - Jim powiedział niecierpliwie.  
\- Umawiał się z Holmesem podczas twojej nieobecności - powiedział Sebastian ciężkim tonem. Jim oblizał wargę i zamknął oczy.  
\- Umawiał się, to znaczy? - jego głos był niebezpiecznie niski.  
\- Całowali się i pieścili pod drzewem w parku - Sebastian nie mógł patrzeć na Jima, więc wziął łyk piwa i spojrzał na blat stołu.  
Zapadła boleśnie długa chwila ciszy. Sebastian dokończył piwo i potarł twarz dłonią, nie mógł znieść tego ciśnienia.  
\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - w końcu odważył się spojrzeć na Jima. Brązowe oczy geniusz były jakby nieobecne, ale Sebastian widział  
w nich jakiś niebezpieczny blask.  
\- Dzwoń do Trevora.

\------------------------

\- Jimmy! - zawołał John, widząc swojego chłopaka zręcznie wspinającego się po drzewie za oknem, choć na dworze panowała późna  
noc. Chwilę później niski geniusz był już w pokoju blondyna.  
\- Kochanie, musisz być bardzo zmęczony po podróży. Nie musiałeś przychodzić.

Jim nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego chwycił talię Johna i pocałował go brutalnie. Jęki wydobywające się u ust blondyna upewniały  
go, że chłopak jest zadowolony. _Sherlock całuje cię w ten sposób?_ Jim pochylił się do szczęki i szyi blondyna i zaczął go gryźć i całować  
bez opamiętania. Popchnął chłopca na łóżko i zobaczył, że jego oczy są pełne pożądania. W mgnieniu oka byli nadzy. Jim leżał na  
Johnie, trąc ich erekcje razem i wywołując u ukochanego niekontrolowane jęki. _Czy Sherlock sprawia, że czujesz się tak dobrze?_  
Bez słowa Jim oblizał palce i wetknął je w otwór Johna. Chłopak zadrżał i zakrył usta ręką, by stłumić swoje jęki. Jim nigdy nie robił  
tego w ten sposób. Zawsze był łagodny i cierpliwy, delikatnie otwierając Johna z pomocą kremu lub innego nawilżacza. Jednak dzisiaj  
geniusz nie czuł się w nastroju do powolnego i słodkiego seksu. Miał coś sobie do udowodnienia. Wyciągnął palce i momentalnie  
zatopił się w Johnie. Jego ukochany trzymał obie ręce na spoconej i czerwonej twarzy. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała  
w szybkim tempie, a oddech był głęboki i nerwowy.  
\- Spójrz na mnie - powiedział Jim tonem, nie znającym sprzeciwu.

Słodki John spełnił jego żądanie. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy były praktycznie całe zasłonięte przez źrenice. Był w nich szok, pożądanie  
i trochę strachu. Geniusz rozkoszował się tym widokiem. Podniecony do granic możliwości, chwycił w dłonie twarz chłopca,  
całując go gwałtownie i gryząc dolną wargę do krwi. Jego pchnięcia były mocniejsze i brutalniejsze. _Czy Sherlock daje ci takie poczucie_  
 _niebezpieczeństwa?_ John zaczął w kółko jęczeć i szeptać imię Jima. Wyciągnął rękę do swojej erekcji, ale geniusz odepchnął ją.  
\- Nie. Dojdziesz tylko z moim penisem w tobie.  
Na twarzy Johna zagościł brudny uśmieszek i owinął nogami talię Jima. Geniusz ukrył twarz w jego szyi i po paru brutalniejszych  
pchnięciach doszedł głęboko w Johnie. Jego piękny - i jakże niegrzeczny - ukochany zrobił to samo zaraz po nim.

John próbował wstać, żeby posprzątać ich bałagan, ale Jim przycisnął go do łóżka.  
\- Nie ruszaj się - powiedział niebezpiecznym tonem.  
John zatopił palce w ciemnych włosach, mierzwiąc je, po czym pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował Jima. _Robisz to, kiedy Sherlock_  
 _dochodzi w tobie?_ Geniusz uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał ukochanemu prosto w oczy. _Kurwa._ Kochał Johna tak bardzo, że aż bolało.  
Nawet nie był na niego zły - próbował, ale nie mógł - był zły na siebie, dając Sherlockowi możliwość zbliżenia się do Johna ponownie.  
To wszystko była jego wina. Gdyby nie był tak arogancki, ich wspólne żarty i spojrzenia w lodziarni nie doprowadziłyby do tej sytuacji.

\- Co się stało, kochanie? - zapytał John, dotykając policzka geniusz i marszcząc brwi.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą - Jim odpowiedział szczerze. Liczył każdą sekundę, która dzieliła go od Johna.  
\- Ja też, bardzo - John uśmiechnął się i uszczypnął nos Jima.  
\- Więc ten dziwny i niesamowity seks był z tego powodu?

 _Dziesięć procent tak, pozostałe dziewięćdziesiąt, żeby udowodnić sobie, że nadal jesteś mój, że jestem jedynym, który może sprawić,_  
 _że poczujesz się w ten sposób. Mój, John. Jesteś mój._  
\- Nie wydajesz się mieć coś przeciw temu - Jim uśmiechnął się prowokująco, co wywołał u Johna śmiech. Jim nie mógł oprzeć się  
temu dźwiękowi, chciał całować i zassać ten piękny śmiech.  
\- John...  
\- Co, kochanie? - zapytał blondyn. Jego oczy były pełne delikatności.  
\- Kocham cię.  
\- Wiem. Ja ciebie też - zachichotał.  
\- Nie, nie rozumiesz.

Jim usiał, opierając się o zagłówek łóżka i ciągnąc Johna do swojej piersi.  
\- Kocham cię bardziej, niż ktokolwiek może kochać drugą osobę we wszechświecie, Johnny.  
 _To jest mroczna i niebezpieczna miłość. Obsesyjna i zaborcza. Ona pożera mnie od środka._  
\- Nie ma niczego, czego nie mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić, i jeśli pewnego dnia zostawisz mnie, ja nie będę mógł tego znieść.  
John odsunął się nieco i spojrzał na Jima. W jego oczach była mieszanka dezorientacji i gniewu.  
\- Kiedyś poprosiłem cię, żebyś tak nie mówił. Dlaczego robisz to teraz?  
\- Pomyślałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

Jim wiedział, że John kocha go bardziej niż Sherlocka. I Jim z pewnością kochał blondyna mocniej niż Holmes, chociaż drugi geniusz  
sądził inaczej. Sherlock nigdy nie był w umyśle Jima i nie widział tych wszystkich marmurowych rzeźb blondyna, złotych posągów  
i filarów, które tworzyły krąg wokół ołtarzu Johna. Nie wiedział jak jego krew, przesiąknięta była miłością do blond chłopca. Jak bardzo  
głęboki był ocean jego uczuć. Sherlock już niebawem przekona się, jak to jest.

\-----------------

Ojciec Victora był policjantem, nie najlepszym, ale to nie miał w tej chwili znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że ma broń, schowaną  
w pudełku w szafie. Victor trzymał pistolet w rękach. Już kiedyś raz zastrzelił osobę i był chętny powtórzyć to. Wyobraził sobie,  
jak blond głowa Johna wyglądałaby z dziurą pośrodku. _Może nawet mógłby zrobić mu zdjęcie i podzielić się nim na internecie?_  
Z chorym uśmieszkiem na twarzy Victor włożył pistolet do plecaka i wyszedł do szkoły.

Było bardzo późno w nocy, gdy dostał telefon od chłopca o imieniu Sebastian Moran, który powiedział, że jest przyjacielem Jima  
Moriarty'ego. Victor pomyślał, że to dziwne, ale zgodził się wysłuchać drugiego chłopaka. Po rozmowie jego twarz była cała czerwona  
a ręce pociły się niemiłosiernie. Zwinął je boleśnie w pięści. Sherlock zostawił go, żeby być z Johnem. John nadal spotykał się z Jimem,  
co oznaczało, że blondyn oszukiwał dwóch geniuszy w tym samym czasie. Uroczy i słodki John Watson był potworem w środku.  
Victor widział to teraz bardzo wyraźnie.

Sebastian poprosił go, żeby wyciągnął Sherlocka ze szkoły podczas przerwy obiadowej, później rzucił się na niego i zaczął całować  
go i obmacywać najlepiej jak umiał. W tym samym czasie Jim znalazłby sposób, aby przyprowadzić Johna w to samo miejsce i żeby  
blond chłopak był świadkiem ich fałszywego 'szybkiego numerku'. Plan miał upewnić ich, że John będzie trzymał się z dala od Sherlocka.  
To było wszystko, o czym w tej chwili Victor marzył, ponieważ wiedział już, że geniusz nigdy nie odwzajemni jego miłości. I to wszystko  
z powodu Johna. _Pieprzonego Johna._ Wiedział, że plan pozostałych chłopców jest za słaby, żeby spowodować, że John i Sherlock  
będą trzymali się od siebie z daleka. Byli dla siebie jak magnesy, co było wyjątkowo złe. John był jak trucizna dla Sherlocka.  
Nic nikomu nie mówiąc, Victor postanowił wdrożyć swój plan.

Victor czekał cierpliwie, aż usłyszał dzwonek na przerwę. Natychmiast wstał i wybiegł z klasy, by dogonić Sherlocka.  
Jego usta mimowolnie wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, kiedy dostrzegł wysokiego i przystojnego chłopca.  
\- Sherlock! Sherlock, zaczekaj!  
Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami był ignorowany. Ale to nie był dzień, żeby ignorować Victora Trevora. Podbiegł i stanął przed szafką Sherlocka.  
\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.  
Sherlock przewrócił oczami i westchnął.  
\- Nie mamy o czym. Już mówiłem ci...  
\- Tu nie chodzi o nas, tylko o coś innego. To dotyczy Johna.  
Victor wiedział, że John był kluczowym słowem, żeby zwrócić uwagę Sherlocka, ale było bolesne się o tym przekonać na żywo.  
\- O co chodzi? - geniusz warknął, ale jego oczy wyrażały zaniepokojenie.  
\- Chodźmy za trybuny, tam będzie bardziej prywatnie - Victor był zaskoczony, że jego głos był tak spokojny i opanowany.  
\- Obiecuję, że nie pożałujesz.


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock westchnął i przewrócił oczami, krzyżując ramiona.  
\- O co chodzi, Victor?  
Geniusz i platynowy blondyn stali za trybunami, w okolicy było cicho i pusto, jednak Sherlock nie mógłby być bardziej niecierpliwy  
niż w tej chwili. Chciał wiedzieć, co Victor miał do powiedzenia na temat Johna. Śpieszył się na następną lekcję, bo wiedział, że  
jego ukochany też tam będzie. Co ważniejsze - bez Moriaty'ego.  
\- Wypluj tu.

Victor przeczesał dłonią włosy i postawił plecak obok nóg.  
\- Chciałbym poczekać na pozostałych.  
\- Pozostałych? - Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

Kilka sekund później usłyszeli kroki. John i Moriarty szli w ich stronę, trzymając się za ręce i uśmiechając się do siebie. Sherlock poczuł,  
że jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej, a pięści zaciskają się mimowolnie. Wiedział, że John kochał tylko jego, a z Jimem jest tylko z litości.  
Blondyn nie chciał łamać serca drugiemu geniuszowi przez zerwanie z nim, ale obiecał Sherlockowi, że zrobi to niebawem, dlatego  
musi uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Wysoki chłopak postanowił, że zniesie wszystko, byleby tylko ukochany wrócił w jego ramiona.  
Wiedział, że musi dać mu czas, jednak jego serce pękało z rozpaczy, widząc tę dwójkę tak szczęśliwą.

\- Och, John. Najwyraźniej to miejsce jest już zajęte - zachichotał Jim i posłał Sherlockowi cyniczny uśmieszek.  
\- Nie. Wcale nie. Tylko rozmawiamy - powiedział pośpiesznie wysoki geniusz. Nie chciał, by John źle zrozumiał sytuację.  
\- Nieważne, chodźmy gdzie indziej, Jim.  
John ścisnął dłoń drugiego chłopca i próbował odejść.

\- Nikt się stąd nie ruszy - powiedział nagle Victor. Przez chwilę nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, co dało mu odpowiednią ilość czasu  
na wyciągnięcie pistoletu i skierowanie go w stronę Johna.  
\- Co do cholery? - zawołał blondyn.

Sherlock rozszerzył oczy i natychmiast ruszył, by stanąć pomiędzy Johnem a pistoletem. Jednak zanim zdążył zrobić krok, Victor  
strzelił w ziemię, tuż obok jego lewej nogi. Wszyscy podskoczyli, słysząc wystrzał i zastygli w swoich miejscach.  
\- Jeżeli ktoś się ruszy, zacznę strzelać!  
\- Co ty robisz, Victor? - zapytał Moriarty przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Chcę po prostu porozmawiać - uśmiechnął się platynowy chłopak.  
\- Wierzę, że John ma nam do powiedzenia kilka rzeczy. Prawda, John?  
\- Co? Zwariowałeś! - powiedział blondyn, starając się mówić najciszej, jak mógł.  
\- Jesteś świadomy tego, że Jim wie, że pieprzyłeś się z Sherlockiem za jego plecami? - Victor przechylił głowę i roześmiał się w głos.  
\- Naprawdę zasługujesz na brawa, John. Udało ci się oszukiwać dwóch geniuszy w tym samym czasie. Gratulacje!

Victor skinął nieznacznie głową w geście podziwu i chwycił pistolet w dwie dłonie. John spojrzał w ziemię i zamrugał nerwowo.  
Jim wpatrywał się w Victora z taką ilością nienawiści, że była aż namacalna. Sherlock nie chciał nic więcej, niż zabrać pistolet z rąk  
platynowego blondyna i postrzelić go niezliczoną ilość razy, a następnie zrobić to samo z Jimem.

\- Przyznaj się, John! Chcę usłyszeć, jak to mówisz!  
John zacisnął usta w cienką kreskę, jego oddech był ciężki, chociaż starał się to ukrywać.  
\- Nie mam nic do...  
\- Och, proszę, John! Jeżeli nie przyznasz się, postrzelę Jima w obie nogi. Co ty na to? - ton Victora był zimny i ostry.  
\- Zostaw go, Victor! - warknął Sherlock.  
\- A jeżeli ty się nie zamkniesz, nie tylko postrzelę Johna, ale i tak zmuszę go do przyznania się. Jak to brzmi, hmm?

Sherlock zadrżał. Obraz cierpiącego Johna sprawił mu wielki ból, jakby został przekuty przez miliard noży. Na dodatek fakt, że  
cała sytuacja była poza jego kontrolą, sprawiała, że czuł się jak w agonii. Spojrzał na Johna, jego piękna twarz była cała spocona  
i zaczerwieniona. Sherlock prawie zapomniał się i podbiegł do niego. Chciał przytulić go i trzymać w ramionach, chroniąc przed całym  
światem. Jednak wiedział, że każdy jego ruch mógł zagrozić ukochanemu jeszcze bardziej, zamiast mu pomóc.

\- Daj spokój, John! Mów! - krzyknął Victor. John zagryzł dolną wargę, zamknął oczy i odchrząknął.  
\- Tak.  
\- Tak, co?  
\- Tak, spędzałem czas z Sherlockiem, w tym samym czasie, gdy spotykałem się z Jimem - John westchnął ciężko. Przez chwilę  
Sherlock pomyślał, że jego ukochany się rozpłacze.  
\- O tym wiedzą wszyscy! Prawda, Jim? - Victor spojrzał na geniusza, który tylko zmrużył oczy.  
\- Chcę, żebyś przyznał się do czego innego, John. Nie do tego, to jest zbyt proste.  
\- W takim razie do czego? - syknął John.  
\- Przyznaj się, że tak naprawdę nigdy żadnego z nich nie kochałeś! Byli dla ciebie tylko rozrywką, w tym twoim nudnym życiu! Powiedz to!  
John potrząsnął głową.  
\- To nie jest prawda!  
\- Właśnie że tak! Ty kochasz tylko siebie, John! Nikogo więcej! Jestem już tym zmęczony! Jestem jedynym, który kocha Sherlocka bardziej  
niż cokolwiek innego, ale to ty jesteś tym, który go miał! Nie rozumiem tego! To wszystko doprowadza mnie do furii! Więc zapłacisz mi  
za to, John. Mam dość twojego pieprzenia...  
\- Kocham ich obu! - przerwał mu John. Jego oczy były pełne łez.  
\- Jak śmiesz?!

Victor podszedł bliżej do blondyna, przykładając mu pistolet do czoła. Paznokcie Sherlocka wbijały mu się w dłonie. Musiał coś  
rozbić. Ale co? Jeden ruch, a John zginie. Widział, że Moriarty też rozważał co zrobić.  
\- To będzie świetne uczucie! - powiedział Victor. Jego palec powędrował do spustu, lecz zanim zdążył go pociągnąć, dziwny hałas  
przeciął powietrze.

Krew opryskała twarz Sherlocka, który momentalnie zamknął oczy. Wytarł twarz dłonią i spojrzał, co się właśnie stało. Victor upuścił  
pistolet, jego ręka krwawiła niekontrolowanie. Sherlock zauważył w niej dziurę po kuli. Wyglądało, jakby ktoś postrzelił go z daleka.  
Zanim mógł wywnioskować coś więcej, Moriarty szybko podniósł pistolet Victora z ziemi. Usłyszeli szybkie i twarde kroki, a dwie  
sekundy później obok nich pojawił się opanowany i chłodny Sebastian Moran. W ręce trzymał Sig'a.

\- Wszyscy cali? - zapytał, patrząc na Johna i Jima.  
Blondyn skinął głową, jego ciało zaczęło się trząść. Jim nie odpowiedział, tylko wciąż celował w cierpiącego i skomlącego Victora.  
Sherlock podszedł do Johna i objął go w talii, niższy chłopiec zaczął płakać, wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową. Jego ręce objęły  
geniusza i mocno zacisnęły się na jego plecach. Jim odwrócił głowę, by na nich spojrzeć. Sherlock zobaczył niebezpieczny blask w  
oczach drugiego geniusza. Jim odwrócił się w stronę Victora, kiedy tylko wyższy chłopak dostrzegł jego zamiary, zakrył uszy Johna  
rękami i pocałował go w czubek głowy.

Trzy strzały. Pierwsze dwa w kolana Victora, ostatni w jego głowę.

\---------------------

Jim spojrzał na martwe ciało Victora, leżące bezwładnie na ziemi. Nigdy nie myślał, że tak łatwo przyjdzie mu zabić drugiego człowieka.  
To było miłe uczucie. Czuł się naprawdę dobrze. Ten okropny i żałosny chłopak groził osobie, którą Jim kochał najbardziej na świecie.  
Nikt nie miał prawa igrać z jego ukochanym i wyjść z tego cało. Mając to na uwadze, odwrócił się i wycelował prosto w kędzierzawą  
głowę Sherlocka, który stał, przytulając jego Johna.

\- Jim? Najpierw musimy pozbyć się tego - powiedział Moran, wskazując na zwłoki.  
Moriarty zadał sobie trud, by spojrzeć na Sebastiana tylko dlatego, że uratował Johna, strzelając w rękę Victora.  
\- Nie martw się, mój ojciec ma kontakty.  
\- Mój brat też - Sherlock powiedział ponuro.

John podniósł głowę z piersi wyższego chłopaka i spojrzał na Jima, który wciąż celował w głowę Sherlocka.  
\- Co robisz, Jim? Odłóż broń.  
John miał różowe policzki i usta wygięte w uroczy sposób.  
\- Prawie zginąłeś z jego powodu, Johnny. W jego obecności tylko cierpisz - powiedział Jim, starając się utrzymać uspokajający głos.  
\- To ty przyprowadziłeś tutaj Johna. Powiedz mi, Moriarty, co planowałeś zrobić? Chciałeś, żeby John zobaczył mnie i Victora  
razem? - powiedział zadowolony z siebie Sherlock.  
\- Co? - John odsunął się od Sherlocka i skrzyżował ramiona, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego geniusza.  
\- To twoja wina, Holmes! Nie mogłeś znieść, że John jest szczęśliwy ze mną, więc postanowiłeś mi go wykraść, nie zważając na to,  
jak bardzo go zranisz, robiąc to! - krzyknął Jim.  
\- To ty ukradłeś mi go pierwszy! - warknął Sherlock, podchodząc. Jim zrobił to samo, wciąż celując z pistoletu.

\- Przestańcie! Obydwoje! - krzyknął John.  
\- Seb, Seb. Dziękuję ci bardzo za ocalenie życia, ale proszę, pomóż mi teraz z nimi. Wygadują jakieś bzdury! Nikt więcej nie musi  
dzisiaj umierać! Już i tak mamy wystarczająco dużo problemów, prawda?  
\- John ma rację, chłopaki. Jim, proszę, odłóż broń. A ty, Sherlock, po prostu przestań się odzywać - rudy chłopak powiedział stanowczo.

Jednak ani Jim, ani Sherlock nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Niższy geniusz odbezpieczył broń.  
\- Musisz zniknąć, Holmes. A jedynym sposobem na to, jest zastrzelenie cię tu i teraz.  
\- Jim... - zaczął John łamiącym głosem.  
\- Jim, jeżeli zabijesz go, nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę.

Te słowa przyciągnęły uwagę Jima. Odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na ukochanego, którego łzy spływały po zaczerwienionej twarzy.  
\- John...  
\- Zabij go, a z nami koniec! Znienawidzę cię na zawsze - ton Johna był pełen determinacji.

Jim patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym zabezpieczył pistolet, opuszczając dłoń.  
\- Okej - powiedział i zrobił krok w stronę ukochanego, ale chłopak przesunął się bliżej Sherlocka.  
\- John? Przepraszam cię, musiałeś...  
\- To jest twoje prawdziwe oblicze, Jim? Powiedz, czym różnisz się od Victora? - powiedział John z takim obrzydzeniem w głosie,  
że serce Jima rozbiło się na kawałki.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że jeśli odłożę broń, nie znienawidzisz mnie. Nie mógłbyś...  
\- Nie nienawidzę cię. Boże dopomóż! Wciąż cię kocham. Ale jak mógłbym być z tobą po tym wszystkim? Jesteś niebezpieczny,  
bardziej niż mi się wydawało! Do czego mógłbyś się jeszcze posunąć?  
\- Dla ciebie? Zrobiłbym wszystko - przyznał Jim.  
\- W takim razie, pozwól mi odejść. To będzie najlepsze dla nas obu, prawda? - powiedział John smutnym głosem.  
\- Nie, nie! Potrzebuję cię, John. Proszę, nie rób mi tego, nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie! Proszę! - Jim poczuł łzy w oczach, ale nie chciał  
pozwolić im spaść.

John zamknął oczy i chwycił dłoń Sherlocka. Drugi chłopiec wzmocnił uścisk.  
\- Przykro mi, Jim. Ale twoje uczucie do mnie... nie jest zdrowe.  
\- Myślisz, że uczucia Sherlocka są inne? - powiedział zdesperowany Jim.  
\- Sherlock nigdy nie zabił z mojego powodu. Nigdy nie groził ci śmiercią!  
\- To dlatego, że nie miał możliwości! Doskonale wiesz, że jest tak samo zdesperowany na twoim punkcie, jak ja. Próbował się zabić,  
pamiętasz? Na dodatek pobił mnie w dniu, kiedy go zostawiłeś!

Jim poczuł, że jego nogi zaczynają odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa i że w każdej chwili może upaść na ziemię. John milczał przez chwilę.  
\- Ale... On staje się lepszy, kiedy jest ze mną. Ty wręcz odwrotnie. Stajesz się niebezpieczny!  
Niższy geniusz ukląkł na ziemi przed Johnem.  
\- John, proszę... ja już nig....

John zamknął oczy i westchnął. Spojrzał na Sebastiana  
\- Seb, musimy zadzwonić na policję.  
\- Zadzwonimy po mojego brata, on ma władzę nad Scotland Yard'em - powiedział Sherlock chłodnym głosem.

W czasie gdy pozostali chłopcy naradzali się co zrobić, umysł Jima opustoszał. Nie miał woli wstać. Właściwie to na nic nie miał  
ochoty. Co mu pozostało, kiedy John nie chciał już z nim być? Cały jego świat obracał się wokół niego. Nie. JOHN był jego światem.  
Jak miał żyć dalej? Nie mógłby znieść tego, wiedząc, że jego ukochany jest tak blisko, a jednocześnie w ramionach innego. To nie  
byłoby życie, powoli zamieniałby się w zombie. John był jego światłem, jego słońcem, jego powietrzem. Był całym jego życiem.  
Pistolet w ręku wydawał się zbyt wielką pokusą. Podniósł go i włożył lufę do ust. W jego umyśle istniało tylko jedno słowo. _John._

\- JIM! - głos jego ukochanego rozległ się tuż nad nim.


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian miał nowego wroga. Nigdy specjalnie nie przepadał za Sherlockiem Holmesem, ale teraz znienawidził go z całej siły.  
Z jego powodu Jim wylądował w szpitalu, z jego powodu John nie był z nim ani z Moriartym. Sebastian rzucił się w kierunku Jima,  
zanim chłopak zdążył się zabić, jednak pociągnął za spust, kula trafiła go w policzek i musiał być hospitalizowany. Jedyną dobrą  
rzecz, jaką zrobił Holmes, to poprosił swojego brata o posprzątanie tego całego bałaganu. Starszy z braci Holmes przekonał Scotland  
Yard, że to Victor próbował pozbyć się Johna i Jima z miłości do Sherlocka, więc oni zabili go w obronie własnej. Udało mu się przekupić  
koronera, by w aktach opuścił wzmiankę o dziurach po kulach w kolanach Victora. Mimo wszystko Sebastian był wściekły na braci  
Holmes, za to, że zabrali Johna. Victor zapłacił właściwą cenę za swoje czyny, Sherlock Holmes był następny w kolejce.

Pięć dni po incydencie, Jim był gotów by opuścić szpital. Sebastian postanowił towarzyszyć mu w drodze do domu. Ojciec Jima  
wysłał po niego samochód. Sebastian odwiedzał Jima codziennie po szkole, nie odzywali się do siebie często, nawet nie patrzyli  
sobie w oczy, ale każdy z nich wiedział, że obecność drugiego pomaga. Chociaż żaden z nich nie przyznał tego głośno. Miło było mieć  
przyjaciela w takich chwilach. Ich rozmowy kręciły się tylko wokół Johna, geniusz wypytywał Sebastiana, czy jego ukochany ma się  
dobrze i czy pytał o niego. Rudy chłopak zawsze odpowiadał mu zgodnie z prawdą. John wydawał się szczęśliwy z Sherlockiem, wrócił  
do drużyny rugby, ale rozmawiał z Sebastianem tylko raz od dnia wypadku, pytając o Jima. To był jedyny raz. Sherlock niemal warczał  
za każdym razem, gdy rudy chłopak odważył się spojrzeć na Johna.

Jim wyglądał na zmarnowanego, był blady i tak kruchy, że nie pasował do tej silnej osoby, którą Sebastian tak podziwiał. Nie chciał  
jeść ani pić, nie chciał oglądać telewizji czy czytać. Żył odseparowany od świata, nic go nie interesowało. Jego oczy były nieostre,  
a oddech płytki i cichy. Widząc geniusza w takim stanie, Sebastian znienawidził Holmesa do końca. Rozumiał, co Jim przeżywał. Widział,  
że gdyby miał okazję trzymać Johna w ramionach, posmakować go, też nie byłby w stanie pozwolić mu odejść. Gdyby John odszedł od niego,  
zrobiłby coś znacznie gorszego, niż próbować popełnić samobójstwo.

Wysiadł z windy na piętrze, na którym leżał Jim. Przeszedł spokojnie korytarzem i stanął przed jego drzwiami. Wchodząc do pokoju,  
zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył kierowcę samochodu - który miał odwieść ich do domu - i kilku strażników. Jednak w pokoju nie było  
ani śladu Jima. Sebastian zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co się dzieje?

Jeden ze strażników spojrzał na niego zimnym wzrokiem.  
\- Kim jesteś?  
\- Sebastian Moran, przyjaciel Jima. Gdzie on jest? - próbował mówić chłodnym tonem, ale w środku był bardzo zaniepokojony.  
\- Nie wiemy. Kilku naszych ludzi szuka go teraz. Nie mamy żadnych wiadomości z domu czy szkoły. Masz jakiś pomysł, dokąd mógł pójść?

W głowie Sebastiana zaświtała myśl.  
\- Nie.

\---------------

\- Sherlock! -krzyknął John i trącił swojego chłopaka łokciem w żebra.  
\- Staram się odrobić pracę domową!  
Sherlock obejmował Johna od tyłu, zanurzając nos w blond włosy.  
\- Mogę odrobić je za ciebie później. Zajmie mi to minutę - powiedział, całując czubek głowy ukochanego. John westchnął.  
\- Chciałbym odrobić je sam, tak dla odmiany.

Nie miał sił, by się dłużej opierać. Upuścił długopis i przekręcił się z krzesłem, gdy Sherlock zaczął całować go po szyi.  
\- Cholera, przestań być taki uparty.  
Chwycił geniusza za szyję i pociągnął w dół. Całowali się namiętnie przez kilka chwil, po czym John odepchnął go lekko.  
\- Okej, ta pozycja nie jest wygodna. Szybko.

Skoczyli na łóżko. Sherlock położył się na Johnie i natychmiast zaczął całować go do nieprzytomności. Ostatnie pięć dni były dla niego  
rajem. Nareszcie czuł się sobą z Johnem przy boku, czuł, że żyje. Nawet Mycroft - który był przeciwny ich związkowi - nie ukrywał  
zadowolenia, widzą zmianę w postawie Sherlocka. Teraz kiedy znów miał przy sobie Johna, zrobiłby wszystko, żeby zatrzymać  
przy sobie blond chłopca. Sherlock ledwo był w stanie trzymać ręce przy sobie. Wydawało mu się, że wszystkie uczucia, które miał  
dla Johna wzrosły z podwójną mocą, nawet nie sądził, że było to możliwe. W szkole nie raz słyszał, jak ludzie szemrali za ich plecami,  
że John zmienia chłopaków jak rękawiczki. Zawsze potem rozmawiał z taką osobą o jej tajemnicach i w końcu dochodzili do porozumienia.  
Wkrótce potem, nie usłyszał już ani jednego złego słowa o jego Johnie. _Mój John_.

Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zniszczyć ich szczęście. Ani Moriarty, ani Victor. Co prawda wokół Johna ciągle kręcił się Moran, ale  
Sherlock postanowił, że nim zajmie się później. Teraz mógł myśleć tylko o ustach Johna, które pasują idealnie do jego własnych.  
Geniusz usiadł na chwilę, chwycił za koszulę Johna i rozpiął ją w zawrotnym tempie, chwilę później zrobił to samo ze swoją. Schylił  
się i zaczął obdarowywać pocałunkami pierś i brzuch ukochanego, aż w końcu dotarł do ciemnych blond włosów tuż nad jego kroczem.  
Położył dłoń na erekcji Johna, masując go chwilę przez spodnie. Jęknął, gdy poczuł twardego penisa pod ręką.  
\- Masz coś tam, czy po prostu cieszysz się na mój widok? - Sherlock dokuczał ukochanemu z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
John zarumienił się i zachichotał.  
\- Och, kochanie. Dlaczego ty jesteś tam taki twardy?

Sherlock odwzajemnił uśmiech i schylił się, by pocałować ukochanego. Jego ręce szybko rozpięły spodnie Johna i ściągnęły je  
razem z majtkami. John odchylił się i zrobił to samo ze spodniami Sherlocka. Geniusz chwycił w dłoń ich twarde penisy i zaczął  
głaskać je powoli. Po chwili jednak nie wytrzymał i przyśpieszył ruchy, obaj chłopcy jęczeli i oddychali ciężko w swoje połączone  
usta. Sherlock był bardzo blisko, ale czekał na Johna, zawsze czekał. Uwielbiał, gdy dochodzili razem. Było coś poetyckiego w momencie,  
gdy ich nasienie mieszało się ze sobą.

\- Sherlock! - krzyknął John i doszedł intensywnie w dłoni geniusza. Sherlock zrobił to samo sekundę później.  
Leżeli zdyszani i czerwoni. John położył się na boku, kładąc głowę na piersi Sherlocka. Brunet zaczął przeczesywać delikatnie  
dłonią zmierzwione blond włosy ukochanego.  
\- Ktoś, kto powiedział, że ideał nie istnieje, nie spotkał ciebie - szepnął Sherlock, całując czubek głowy Johna. Blondyn prychnął.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Co? Jesteś idealny, John. Wiesz o tym.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- John... - Sherlock przesunął się delikatnie i teraz siedział oparty o zagłówek łóżka, John usiadł obok niego. Geniusz dotknął policzka  
chłopca.  
\- Co się stało?

John westchnął.  
\- Chodzi o to, że... Wy wszyscy myślicie, że jestem jakimś świętym, czy coś. Że jestem doskonały i cudowny i jestem wszystkim,  
czego potrzebujecie. Że nie możecie beze mnie żyć i...  
\- Bo to prawda, John - przerwał mu Sherlock.  
\- Ja nie mogę...  
\- Nie, Sherlock. Posłuchaj! Ty i Jim jesteście tacy... Nie macie pojęcia jak się z tym wszystkim czuję, okej? Kiedy próbowałeś...

John zamknął na chwilę oczy.  
\- Czułem się strasznie winny, ból był nie do zniesienia! A teraz jest jeszcze gorzej, bo na własne oczy widziałem, jak Jim włożył  
pistolet do ust i pociągnął za spust! Wszystko z mojego powodu! Niszczysz mnie, gdy mówisz, że jesteś tak ode mnie zależny.

John potarł twarz, a geniusz chwycił ją i uniósł do góry.  
\- Przepraszam cię za cały ból, który czułeś z mojego powodu. Jeżeli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, powiem, że nigdy więcej tego  
nie zrobię, ale oboje wiemy, że to kłamstwo.  
John skrzywił się i wyrwał z twarz z objęć Sherlocka.  
\- Kurwa! Jeszcze minutę temu wszystko było w porządku. Robiliśmy to, co każda normalna para, ale przypomniałeś mi, że nią nie jesteśmy!  
\- John...

Sherlock próbował chwycić Johna za rękę, gdy wstawał zdenerwowany z łóżka, ale chłopak odepchnął ją i zaczął się ubierać.  
\- Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu kochać mnie we właściwy sposób? Czasami brzmisz jak Jim, wiesz?  
John zaśmiał się, ale to nie był wesoły śmiech.  
\- Zerwałem z tobą z tego powodu i z Jimem też. Może powinien skończyć z tym całym cyrkiem! - krzyknął John, ubierając koszulę.

Sherlock też zaczął się ubierać, ale zatrzymał się, marszcząc brwi, gdy usłyszał ostatnie zdanie.  
\- Co masz na myśli, John?  
\- Doskonale wiesz - powiedział blond chłopak, krzyżując ramiona. Jego twarz była bardzo zimna i opanowana.  
Sherlock zrobił dwa duże kroki i objął go mocno.  
\- Nie, nie! John, przepraszam cię, jeśli moja miłość cię dusi. Postaram się zachować to dla siebie, obiecuję. Postaram się być...  
normalnym chłopakiem.

John zawahał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu oplótł Sherlocka ramionami, wdychając głęboko.  
\- Sherlock... Dobrze. Ostatnia szansa, okej? Boże, powinieneś iść na jakąś terapię. To naprawdę nie jest zdrowe.  
\- Wszystko, John. Dla ciebie wszystko - Sherlock wyszeptał mu do ucha.

\----------------

Wymknięcie się ze szpitala było łatwiejsze, niż myślał. Najtrudniej jednak były dość do miejsca przeznaczenia. Ignorował wszystkie  
spojrzenia ludzi, którzy patrzyli na niego z politowaniem, widząc zranioną twarz. Nie obchodziła go ich opinia. Była tylko jedna rzecz,  
na której mu zależało i on dostanie ją teraz. Nie musiał nawet dedukować, że John był u Sherlocka. Był piątek, zanim jeszcze John  
stał się jego, mówił, że idzie do domu Sherlocka odrabiać prace domową. Jednak Jim znał prawdziwe powody, dla których John i Sherlock  
spotykali się w jego domu. Wiedział, co ta dwójka robi za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Otrząsnął się z tych myśli i przyspieszył krok.

Kiedy dotarł wreszcie na miejsce, ukrył się za latarnią naprzeciwko domu Sherlocka. Musiał poczekać, aż John wyjdzie. _Wtedy znowu_  
 _będziesz mój, John. Tym razem nie uciekniesz ode mnie, kochanie._ Stał tam przez dwie godziny, aż w końcu drzwi otworzyły się  
i pojawił się w nich John i Holmes. Jim znał na pamięć dialog pomiędzy nimi dwoma. Sherlock na pewno zaoferuje Johnowi, że odprowadzi  
go do domu, ale John się nie zgodzi. Sherlock zacznie nalegać, ale John będzie uparty, dodając, że potrafi o siebie zadbać i będzie  
wściekły, jeśli Sherlock nie uszanuje jego decyzji. Jim znał to dokładnie, bo przechodził to samo, gdy był z Johnem.

W momencie, kiedy pocałowali się na pożegnanie, Jim poczuł ból w całym ciele, więc starał się skupić na swoim planie, by choć  
na chwilę o nim zapomnieć. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się, a John skierował się na przystanek autobusowy, Jim opuścił kryjówkę  
i ruszył za nim. W momencie, kiedy piękny blond chłopiec przechodził przez pustą alejkę, Jim zdecydował się na atak. Złapał Johna  
za ramiona i popchnął na czerwony mur. Wyjął igłę, którą ukradł ze szpitala i przycisnął do szyi chłopca.  
\- Witaj, Johnny. Tęskniłeś za mną?


	12. Chapter 12

Widok nieprzytomnego Johna Watsona leżącego bezwładnie na łóżku był zbyt kuszący dla Jima. Chciał zrobić dokładnie to, co  
zaplanował, w przeciwnym razie zabraknie mu czasu. Ale John wyglądał tak pięknie i krucho, leżąc tam na łasce geniusza. _Do diabła_  
 _ze wszystkim_. Jim wczołgał się na łóżko, unosząc się tuż nad Johnem. Jego ukochany miał uroczo zmierzwione włosy, jego twarz była  
lekko zaczerwieniona a usta suche, ale apetyczne - _jak zwykle_. Jim pochylił się i złączył ich wargi. Wiedział, że John nie obudzi się,  
użył wystarczająco silnego leku, który spowoduje lekką utratę pamięci i całkowitą utratę przytomności. Jim wypróbował to dużo  
wcześniej, wykradając leki ze szpitalnej apteczki. Miał dużo czasu na eksperymenty, prawie cały tydzień.

Geniusz ugryzł dolną wargę Johna i położył się na nim. Chowając twarz w zgięciu szyi, zaczął obdarowywać Johna delikatnymi, czasami  
ostrzejszymi pocałunkami. Chciał zostawić ślad, ale wiedział, że gdyby ktoś zauważył malinki, jego plan trafiłby szlag. Zamiast tego chwycił  
miedzy nogi udo Johna i zaczął się ocierać. Najpierw powoli, lecz przyspieszał z każdą chwilą. Jego pożądanie brało nad nim górę.  
Wystarczyło kilka minut i doszedł w spodniach, leżąc bezradnie na Johnie. Odetchnął głęboko i zamrugał kilka razy, po czym wstał,  
przygotowując się do realizacji planu. Nienawidził tej części.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał, było sprawienie Johnowi bólu. I chociaż wiedział, że teraz nie poczuje niczego, to za parę godzin  
obudzi się, a jego rana będzie bolała i piekła. Jednak Jim nie miał wyboru, to był jedyny sposób, aby odzyskać Johna. Wiedział, że  
nawet jeśli jego ukochany dowie się, że to on go zranił, po pewnym czasie zrozumie, że to było dla jego dobra. Jednak Jim nigdy sam  
nie przyzna się do tego. Ostatni raz pocałował delikatnie Johna czoło i wyciągnął z kieszeni skalpel. Usiadł obok Johna.  
\- Zobaczysz, Johnny. Jestem jedynym, który zawsze będzie cię kochał, bez względu na to, jak wyglądasz - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

Sherlock Holmes mógł kochać Johna, ale geniusz był próżnym draniem, który łatwo się nudził. Holmes kochał Johna z powodu  
jego sprzeczności charakteru i wyglądu, w jego umyśle John był jak narkotyk, od których był uzależniony. Ale żeby narkotyk działał,  
jak należy, wszystkie jego składniki, musiały być w idealnej ilości. Więc jeśli jedna część była zła, zdeformowana, narkotyk nie będzie  
działał tak, jak powinien. Dlatego Holmes prędzej czy później zostawi cierpiącego i potrzebującego Johna, co Jim zamierzał wykorzystać.

Z uśmiechem na twarzy Jim przycisnął skalpel do skóry Johna, przecinając ją powoli i dokładnie na skos od czoła do żuchwy. Kiedy  
skończył, odchylił się, aby zobaczyć efekt jego pracy. Piękna twarz Johna miała teraz długą ranę od lewej strony czoła do prawej strony  
szczęki. Jim oczywiście unikał oczu i ust. Chciał, by zostały bez zmian. Rana będzie leczyć się długo i skomplikowanie. Wiedział, że John  
już do końca życia, będzie miał tę bliznę, jednak dla Jima nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Jego blond chłopiec zawsze będzie  
najpiękniejszą istotą na ziemi.  
\- Kocham cię, kochanie. Pamiętaj, do kogo należysz.

Jim szybko chwycił za szalik z szafy i wytarł nim odciski palców ze skalpela. Następnie wziął kawałek plastiku i filiżankę stojącą na  
szafce i zdjął z niej odcisk palca, po czym nałożył go na skalpel, uważając, by nie zostawić swoich śladów. _Gotowe._ Położył ostrze obok  
nóg Johna. Ostatni raz spojrzał na zakrwawioną twarz ukochanego, jego serce zacisnęło się na ten widok, ale zmusił się, żeby pamiętać,  
że zrobił to dla ich wspólnego dobra. John już wkrótce będzie jego, znowu. Geniusz szybko zbiegł na dół i wyszedł z domu. Idąc szybkim  
krokiem, skierował się w stronę budki telefonicznej. Uśmiechając się, wykręcił 999.

\------------------

Sebastian miał nadzieję, że Jim nie zrobi nic głupiego. Wiedział, że geniusz uciekł ze szpitala, by wrócić do Johna, ale kompletnie  
nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby zrobić, gdyby odnalazł blond chłopca. _Spodziewam się, że nic złego._ Strażnicy porzucili poszukiwania  
Jima w momencie, gdy zadzwonił do nich jego ojciec, mówiąc, że jego syn jest z nim pracy. Sebastian wiedział, że to kłamstwo.  
Pan Moriarty najprawdopodobniej krył swojego syna. Ale dlaczego miałby to robić? Nagle straszne uczucie uderzyło w rudego chłopca.  
Wziął telefon i wykręcił numer Jima, lecz nikt nie odpowiadał. _Cholera. Co mam zrobić, jeśli Jim zrobił coś złego Johnowi?_ Po której  
stronie miał stanąć? Kochał Johna. Był już tego pewny, nie miało sensu upierać się, że jest inaczej. Ale podziw dla Jima był ogromny.  
Czuł, że powinien chronić geniusza, bo wiedział, że brunet pewnego dnia stanie się kimś najważniejszym na świecie. Mógłby być  
jego podwładnym, stać na jego straży. A może powinien zostać neutralny i chronić ich obu - Johna i Jima. Może nie musiałby wtedy  
wybierać pomiędzy miłością a lojalnością.

Seb nie przejmował się wyciągnięciem kluczyków, wiedział, że drzwi będą otwarte. Jego rodziny nigdy nie było w domu, na dodatek  
nigdy nie rozumieli funkcji zamka. Wszedł do domu i skierował się prosto do kuchni, by napić się wody. Potem poszedł prosto do  
swojej sypialni. Kiedy wszedł do środka, upuścił plecak na ziemię, a usta otworzyły się ze zdziwienia. Najpierw pomyślał, że John  
go wrabia, ale kiedy zbliżył się do łóżka, zobaczył, że chłopiec miał zakrwawioną całą twarz, krew wypływała z prawdziwej rany.  
\- Boże święty, John!

Przez chwilę stał sparaliżowany, nie wiedząc co robić. Policja! W momencie, gdy chwycił za telefon i zaczął wybierać numer alarmowy,  
usłyszał za oknem syreny policyjne. Podbiegł do okna i zobaczył trzy radiowozy i karetkę na swoim chodniku. Wybiegł na zewnątrz,  
zanim policjanci wtargnęli do jego domu. Momentalnie wszystkie pistolety skierowane były w jego stronę.

\- Nie! Stójcie! Właśnie go znalazłem! Dopiero co wróciłem do domu. On jest moim przyjacielem. Proszę, pomóżcie mu!  
Sebastian odwrócił się, żeby pobiec z powrotem do sypialni, ale nerwowy głos, zatrzymał go.  
\- Nie ruszaj się! Połóż ręce na głowę i powoli schodź ze schodów. Teraz! - krzyknął policjant, wciąż celując w Sebastiana.

Ratownicy medyczni weszli do domu z noszami i mijając Sebastiana, ruszyli do jego pokoju. _Proszę, uratujcie Johna._ Pani oficer  
poszła ich śladem, wchodząc do pokoju. Kiedy Sebastian był na parterze, policjanci powoli zbliżali się w jego stronę.  
\- Jak masz na imię?  
\- Sebastian Moran - odpowiedział spokojnie, chociaż jego ręce trzęsły się niekontrolowanie.  
\- Mieszkasz tutaj, panie Moran?  
\- Tak, proszę pana.  
\- Sir! - pani oficer krzyknęła z góry.  
\- Chłopiec ma poważą ranę na twarzy, znaleźliśmy go na łóżku.  
\- Czy to twój pokój, chłopcze? - zapytał policjant, odwracając wzrok w stronę Sebastiana.  
\- T-tak, proszę pana. Ale ja nic nie zrobiłem! - Sebastian odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, chociaż widział, że brzmi to jak banał.  
\- Zawsze tak mówią - dodał jeden z pozostałych policjantów.

Sanitariusze szybko, ale delikatnie znieśli nieprzytomnego Johna na dół. Minęli rudego chłopca i policjantów, znikając za frontowymi  
drzwiami. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką Sebastian pragnął w tej chwili, było pobiegnięcie do Johna i zajęcie się nim najlepiej jak umiał. Wiedział,  
że jego sytuacja nie jest najciekawsza, ale blondyn był jego priorytetem. Pani oficer wyszła z jego pokoju, trzymając mały ostry przedmiot.  
\- Znalazłam to na łóżku, sir. To chyba narzędzie zbrodni.  
\- Skalpel? No, cóż, zabierzcie to do laboratorium i sprawdźcie, czy są na nim jakieś odciski.  
Policjant spojrzał na Sebastiana.

\- Jeżeli są, będziemy musieli sprawdzić, czy należą do ciebie.  
Policjant wskazał na drugiego oficera, który podszedł do rudego chłopca i założył mu kajdanki.  
\- Jesteś głównym podejrzanym. Pojedziesz z nami, zawiadomimy twoja rodzinę. Chodź.

Sebastian przełknął ślinę. Oni nie znajdą jego odcisków na tym nożu. Sebastian nigdy w swoim życiu nie miał w dłoni skalpela,  
mimo tego miał złe przeczucia. Wiedział przez kogo. _Dlaczego ja, Jim? Dlaczego nie Sherlock? Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi._

\--------------------

Sherlock wysłał do Johna dwadzieścia wiadomości, bez odpowiedzi. Potem próbował dodzwonić się do niego ponad dziesięć razy,  
ale zawsze odpowiadała mu automatyczna sekretarka. W końcu stracił cierpliwość i postanowił osobiście sprawdzić, dlaczego jego  
chłopak nie daje znaku życia. W chwili, gdy przekręcił klamkę w drzwiach, usłyszał dzwonek telefonu. Rozpaczliwie wyjął go z kieszeni  
i przycisnął słuchawkę, nie patrząc, kto dzwoni.

\- John?  
\- Nie, bracie. Ale wiem gdzie jest - głos Mycrofta był chłodny, ale ostrożny.  
\- Gdzie?! - warknął Sherlock.  
\- Poczekaj pięć minut, zaraz przyjedzie po ciebie samochód.  
\- I gdzie mnie zawiezie? Mycroft, powiedz mi, gdzie on jest! - Sherlock ścisnął telefon w dłoni.  
\- W szpitalu... Nie wpadaj w panikę, nic mu nie będzie - Mycroft powiedział spokojnie przed zakończeniem połączenia.

Sherlock poczuł pulsowanie krwi w głowie, całe jego ciało trzęsło się ze strachu, wściekłości i tęsknoty. Powinien być z Johnem.  
Dlaczego nie był z nim w tej chwili? Powinien odprowadzić go do domu! Kto skrzywdził Johna? Dlaczego? John był wszystkim, co  
dobre na tym świecie. To nie był Jim, prawda? On był w szpitalu i kochał Johna - nie tak jak Sherlock - ale wystarczająco, żeby nie być  
w stanie, go skrzywdzić. Po kilku minutach Sherlock potrząsnął głową, chwycił płaszcz i wyszedł z domu. Przed domem czekał już  
na niego czarny samochód. Geniusz wsiadł do środka i potarł skronie opuszkami palców.

Kilka minut później - które trwały dla Sherlocka wieczność - dojechali do szpitala. Wychodząc z samochodu, Sherlock praktycznie  
biegł w kierunku pokoju Johna, zatrzymując się tylko na chwilę w recepcji, pytając o numer pokoju. Po otrzymaniu odpowiedzi popędził  
schodami na wskazane piętro, winda wydawała mu się zbyt powolna. W końcu stanął przed drzwiami pokoju, gdzie leżał jego ukochany.  
Otworzył je natychmiast, wchodząc bez słowa. Kiedy odwrócił się w kierunku Johna, młoda dziewczyna stanęła mu na drodze.  
Stała przed nim ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i zaczerwienionymi oczami ( _nie od płaczu, od picia_ ), jej blond włosy były w nieładzie.  
Harriet Watson.

\- Zejdź mi z drogi, Harriet.  
\- Dlaczego? - syknęła, podchodząc bliżej.  
\- Nigdy cię nie lubiłam, wiesz? Zawsze byłeś dziwny i patrzyłeś na Johna jak jakiś psychopata. Kiedy zaczął spotykać się z Jimem,  
ulżyło mi. On jeden był dobrym wyborem, jeśli mam być szczera.  
\- Nie pytałem cię o zdanie. A teraz, jeśli się nie przesuniesz... - Sherlock powiedział, mrużąc oczy.  
\- To, co mi zrobisz? Może masz coś z tym wspólnego? Słyszałam, o twoim koledze z klasy. Może John przyjął na siebie jego gniew,  
który był skierowany do ciebie?  
\- Jeden z moich kolegów? - zapytał z ciekawością.  
\- Tak. Prawdopodobnie ktoś wkurzył się na ciebie i wyładował się na moim młodszym bracie! - warknęła.  
\- Jesteś pijana, idź do domu. Ja zajmę się wszystkim.  
Sherlock ruszył się, żeby przejść obok niej, ale chwyciła go za ramię.  
\- Nie mów mi co mam robić i nie zbliżaj się do mojego brata!

Sherlock wyrwał rękę z jej uścisku i już miał powiedzieć jej prawdę o tym, jak okropną była siostrą, o tym, że to John zawsze wykonywał  
wszystkie prace w domu i jak bardzo potrzebował siostry, kiedy jej nie było. Sherlock miał ochotę wykrzyczeć, że to on jest najważniejszą  
osobą w życiu Johna, nie ona. Jednak w momencie, gdy otworzył usta, drzwi do pokoju uchyliły się i do pokoju weszła nieśmiała  
piegowata szatynka.  
\- Harry? Policjanci chcą porozmawiać z opiekunem Johna.

Harriet wzięła głęboki oddech i wskazała palcem na Sherlocka.  
\- To jeszcze nie koniec, Holmes.  
Minęła geniusza i skierowała się w stronę drzwi.  
\- Clara, powiedz im, że już idę.  
Kiedy dziewczyna zniknęła z pola widzenia, Harry odwróciła się w stronę Sherlocka.  
\- Lepiej, żeby cię tu nie było, kiedy wrócę.

W momencie, gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się, Sherlock podbiegł w stronę łóżka. Jego ukochany wyglądał tak słabo i krucho. _Och, John._  
Blond chłopiec miał duże cięcie na twarzy, był obandażowany. Sherlock siedział na krześle, delikatnie przeczesując jego blond włosy.  
\- Cześć, kochanie. Jestem tutaj i nie zostawię cię więcej samego. Obiecuję.  
Sherlock poczuł łzy w oczach. Wiedział, że John prawdopodobnie nie słyszał go z powodu wielu leków, które dostał, by znieczulić ranę.  
\- Znajdę tego, kto ci to zrobił. A kiedy to się stanie, sprawię, że pożałuje, że się urodził. Ale teraz będę tu z tobą siedział, musisz odpocząć  
i wiedzieć, że jesteś już bezpieczny. Przepraszam, że nie było mnie przy tobie. Naprawdę cię przepraszam.

Sherlock poczuł łzy na policzku.  
\- Chciałbym wziąć za ciebie cały ten ból, mój ukochany. Nie zasługujesz na to wszystko. Może twoja siostra ma rację. To wszystko  
moja wina. Ale jestem zbyt samolubny, żeby pozwolić ci odejść, nie mogę pozwolić ci na to. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Wiesz o tym...

Geniusz dotknął lekko policzka Johna.  
\- Kocham cię, mój aniele.  
 _Ktokolwiek to zrobił, będzie mnie błagać o śmierć, zanim z nim skończę. Sam tego dopilnuję._


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian został zakuty w kajdanki i posadzony przy szarym stole w ciemnym pokoju w Yardzie. Spędził trzy dni w więzieniu, jego  
rodzice nie zrobili nic, żeby go uwolnić. W rzeczywistości tylko pogorszyli sprawę, powodując bójkę z miejscowymi policjantami.  
Na rączce skalpela specjaliści znaleźli odciski palców Sebastiana, chłopiec nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony tym faktem. Jim zaplanował  
i zadbał o dosłownie każdy szczegół. Myśl o tym, wciąż bolała Sebastiana. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy przesłuchiwali go, chłopak  
odmawiał przyznać się do czynu, jak i nie wspominał nic o Jimie. Powiedziano mu, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim zamkną go w  
prawdziwym więzieniu, ale niespodziewanie przyprowadzono go do tego pomieszczenia i rozkazano czekać. Sebastian wiedział,  
że będzie miał gościa.

Gdy drzwi otworzyły się, wyprostował ramiona i przygotowywał się na trudne chwile - takie same jak w ciągu tych wszystkich trzech  
dni. Ktoś zbliżał się do niego spokojnym i ciężkim krokiem, zszokowany Sebastian dostrzegł kątem oka Sherlocka Holmesa, który  
usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Patrzyli na siebie przez kilka chwil - sekundy, minuty, może dłużej, nie był pewien - twarz Sherlocka  
była wyrachowanie pusta, choć wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. Ostatecznie Sebastian zdecydował się przerwać ciszę.  
\- Co u Johna?

Sherlock przechylił głowę i Sebastian dostrzegł zmianę w jego oczach.  
\- Fizycznie jest w porządku, ale psychicznie... ma ataki paniki.  
Rudy chłopak zauważył, że Holmes próbował wyglądać naturalnie, ale w jego głosie można było usłyszeć ogromny smutek. W momencie,  
gdy Sebastian otworzył usta, geniusz przerwał mu.  
\- Wiem, że nie zrobiłeś tego.  
Oczy Sebastiana rozszerzyły się i poczuł falę ulgi, ale i niepewności.  
\- Skąd?  
\- Najpierw sprawdziłem miejsce czynu, wszystko wyglądało zbyt... czysto. Jeśli porwałbyś Johna i zaprowadził go tam, żeby go  
skrzywdzić, John na pewno próbowałby się bronić, więc w pokoju powinien być bałagan. Pomyślałem więc, że musiał być nieprzytomny,  
po zażyciu jakiegoś leku. Jednak ty nie masz dostępu do tego typu leków, które powodują utratę pamięci i przytomności. Po drugie,  
patrzę na ciebie i widzę smutną osobę, nie winną. Po trzecie, pierwszą rzeczą było pytanie o Johna, jeśli byłbyś odpowiedzialny za  
jego stan, od razu starałbyś się mnie przekonać, że jesteś niewinny. Ty jednak martwisz się o Johna.

Sherlock powiedział to wszystko z zawrotną prędkością, jeśli Seb nie skupiłby się całkowicie, zatraciłby się już w połowie wypowiedzi.  
Rudych chłopak siedział w ciszy, lecz w końcu odchrząknął cicho.  
\- Ale nie ma możliwości, żeby to wszystko udowodnić.  
\- Znajdziemy sposób, ale musisz współpracować - ton Sherlocka był zimny jak lód.  
\- W jakim sensie?  
\- Doskonale wiesz. Wiesz, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny.

Ciało Sebastiana znieruchomiało. Jim zrobi bardzo złą rzecz, na dodatek Sebastian był na niego wściekły za zranienie Johna i obciążenie  
go odpowiedzialnością za ten czyn. Jednak chłopak nie miał odwagi wyznać prawdy. Poprzysiągł sobie chronić Jima, wciąż go podziwiał,  
ale wiedział też, że milczenie będzie oznaką braku szacunku dla Johna. Sebastian wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Znaleźli moje odciski palców. To się nie uda.  
\- Moglibyśmy nad tym popracować, znaleźć inne dowody. Mój brat ma znajomości, jak myślisz, dzięki komu rozmawiam teraz  
z tobą? - powiedział Sherlock, nachylając się nad stołem.  
\- I myślisz, że będę bezpieczny? On może zabić mnie w każdej chwili! - warknął Sebastian.  
\- Możemy zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo. Musisz po prostu powiedzieć jego nazwisko - Sherlock posłał mu dziwny uśmieszek.  
\- Mnie pierwszemu.  
\- C-co? - Sebastian był naprawdę zdezorientowany.  
\- Zanim wydasz go policji, chcę, żebyś utwierdził mnie w moim przekonaniu. Jestem na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent pewny,  
ale jeśli ty - jego najbardziej lojalny pies - potwierdzisz, że to on, będę pewny w stu procentach. Chciałbym... najpierw dostać go w  
swoje ręce, zanim zrobi to policja.

Sherlock oparł się na krześle i spokojnie skrzyżował ramiona.  
\- Co masz przez to na myśli? - Sebastian zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Powiedzmy, że dostanie to, na co zasłużył. Odpowie za zranienie mojego Johna - głos Sherlocka był bardzo niski i niebezpieczny.

Sebastian zamilkł na chwilę. Co powinien zrobić? Sherlock na pewno skrzywdzi Jima, ale geniusz zasłużył sobie na to. Jednak mu ciągle  
zależy na Jimie. _Cholera, jak może zależeć mi na kimś, kto wyrządził mi takie świństwo? I Johnowi! On skrzywdził Johna, a ja kocham_  
 _Johna. Teraz jest najwyższy czas, by wybrać._ Sebastian potarł twarz i spojrzał w sufit, po czym jego oczy spotkały Sherlocka.  
\- James Moriarty.

\---------------

Jim zapukał trzy raz w drewniane drzwi i odczekał kilka sekund, zanim siostra Johna otworzyła je. Widząc Jima na zmęczonej  
twarzy Harriet pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- Jim! Tak miło cię widzieć! - powiedziała i pociągnęła Jima w ramiona. Geniusz musiał zahamować kaszel, czując przykry zapach.  
Dziewczyna prawdopodobnie nadużywała alkoholu jeszcze bardziej po... wypadku Johna. Jelita Jima skręciły się na samą myśl.  
Czuł się winny za wyrządzenie krzywdy ukochanemu, ale starał się pamiętać, że zrobił to dla ich wspólnego dobra. John i Jim należeli  
do siebie, więc każda droga prowadząca do ich ponownego zejścia była dobra.

\- Witaj, Harry. Jak się masz? - zapytał Jim z wymuszonym uśmiechem.  
\- No cóż... sam wiesz. Och, ale wejdź, proszę. John będzie szczęśliwy, że przyszedłeś.  
Dziewczyna odsunęła się, wpuszczając Jima.

Kiedy geniusz był już w środku, Harry wskazała palcem na piętro i powiedziała, że John jest w swoim pokoju. Dodała, że jest ostatnio  
cały czas na środkach przeciwbólowych. Jim skinął głową i wszedł po schodach, zostawiając Harriet za sobą. Wiedział, że dziewczyna  
w tym samym momencie weszła do kuchni i wyciągnęła z lodówki kilka puszek piwa. Jim nawet nie odważył zapytać się o pana Watsona.  
Spotkał go tylko raz i nie było to miłe doświadczenie. John powiedział, że jego ojciec zwykle wychodził z domu i nie wracał przez kilka  
dni. _Cóż, im dłużej go nie ma tym lepiej._

Wchodząc do pokoju, Jim znalazł swojego ukochanego na łóżku. Chłopiec był przebudzony i wpatrywał się w sufit. Jim podszedł bliżej,  
John odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć w jego stronę. Blondyn wciąż miał bandaże pokrywające jego ranę, jego cała postawa mówiła, że  
jest przygnębiony. Miał zmęczone oczy, bladą skórę i ciężko oddychał. Serce Jima zacisnęło się na ten widok, chciał skoczyć na łóżko  
i objąć Johna. Trzymać go tak do końca życia.

\- Hej, Johnny - powiedział nieśmiało.  
\- Cześć, Jim. Jak się masz? - powiedział John z małym uśmiechem.  
Geniusz zaśmiał się cicho. Tak, to był typowy John, martwił się o innych, nawet gdy sam cierpiał.  
\- Jak miałbym czuć się dobrze, skoro ty cierpisz?  
John potrząsnął głową.  
\- Ból mi nie przeszkadza, ale... ja po prostu nie rozumiem. Powiedzieli mi, że to Seb, ale niby dlaczego miałby to robić?

Jim usiadł na skraju łóżka i dotknął lekko stopy Johna. Spojrzał w dół, po czym odwrócił oczy na blondyna.  
\- Sebastian bardzo cię lubi, może nie mógł znieść, widząc cię z Holmesem.  
John rozszerzył oczy.  
\- Co? To nie ma sensu. Nie miał nic przeciwko, kiedy byłem z tobą, dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej?

Jim wzruszył ramionami i postanowił zmienić temat. Chciał coś sprawdzić.  
\- Jak Holmes znosi to wszystko?  
John westchnął.  
\- On jest jeszcze bardziej nadopiekuńczy niż wcześniej. Wkrada się nocami do mojego pokoju i śpi ze mną. Każdej nocy! Nawet wtedy,  
gdy Harriet go wygania. Nie ma go tutaj teraz, bo mają z bratem coś ważnego do zrobienia.  
John skrzyżował ramiona.  
\- Rozumiem jego reakcję, ale nie jestem damą w niebezpieczeństwie, po prostu... - John przeczesał włosy i pokręcił głową.

Jim ukrył swoje zdziwienie. Sherlock miał zostawić zranionego Johna, jak zepsutą zabawkę, a nie chronić go jeszcze bardziej. Może to  
dlatego, że Johna ma na sobie bandaże i nie panikuje tak bardzo. Mimo wszystko Jim musiał przyznać, że nie wszystko idzie zgodnie  
z jego planem.  
\- Może on czuje się winny?  
\- Och, na pewno. Sam mi to powiedział. Uważa, że powinien odprowadzić mnie wtedy do domu - John westchnął rozdrażniony  
i zamknął oczy z frustracji.  
\- Uważasz, że to jedyny powód? - zapytał Jim, masując stopę Johna.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - blondyn zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Chodzi mi o to, że... Sebastian mógł zrobić to z własnej woli albo... - Jim pochylił niewinnie głowę.  
\- Albo co, Jim? - ton Johna był uroczo poważny.  
\- I tak nie uwierzyłbyś w moje teorie. A ja nawet nie jestem tego pewny, więc to nie jest warte mówienia ci.

Jim spojrzał na swoje ręce. John przesunął się na łóżku i usiadł, opierając się plecami o zagłówek.  
\- Powiedz mi - powiedział, marszcząc brwi.  
Jim westchnął fałszywie i splótł ręce, udając zdenerwowanego tym, co ma powiedzieć.  
\- Od czasu, kiedy dowiedziałem się, co ci się stało, mogłem myśleć tylko o tym. Analizowałem to wszystko w kółko i doszedłem do  
wniosku, że są dwie możliwości. Pierwsza z nich jest taka, że może policja ma rację, oskarżając Sebastiana, że zrobił to z własnej  
woli - z zazdrości. A druga... Holmes mógł zaszantażować Sebastiana, żeby to zrobił.

John zaśmiał się gorzko.  
\- To śmieszne. Dlaczego Sherlock miałby to robić?  
\- Powiedziałem, że mi nie uwierzysz. Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego się odzywałem...  
\- Jim. Przestań. Sherlock jest ze mną, to jedyna rzecz, jaką pragnie, więc dlaczego miałby mnie krzywdzić? Nie zrobił tego, nawet gdy  
nie byliśmy razem. On kocha mnie za bardzo, żeby położyć na mnie rękę w niewłaściwy sposób. Tak jak ty.  
John próbował powiedzieć to wszystko z przekonaniem, ale lekka nuta wątpliwości w głosie była wyraźnie słyszana. Żołądek Jima  
skręcił się, słysząc ostatnie zdanie.

\- Pomyślałem, że powinienem zwrócić ci uwagę na niektóre rzeczy, Johnny. Upiekł dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Pozbył się  
Sebastiana i mnie - głos Jima był delikatny i spokojny.  
\- Co? Dlaczego? Jestem z nim już teraz. Jak niby to wszystko miałby odsunąć mnie od ciebie?  
\- Pozbywa się konkurencji, John. On zrobi wszystko na wypadek, gdybyś chciał do mnie wrócić albo zacząć spotykać się z Sebastianem.  
Jim wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- On prawdopodobnie powie ci, że ja zaplanowałem to wszystko z zemsty.  
\- Nie on... I jak niby miałaby zaszantażować Seba? Sherlock nie ma tyle sił, by to zrobić. Nie, Jim, ja... - John potrząsnął głową.  
\- Jest tylko jedna rzecz, którą Sebastian kocha bardziej od ciebie. Jego rodzina. On zrobi wszystko, żeby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo,  
z daleka od rządu i policji - wyjaśnił Jim.  
\- Ale Sherlock nawet o tobie nie wspomniał. Wydaje mi się, że przesadzasz, Jim. Nie chce mi się wierzyć w to wszystko, co powiedziałeś.  
Chce wierzyć, że to był wypadek... ale ja sam już nie wiem.

Oczy Johna zaczęły napełniać się łzami, Jim zauważył, że chłopiec próbuje je powstrzymać za wszelką cenę.  
\- Jeżeli w najbliższym czasie nie zacznie mnie oskarżać, to będzie znaczyło, że moje podejrzenia były błędne. Ale jeśli zacznie coś mówić,  
będziesz już ostrzeżony, Johnny. Osoba, która jest w stanie skrzywdzić swojego ukochanego w ten sposób, jest zdolny do wszystkiego,  
byleby tylko osiągnąć cel - powiedział Jim, głaszcząc kolano blondyna.  
\- Jim... - John spojrzał na geniusza i zagryzł wargę.  
\- Czy z tobą wszystko w porządku? To znaczy... ja - blondyn odchrząknął.  
\- Przykro mi, że nie odwiedziłem cię w szpitalu, myślałem, że tak będzie lepiej... - piękna twarz Johna zarumieniła się, mówiąc te słowa.  
Jim wstał i ukląkł przy łóżku obok Johna. Delikatnie dotknął opuszkami jego zaczerwienione policzki.  
\- Nie przepraszaj, rozumiem. Nie byłem pewny czy chcesz mnie widzieć, ale musiałem spróbować - geniusz uśmiechnął się lekko,  
próbując pocieszyć ukochanego.  
\- Wszystko ze mną dobrze. Rana się goi, ale wszystko będzie w najlepszym porządku dopiero wtedy, gdy ty wyzdrowiejesz.

John zamknął na chwilę oczy, ciesząc się dotykiem.  
\- Czy jest już w porządku dla ciebie, że ja i Sherlock jesteśmy razem? - zapytał cicho.  
\- W porządku to nie najlepsze słowo, ale... dam sobie radę. Zgodzę się na wszystko, co sprawi, że będziesz szczęśliwy.  
\- Dziękuję, ja... zrozumiałem, że nie mogę żyć, bez kontaktów z tobą. Potrzebuję cię, Jim. Ale potrzebuje też Sherlocka - powiedział  
John i dotknął zimnymi palcami ręki Jima.  
\- Zawsze będę cię kochać, bez względu na wszystko, wiesz o tym.  
Jim wstał i pocałował głowę chłopca. _Nie martw się, Johnny. Niebawem znów będziemy razem, a kiedy to się stanie, uciekniemy_  
 _z tego miejsca._


	14. Chapter 14

\- Pewnie wyglądam jak potwór - krzyknął John z zaczerwienionymi policzkami. Sherlock pocałował go w głowę.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Wyglądasz pięknie, jak zawsze, uwierz mi.  
Chociaż bandaże z twarzy Johna zostały ściągnięte z samego rana, blondyn ani razu nie spojrzał w lustro, bał się tego, co mógł  
zobaczyć. Jego urocza twarz miała różową bliznę na środku, ale Sherlockowi to nie przeszkadzało. W rzeczywistości blizna sprawiła,  
że John stał się jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjny. Dla geniusza była ona dowodem na to, jak wiele jego ukochany przeszedł w życiu i jak  
bardzo odważną był osobą. Chłopak miał na barkach pijanego ojca i siostrę, szalonych chłopaków i ciągłe niebezpieczne sytuacje,  
w których się znajdował. Sherlock popchnął delikatnie ukochanego w stronę lustra.

\- Spójrz na siebie.  
John zobaczył w lustrze swoje odbicie i w ciągu sekundy na jego twarz z przerażonej zmieniła się na zdegustowaną.  
\- Ugh, potrzebuje operacji plastycznej.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Jeśli chcesz, ja mogę ci jakąś załatwić, ale naprawdę nie powinieneś się o to martwić, kochanie. Jesteś piękny,  
rozumiesz? - Powiedział Sherlock i całując włosy ukochanego, poprowadził go z powrotem do łóżka. John westchnął.  
\- Mogę iść sam, wiesz? I jestem też pewny, że mogę wyjść z domu i robić inne rzeczy samodzielnie. Fizycznie jest ze mną w porządku,  
Sherlock - powiedział John, opierając się plecami o zagłówek łóżka.  
Brunet usiadł naprzeciwko niego i skrzyżował nogi na materacu.  
\- Fizycznie tak. Psychicznie nie całkiem, wiesz o tym, John. Dostajesz ataków paniki przy mnie, wyobraź sobie, co by było przy obcych  
ludziach - geniusz dotknął delikatnie kolana Johna.

Blondyn zamknął oczy i westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- No cóż, nie mogę się z tym kłócić.  
Oparł się o Sherlocka, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu i owijając rękę wokół klatki piersiowej wyższego chłopca. Sherlock poczuł, jak  
jego serce zaczyna bić coraz szybciej. Chciał ukryć Johna od reszty świata, trzymając mniejszego chłopca bezpiecznie w ramionach.

Sherlock zastanawiał się, czy powinien powiedzieć Johnowi, że za jego cierpienie odpowiedzialny jest Moriarty. Wiedział, że John  
może zareagować tylko na dwa sposoby. Albo uwierzyłby mu i tym samym zacząłby nienawidzić drugiego geniusza, niszcząc wszystkie  
związane z nim wspomnienia, albo mógłby pomyśleć, że to jakaś sztuczka Sherlocka oparta na zazdrości. To mogłoby spowodować,  
że ich związek zawisnąłby na włosku. Brunet nie mógł podjąć tego ryzyka, nie mógłby znieść ponownie utraty Johna. Postanowił  
siedzieć cicho i zaczekać na odpowiedni moment. Nie mógł jednak nie robić nic, od dłuższego czasu planował zemstę. _James Moriarty_  
 _będzie się świetnie bawił dzisiejszej nocy._

\- Sherlock? - zapytał John, patrząc na geniusza.  
\- Tak, kochanie? - brunet dotknął palcami policzka Johna.  
\- Czy uważasz, że cel uświęca środki?  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, ale szybko odpowiedział.  
\- Przeważnie tak. Mimo wszystko zawsze trzeba zastanowić się dwa razy.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Chodzi mi o to, że nasze czyny nie zawsze prowadzą do wybranego celu, a mogą jedynie wyrządzić więcej szkody - odpowiedział Sherlock.

John przechylił głowę na bok i wydął usta. Zawsze robił to, gdy myślał nad czymś głęboko, Sherlock uważał to za bardzo urocze.  
Siedział cicho i czekał, aż jego ukochany odezwie się pierwszy. Wreszcie John uniósł wzrok i spotkał oczy bruneta.  
\- Masz rację - powiedział, wtulając się bliżej Sherlocka i zamykając jego piękne niebieskie oczy.  
Geniusz nie odważył się zapytać o powód zadania tego pytania, postanowił zostawić ten temat.  
\- Wygodnie? - zapytał.  
\- Tak, bardzo. Dziękuję - odpowiedział John i splótł jedną nogę z nogami Sherlocka.  
\- Śpij, mój książę. Zasługujesz na odpoczynek.  
Geniusz pocałował czoło Johna i objął go mocniej. Pragnął spędzić z nim noc, ale niestety - a może nie - musiał wprowadzić  
wymyślony plan w życie.

\--------------------

Jim wsiadł do samochodu i rozkazał podwieźć się do najbliższej księgarni. Nie znał kierowcy, ale nie przejmował się tym, jego  
ojciec często zwalniał i zatrudniał pracowników. Geniusz chciał kupić dla Johna nowe wydanie "Hobbita". Wiedział, że to jedna  
z ulubionych książek ukochanego, a jego stara wersja jest już bardzo zniszczona. Odkąd blondyn był przykuty o łóżka, nie miał  
wiele do robienia poza czytaniem. Zapach nowej książki na pewno poprawiłby mu dzień.

Jim usłyszał od znajomych ojca, - którzy pracowali na policji - że Holmes rozmawiał z Moranem dwa dni wcześniej. To powinno doprowadzić  
go do szaleństwa, ale niespodziewanie był zadowolony z tego faktu. Prawdopodobnie doszli do wspólnego wniosku, że to  
Jim skrzywdził Johna. Sama myśl o tym czynie sprawiała, że serce Jima zaciskało się z bólu. Jednak dzięki temu, następnym krokiem  
Sherlocka było powiedzenie blondynowi, kto był odpowiedzialny za jego cierpienie. W tam momencie John - dzięki ostrzeżeniu Jima -  
pomyślałby, że to wszystko jest zaplanowaną zemstą Sherlocka. W tym wypadku John zostawiłby Holmesa na dobre i nawet gdyby  
Sherlock zawiadomił policję, nie mieliby dowodu na winę niższego geniusza.

Jim był doskonale obeznany z planem miasta, więc gdy kierowca, zamiast skręcić w stronę księgarni, ruszył w inną uliczkę, zmarszczył  
brwi i pochylił się do przodu.  
\- Hej, jedziemy w złą stronę.  
\- Nie, proszę pana. Jadę w dobrym kierunku - odpowiedział chłodno kierowca, nie odrywając wzroku od ulicy.  
\- Nie, nieprawda. Powinieneś skręcić w drugą stronę. Zawróć - powiedział już zirytowany Jim.  
\- Tędy też dotrzemy na miejsce - odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna.  
\- Nigdy tam nie dojedziemy, jadąc w tym kierunku - krzyknął Jim, wymachując rękami w powietrzu z frustracją.  
\- Dotrzemy na miejsce - mężczyzna odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem.

W tym momencie Jim zrozumiał, że jest w pułapce. Nie zdążył zareagować, zanim kierowca odwrócił się i prysnął mu czymś  
po twarzy. Geniusz upadł na siedzenie i momentalnie ogarnęła go całkowita ciemność.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył, była duża biała lampa zwisając z sufitu. Powietrze było wilgotne i ciężkie, czuł zapach kurzu i rdzy.  
Jim zauważył, że siedzi na zimnej powierzchni, a jego ręce przykute są do podłokietników fotela. Nagle obok niego rozległ się  
potężny hałas, Jim odwrócił głowę, ale nie potrafił dostrzec, co go wywołał. Wszystko przez całkowitą ciemność w kątach pokoju.  
Usłyszał kroki, ale zamiast krzyczeć i wołać o pomoc, siedział i słuchał ich z uwagą. Kroki były ciężkie, ale spokojne - męskie - ostrożne,  
ale zdeterminowane. Tajemniczy mężczyzna dotknął jakiegoś obiektu i Jim usłyszał, że coś się włącza.

\- Filmujesz to? - Głos John odbił się echem w pokoju.  
Jim miał zamiar otworzyć usta i zawołać ukochanego, ale w tym momencie usłyszał głos Sherlocka.  
\- Nie, właśnie go wyłączyłem. Możesz kontynuować, kochanie.  
To było jakieś nagranie. Jim nie rozumiał... Dlaczego ktoś puścił i kazał mu słuchać nagrania Johna i Sherlocka? Kim był ten człowiek?  
Czy to był Holmes we własnej osobie? Jima zaczął walczyć z ograniczeniami, ale nic to nie dało. Wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy.

\- Żal mi go, Sherlock. Nie mogę go teraz zostawić. Musisz to zrozumieć, przepraszam.  
Jim usłyszał ponownie głos Johna, ale to nie był smutny ton. _Żal._ Jim poczuł ukłucie w sercu.  
\- Dlaczego jest ci go żal? - zapytał Sherlock.  
\- On jest bardzo potrzebujący. Nawet bardziej niż ty - John zachichotał.  
\- Nie ma nikogo innego i jeśli zostawiłbym go, mógłby zrobić coś głupiego. Nie, nie próbowałby się zabić, jak ty, ale mógłby  
kogoś skrzywdzić. Rozumiesz? Czuję jakby miał w sobie mroczną stronę, ale mogę mu pomóc trzymać ją pod kontrolą.  
\- Więc, nie kochasz go już? - głos Sherlocka był nieco niespokojny.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc... Sam nie jestem pewny, czy kiedykolwiek go kochałem - ton Johna był poważny i niski.

Jim zapomniał, jak oddychać a jego serce zabiło mocniej. Kręciło mu się w głowie.

Sherlock był cicho, więc głos Johna zabrzmiał ponownie.  
\- Zostawiłem cię dla niego, bo dusiłem się przy tobie, ale... nie mogę znieść jego uwagi, tego jest... zbyt dużo. Tak jak powiedziałem,  
gorzej niż tobą.  
Sherlock zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Wątpię.

W momencie, gdy nagranie skończyło się, Jim ujrzał przed sobą wielki ekran a na nim film. Sceny z Johnem i Sherlockiem. Przytulali  
się, całowali, a nawet masturbowali. Sceny powtarzały się w kółko. Gdy Jim pomyślał, że gorzej już być nie może, znów usłyszał  
nagranie dźwiękowe. Geniusz został otoczony przez okropne dźwięki i film. Jego twarz była zaczerwieniona od łez, szlochał niemal  
tak głośno, jak dźwięk nagrań. Jednak ugryzł się w język, nie chciał błagać o litość. Jednak to była tortura, najgorsza, jaką mógłby  
kiedykolwiek doświadczyć. Chciał umrzeć. Chciał zniknąć, po prostu zniknąć z tego świata. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie, musiał  
mieć Johna z powrotem i wtedy mógłby zniknąć razem z nim.

Było dla niego oczywiste, że to Holmes jest człowiekiem odpowiedzialnym za to wszystko, to on był z nim w pokoju. Ale to nie on  
sprawiał ten ból i agonię, w której był. John naprawdę wypowiedział te słowa, to był jego głos... Jim znał głos ukochanego lepiej, niż  
ktokolwiek inny, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Jednak wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego ukochany mówi takie rzeczy. _Holmes. To jego_  
 _wina, nie Johnnego. Może on zmusił Johna do powiedzenia tego wszystkiego. Może pomieszał mu w głowie, może... Może..._ Jim starał  
się uspokoić i przestać płakać. Nie chciał dawać Sherlockowi przyjemności oglądania go w takim stanie, ale po prostu nie mógł przestać.  
Część jego ciała została mu zabrana. _Moje serce._

Jego męka nie kończyła się, Jim stracił rachubę, ile razy widział film i słyszał nagrania. Dwie godziny, pięć, a może całe dnie... Nie miał  
pojęcia. Wiedział, że gdyby zaczął błagać, Sherlock zatrzymałby to wszystko. Było coraz gorzej, dźwięk został pogłośniony. "Żal mi go"  
i "Sam nie jestem pewny, czy kiedykolwiek go kochałem" powtarzały się w kółko, bez przerwy. Jim czuł się mały i przytłoczony.  
Tego było zbyt wiele, nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać. _Johnny, dlaczego?_

\- Przestań! Kurwa, przestań! Proszę! Błagam cię, skończ z tym i skończ ze mną! - krzyknął Jim z całą zebraną siłą, która mu została.  
W tym momencie zapanowała cisza i ciemność.


	15. Chapter 15

_\- Filmujesz to? - zapytał John, gdy zobaczył Sherlocka trzymającego telefon w dziwny sposób. Brunet nacisnął przycisk nagrywania_   
_i wyłączył ekran, kładąc telefon na kanapie._   
_Sherlock był już przyzwyczajony do nagrywania ich rozmów, kiedy byli sami w pokoju. Lubił odtwarzać nagrania i słuchać głosu_   
_Johna, gdy byli daleko od siebie i nie mogli rozmawiać ani sms-ować. Te nagrania go pocieszały._   
_\- Nie, właśnie go wyłączyłem. Możesz kontynuować, kochanie._

_John westchnął._   
_\- Niektóre dni są gorsze od pozostałych._   
_\- Powinieneś przeprowadzić się do mnie, John. Musisz zostawić ojca - powiedział Sherlock, całując policzek chłopca._   
_\- Żal mi go, Sherlock. Nie mogę go teraz zostawić. Musisz to zrozumieć, przepraszam - odparł John, odwracając wzrok do Sherlocka._   
_\- Dlaczego jest ci go żal? - zapytał geniusz._   
_\- Nie ma nikogo innego i jeśli zostawiłbym go, mógłby zrobić coś głupiego. Nie, nie próbowałby się zabić, jak ty, ale mógłby_   
_kogoś skrzywdzić. Rozumiesz? Czuję jakby miał w sobie mroczną stronę, ale mogę mu pomóc trzymać ją pod kontrolą._   
_\- Ta mroczna strona, o której mówisz to alkoholizm, kochanie. Powinien się leczyć i nie obciążać cię wszystkimi obowiązkami. Na dodatek_   
_twoja siostra jest taka sama jak on - powiedział Sherlock, dotykając delikatnie i rysując wzory na ramieniu chłopca._   
_\- Wiem, Sherlock, ale ja jestem jego synem, powinienem dbać o niego i szanować go - ton Johna był poważny._   
_\- Więc, nie kochasz go już? - zapytał Sherlock, opierając brodę na czubku głowy ukochanego._   
_\- Szczerze mówiąc... Sam nie jestem pewny, czy kiedykolwiek go kochałem - powiedział cicho John. Poczekał kilka sekund,_   
_po czym kontynuował._   
_\- Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że powinienem zostać tu dla niego - i Harry - Nie mogę przestać czuć się za nich odpowiedzialny._   
_\- Wiem. Jesteś zbyt dobry dla wszystkich ludzi, John. Jesteś jak... dozorca. Powinienem o tym wiedzieć... Jim powinien wiedzieć._

_Ton Sherlocka był niski, niemal wypluł imię Jima. John wziął głęboki oddech._   
_\- Nie wywołuj tematu Jima, ja już czuję się winny._   
_Sherlock zmarszczył brwi._   
_\- Nie powinieneś. Należymy do siebie, John. Jim jest tylko jak guz w naszym związku, powinniśmy się go pozbyć._   
_John spojrzał w dół._   
_\- Nie mów tak o nim, Sherlock. Kocham cię, ale... boże dopomóż... jego też._

_Serce Sherlocka skurczyło się i przestał oddychać. Te słowa go zabolały, ale wiedział, że John oszukuje sam siebie. Jego chłopak był_   
_zbyt dobry, aby przyznać, że nie kocha już Jima, zwłaszcza teraz kiedy ma Sherlocka. Już wkrótce sobie uświadomi, że Sherlock był_   
_jedynym, którego kocha i jedynym, do którego należał. Zmusił się, żeby oczyścić umysł i odpowiedzieć spokojnym tonem._

_\- Ale nie tak bardzo, jak mnie._   
_Przez kilka chwil John milczał, przez ten czas Sherlock panikował jak nigdy w życiu._   
_\- Jesteście tacy podobni._   
_Sherlock prychnął._   
_\- Nie, nie prawda._   
_John zaśmiał się cicho._   
_\- Tak, jesteście._   
_\- W jakim sensie? - Sherlock ukrył nos w pięknych złotych włosach Johna._   
_\- On jest bardzo potrzebujący. Nawet bardziej niż ty - powiedział John i zachichotał._   
_\- Obaj jesteście genialni, prawdziwi geniusze. I obaj jesteście zdesperowani na moim punkcie - John przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął_   
_się do Sherlocka._

_Geniusz nie potrafił się oprzeć i pocałował Johna namiętnie. Kiedy odsunął się, zbliżył usta do policzka blondyna._   
_\- Prawie mu współczuję. Znam ból, jaki teraz odczuwa, po tym, jak zostawiłeś go dla mnie._   
_John przygryzł wargę i Sherlock poczuł, że małe ciało blondyna jest napięte._   
_\- Zrobiłem to z tego samego powodu, wiesz? Zostawiłem cię dla niego, bo dusiłem się przy tobie, a on wydawał się miłym towarzystwem._   
_Pomyślałem, że on nie będzie przytłaczał mnie jak ty, myślałem, że będzie bardziej wyrozumiały._   
_John westchnął._   
_\- Był taki czasami, ale... nie mogę znieść jego uwagi, tego jest... zbyt dużo. Tak jak powiedziałem, gorzej niż tobą._   
_Sherlock objął go mocniej i zachichotał._   
_\- Wątpię._

\----------------

Sherlock nie był dumny z tego, co zrobił, ale nie czuł się tez szczególnie źle. Wymagało od niego dużo wysiłku i pracy, by przerobić  
nagrania, wykraść klucze do jednego z magazynów brata i zapłacić jednemu z bezdomnych, żeby udawał kierowcę. Musiał przyznać,  
że Moriarty był bardzo silny, wytrzymał pięć godzin tortur, zanim w końcu, zaczął błagać go o litość. Był pełen obaw, że jeżeli John  
jakimś sposobem dowiedziałby się o tym, tym razem na pewno ich związek skończyłby się na dobre. Myśl o tym była ni do zniesienia  
przez Sherlocka. Jednak był też bardzo zadowolony, że udało mu się osiągnąć sukces. Wiedział, że teraz Jim zostawi ich na chwilę  
w spokoju.

Gdy wrócił do domu i wszedł do sypialni, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, było wysłanie wiadomości ukochanemu. Chociaż wiedział,  
że blondyn będzie już spać.

Wszystko w porządku, kochanie?

Położył telefon na stoliku i poszedł wziąć prysznic. Kiedy skończył, założył piżamę i wskoczył na łóżko, chwytając za telefon.  
Ku jego ogromnemu zaskoczeniu na ekranie pojawiła się wiadomość do Johna. Z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy Sherlock zaczął czytać.

**Tak, ale nie mogę zasnąć. A ty?**

Zasnąłbym, gdybyś był tu ze mną.

**Tęsknię za twoimi ramionami, kochanie. Wtedy też bym zasnął.**

Serce Sherlocka zaczęło bić coraz szybciej. Tylko John potrafił sprawić, że czuł się w ten sposób. Sherlock usiadł na łóżku  
i odpowiedział szybko.

Chcesz, żebym przyszedł do ciebie?

**Nie chcę sprawiać Ci kłopotów, Sherlock. Ale egoistycznie muszę powiedzieć, że bardzo bym chciał.**

Sherlock wstał z łóżka jednym szybkim ruchem. Uwielbiał, gdy John domagał się jego towarzystwa. Zwykle to geniusz oferował  
tego typu rzeczy. To on pytał i dawał, ale oczywiście nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Każda minuta spędzona z Johnem była najlepszym  
okresem dla Sherlocka. To było naturalne, ponieważ John był najlepszą i najważniejszą rzeczą w jego życiu.

Już idę do ciebie.

\---------------

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Sebastian - powiedział Jim wyczerpanym i smutnym głosem.  
\- Ty to masz tupet. Naprawdę myślisz, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek ci pomogę? Po tym wszystkim, co mi zrobiłeś? - warknął Sebastian  
przez więzienny telefon.

Kilka minut wcześniej dozorca przyszedł do jego celi, mówiąc, że ma telefon. Sebastian wiedział, że nie miał pozwolenia na odbieranie  
i wykonywanie telefonów, poza czasem odwiedzin, zwłaszcza że była późna nocna godzina. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to Holmes albo  
Moriarty, ponieważ tylko oni mieli dobre układy z policją. Nie chciał rozmawiać z żadnym z nich, oboje sprawiali same kłopoty  
w jego życiu. Jedyna osobą, z którą chciał porozmawiać, był John. Tęsknił za nim. Tak bardzo chciał go przeprosić, mimo że nie zrobił  
nic złego. Sebastian chciał, żeby John wiedział, że był niewinny. Więc kiedy usłyszał w słuchawce głos Jima, prawie rozłączył się  
w tym samym momencie. Niestety ta głupia lojalna część, nadal była zbyt silna.

\- Wiem. Przykro mi, Sebastian, ale musiałem to zrobić. Wiesz o tym - powiedział Jim. Sebastian zauważył, że Moriaty był przygnębiony.  
\- Nie! Mogłeś zrobić to komuś innemu. Ale nie, wybrałeś mnie! To przekreśliło naszą znajomość, Moriarty - powiedział Seb, starając  
się mówić spokojnie i stanowczo. Mimo wszystko nie był pewny, czy chce zakończyć ten 'związek' z Jimem. Nadal go podziwiał  
i dbał o tego małego skurwiela.

\- Masz rację, Seb. Ale... - zaczął Jim, ale przerwał mu bardzo zdenerwowany Sebastian.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! - syknął.  
\- Tylko John może mówić do mnie w ten sposób!  
Moriarty zawahał się po drugiej stronie słuchawki.  
\- Moja prośba ma wiele wspólnego z Johnem - powiedział w końcu niskim i poważnym tonem.  
\- Oczywiście, że ma. Ale ja nie chcę być więcej częścią tej gry. Zostaw go w spokoju! On skończył z tobą, Jim. Ty powinieneś  
zrobić to samo - krzyknął Sebastian, pocierając ręką twarz.  
\- I tak się stanie, Sebastian. Obiecuję, że zostawię Johna. Obiecuję, że pozwolę mu być szczęśliwym z Sherlockiem. Ale potrzebuję  
twojej pomocy, musisz zrobić ostatnią rzecz... ostatnią.

Sebastian zmarszczył brwi. Jim brzmiał zdesperowany, jego ton był niemal błagalny. Musiało stać się coś poważnego, to było bardzo  
oczywiste dla Sebastiana. Jednak nie był pewny, czy chce wiedzieć dokładnie co. I z pewnością nigdy więcej już nie uwierzy w obietnice  
Jima. Bardziej prawdopodobne było zobaczyć różowe słonie czy latające świnie, niż uwierzyć Jimowi, że zostawi Johna w spokoju.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał Seb i nienawidził się za to.  
Usłyszał Moriartego, który wzdycha z ulgą po drugiej stronie słuchawki.  
\- Okej, musisz mnie uważnie słuchać.

\----------------

Sherlock wspiął się jak zwykle po drzewie prowadzącym do pokoju Johna. Mógł robić to z zamkniętymi oczami. Gdy wszedł do  
pokoju, było nim dziwnie ciemno. Zwykle John zostawiał zapaloną lampkę na stoliku, żeby ułatwi Sherlockowi wspinaczkę, ale  
teraz panowała całkowita ciemność. Sherlock podszedł do łóżka ukochanego i zawołał.  
\- John? Wszystko w porządku?

Na łóżku nie było poduszki Johna. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i w tym momencie usłyszał jakiś stłumiony jęk dochodzący z przeciwnej  
strony pokoju. Zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, lampa zapaliła się i w pokoju zrobiło się jasno. Sherlock zmrużył oczy i spojrzał z  
niedowierzaniem przed siebie. John stał przyciśnięty mocno do mężczyzny przy ścianie. Jego usta były zasłonięte przez wielką dłoń,  
jego oczy rozszerzyły się i Sherlock widział w nich ogromną panikę. Mężczyzna za nim trzymał pistolet przyłożony do głowy Johna,  
drugą ręką trzymał blondyna mocno w tali. Mężczyzna był po pięćdziesiątce, miał jasne blond włosy, był nieogolony, a jego ubranie  
było w nieładzie. Sherlock mógł bez przeszkód wywnioskować, że mężczyzna poniósł niedawno wielką stratę, pił i został zwolniony  
z pracy. Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. _Och._

Sherlock chciał skoczyć w kierunku mężczyzny i uwolnić Johna z jego uścisku, ale wiedział, że to zbyt ryzykowne i niebezpieczne.  
Każdy gwałtowny ruch, mógłby skończyć się kulą w głowie jego ukochanego, a to było dla niego nie do pomyślenia. Powoli uniósł  
ręce do góry i starał się oczyścić gardło.  
\- Porozmawiajmy, panie Trevor.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać, prawda? - powiedział Trevor szorstko i przycisnął mocniej pistolet do głowy Johna. Wnętrzności  
Sherlocka skręciły się na ten widok.  
\- W pudełku pod łóżkiem znalazłem pamiętnik Victora, nie mogłem się oprzeć i przeczytałem go. Pisał o waszej dwójce!

Sherlock zrobił krok do przodu, ale Trevor odbezpieczył broń. Geniusz momentalnie zatrzymał się w miejscu.  
\- Przykro mi z powodu tego, co się stało. Victor był moim przyjacielem, ale ja naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego przyjście tutaj  
miałoby pomóc...  
\- Nie bądź cyniczny! Przeczytałem o was! Victor miał obsesję na twoim punkcie, kochał cię i to jest jedyny powód, dla którego  
nie zastrzelę cię teraz! Jednak John Watson... - Trevor zacisnął ramię wokół Johna.  
\- Watson zniszczył mu życie. To są słowa Victora. Napisał, że pieprzony John Watson zniszczył jego raj. Napisał to!  
Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i odezwał się ponownie.  
\- W dniu, kiedy mój syn umarł, napisał jedno zdanie. Znam je na pamięć. 'Dzisiejszy dzień niesie ze sobą wiele ryzyka, ale bez względu  
na wszystkie konsekwencje, nigdy nie będę żałował zniszczenia Johna Watsona'.

Sherlock poczuł niewyobrażalnie wielką falę gniewu. Gdyby mógł, ożywiłby Victora tylko po to, by zabić go ponownie i to wolniej  
i okrutniej. Nienawidził być poza kontrolą, zwłaszcza kiedy miłość jego życia była w niebezpieczeństwie. _Myśl, Sherlock. Musi być_  
 _coś w twoim pałacu umysłu, co mógłbyś wykorzystać i pomóc Johnowi._ Zanim zdążył się odezwać, znów usłyszał głos Trevora.

\- Moja żona obwinia mnie, że zostawiłem w domu broń, nawet nie patrzy mi w oczy! Zostałem zwolniony z policji! Mój jedyny  
syn umarł! Co mi pozostaje? - Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać.  
\- To ty namieszałeś mu w głowie, Holmes. Ale ponieważ nie mogę cię zabić, zrobię to, czego chciał Victor. Wypełnię jego ostatnią  
wolę. Zabiję Watsona na twoich oczach i mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się to - Trevor wypluł ostatnie zdanie, jego twarz była zupełnie  
czerwona ze złości.

Jednak mężczyzna popełnił pewien błąd. W środku swojej przemowy poluzował uchwyt w pasie Johna i dał chłopcu wystarczająco  
dużo miejsca i czasu, do uderzenia go łokciem w żebra i odepchnięcia pistoletu. Trevor pociągnął za spust, ale kula trafiła w podłogę.  
John był szybszy od pijanego mężczyzny i uderzył go w twarz. Ojciec Victora upuścił broń. Sherlock ukląkł i chciał chwycić za pistolet,  
ale dłonie Johna były szybsze. Przez chwilę Sherlock był zdezorientowany i zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego ukochany nie pozwolił  
mu wziąć pistoletu, jednak po chwili zrozumiał wszystko. Trevor oprócz broni przyniósł ze sobą nóż i teraz chciał dźgnąć Johna w kostkę.  
Blondyn odruchowo bronił się, więc chwycił za leżący pistolet i zabrał go od Sherlocka.

Geniusz nienawidził siebie za to, że tak długo zajęło mu zorientowanie się, co się dzieje. Najpierw nie udał mu się przewidzieć ruchu  
Johna, potem noża i teraz drugiego wystrzału z pistoletu. Jego pałac umysłu był zapełniony informacjami, pomysłami tego, co mógł  
zrobić a czego nie. Miał przed oczami prawdopodobne sceny walki i sposobów samoobrony. Wszystkie korytarze i pokoje w jego  
pałacu były otworzone i powodowały chaos. Zwykli ludzi powiedzieliby, że jest w szoku. Następną rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, było ciało  
Trevora leżące na ziemi i otoczone krwią. John wstał, trzymając w dłoni pistolet. Jego twarz była zimna i zdeterminowana, ale  
zmieniła się momentalnie, gdy spojrzał na Sherlocka, który wciąż klęczał na ziemi.  
\- Sherlock? Wszystko w porządku?

Geniusz czuł się tak bardzo zażenowany. John był tym, który miał broń przystawioną do skroni kilka minut wcześniej. To on powinien  
być przestraszony i zdenerwowany, nie Sherlock. _John znowu był w niebezpieczeństwie i znowu z twojego powodu._ Nie tracąc więcej  
czasu, Sherlock podszedł i chwycił Johna, przytulając go mocno do piersi. John upuścił broń i chwycił geniusza w pasie, chowając głowę  
w jego klatce piersiowej.  
\- Już wszystko dobrze, Sherlock. Jest okej.

Sherlock pocałował włosy Johna i delikatnie podniósł brodę ukochanego, po czym pocałował go namiętnie. Był tak blisko utraty  
jego ukochanego, tak cholernie blisko. Jeżeli straciłby Johna, nie miał wątpliwości, co stałoby się później. Nie chciał teraz o tym  
myśleć. John był bezpieczny w jego ramionach. Ich usta były połączone, to było najważniejsze.

\- Przepraszam - szepnął Sherlock.  
\- Za co? - zapytał John ochrypłym głosem i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nic nie mogłem zrobić i... To wszystko stało się przeze mnie...  
\- Sherlock, przestań. Ten mężczyzna był zdesperowany. Żałuję, że go zastrzeliłem, potrzebował pomocy - powiedział ze smutkiem.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się delikatnie i dotknął czoła Johna swoim.  
\- Zawsze martwisz się o innych, nawet gdy ci inni grożą ci pistoletem, przystawionym do głowy.  
John podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka i w momencie, gdy otworzył usta, usłyszał syreny policyjne pod swoim oknem.

\-------------

Jim leżał na łóżku, zwinięty pod kołdrą. Poczuł ulgę po rozmowie z Sebastianem. Czuł się dobrze po tym, jak chłopak zgodził się na  
jego plan. Sebastian miał wykonać zadanie i Jim żałował tylko, że nie będzie w stanie zobaczyć efektów od razu. Ale obiecał sobie,  
że znajdzie sposób, by zobaczyć reakcję Johna. Musiał to zrobić, nawet jeśli było to szalone. Jim powiedział sobie, że była to druga  
szansa, ostatnia. Nie był do końca przekonany, że nagranie, które pokazał mu Sherlock, był prawdziwe. Kiedy był z Johnem, zawsze  
czuł jego sympatię. Ponadto Jim był geniuszem, na litość boską, wiedział, kiedy ktoś kłamie i mówi prawdę. Za każdym razem, gdy  
John mówił mu, że go kocha, Jim wiedział, że była to prawda.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, ale zignorował to. Kolejne dwa uderzenia. Jim znowu udawał, że nie słyszy. Trzy uderzenia.  
\- Odejdź! - krzyknął geniusz.  
\- James, otwórz drzwi - jego ojciec powiedział spokojnie.

Jim naprawdę nie chciał nikogo widzieć, ale musiał szanować ojca. Zwłaszcza kiedy pomagał mu ostatnio bardzo często. Geniusz wstał,  
ruszył w stronę drzwi i odblokował je.  
\- Dzień dobry, ojcze - powiedział i wskoczył z powrotem do łóżka.  
\- Nie przyszedłeś na kolację, więc porozmawiamy tutaj - powiedział mężczyzna, siadając na wielkim skórzanym fotelu.  
Jim usiadł na brzegu łóżka i ścisnął dłońmi kolana.  
\- Przepraszam, nie czułem się najlepiej.  
\- Wiem. A więc, nadal chcesz to zrobić?  
Jim skinął głową.  
\- Tak.  
\- Czy naprawdę chcesz pozwolić temu chłopcu zmienić twoje życie aż do tego stopnia? - ton mężczyzny był ostrzejszy, ale nadal formalny.  
\- On zmienił moje życie w momencie, gdy go zobaczyłem - Jim powiedział szczerze.  
Nie było sensu okłamywać ojca. Pan Moriarty nie był geniuszem, jak jego syn, ale był bardzo inteligentnym człowiekiem, który wiedział  
jak kontrolować innych.

Starszy mężczyzna westchnął i potarł opuszkami skroń.  
\- No cóż, dom na wzgórzu jest już gotowy i czeka na ciebie. Wynająłem dla ciebie prywatnych nauczycieli, żebyś nie musiał chodzić  
do szkoły - mężczyzna zatrzymał się na chwilę, po czym spojrzał na Jima i kontynuował.  
\- Twoja matka nie jest zadowolona, wiesz o tym. Twierdzi, że po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, nie powinieneś mieszkać sam.  
\- Czuję się dobrze, ojcze, nie potrzebuję opieki. Nie zrobię niczego złego.  
\- Zawsze tak mówisz, prawda?  
\- Ale tym razem to prawda. Będę spokojnie czekał na wiadomości.  
\- Jakie wiadomości? - mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Od tego znajomego, o którym ci mówiłem. Sebastian Moran. Nawiasem mówiąc, czy to naprawdę się uda?  
Jim zapomniał zapytać wcześniej, ale musiał wiedzieć.  
\- Tak, James. Masz szczęście, że jeden z poruczników jest mi winien przysługę. Wszystko zostanie załatwione zaraz po twoim  
wyjeździe. Ale muszę powiedzieć, James, to bardzo ryzykowne. Dla niego, mam na myśli. Miałby większą szansę na mała karę,  
gdyby poczekał na rozprawę sądową.  
\- Tak, ale on o tym nie wie - Jim uśmiechnął się chytrze.

Pan Moriarty wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale tylko przez kilka sekund.  
\- Myślałem, że jest twoim przyjacielem.  
\- Bo tak jest. On wyświadczy mi przysługę, a ja mu się odwdzięczę.  
\- Ale to nie jest do końca prawdą, racja? Co on ma zrobić?  
\- Zastanawiałem się, czy możesz pomóc w tej kwestii. Dom na wzgórzu jest wystarczająco duży. I tak jak powiedziała mama,  
nie powinienem być tam sam - Jim przechylił głowę, udając niewinnego.  
\- Och, teraz nie możesz być sam? A co z "Czuję się dobrze, ojcze, nie potrzebuję opieki"?

Pan Moriarty westchnął i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Ty po prostu nie możesz mieć czystych rąk, prawda, James? A przez ciebie ja też mam je brudne.  
\- Twoje ręce były brudne, zanim się urodziłem, ojcze - powiedział Jim, krzyżując ramiona.

Każdy inny na miejscu Moriarty'ego byłby zły za taką bezczelność, ale ojciec Jima uśmiechną się tylko w stronę syna.  
\- Jesteś największym problemem w moim życiu. Ale jesteś też moim synem, więc nie mogę cię zawieźć.  
\- W takim razie, zgadzasz się? - zapytał Jim.  
\- Tak, zgadzam się, ale to będzie ostatnia niebezpieczna przysługa, którą dla ciebie zrobię.  
\- Oczywiście, dziękuję.  
Jim wiedział, że wszystko zależy od reakcji Johna. Zawsze wszystko w jego życiu zależało od Johna. Blondyn był jego przekleństwem,  
pięknym workiem kości, który dyrygował jego światem.


	17. Chapter 17

Sebastian uciekał. W jego umyśle nie było innej myśli, niż uciec jak najdalej z tego miejsca. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ten plan jest  
nic nie wart minutę po wydostaniu się na zewnątrz. Oczywiście Jim nakłonił go do zrobienia czegoś, co było korzystne tylko dla  
geniusza. Sebastian nie był na niego zły, był zły na siebie za to, że tak głupio dał się ponownie omotać. Zatrzymał się w ciemnej  
uliczce, oparł o ścianę i dyszał ciężko. Mógł zrobić to, o co prosił go Jim, ostatni raz. Potem zniknie z tego miasta. Geniusz już nigdy  
nie zobaczy go ponownie. Wziął głęboki wdech i znowu zaczął biec z nieco ochłodzoną głową. _Dom Johna. To tam muszę się dostać._

Pogubił się trochę w czasie biegu, ale ostatecznie stanął przed domem blondyna. Światła na parterze były wyłączone, ale na górze  
w pokoju Johna pomimo zasłoniętych zasłon, Sebastian zobaczył włączoną lampę. Podszedł do drzwi, ale zatrzymał się tuż przed nimi.  
Co powinien powiedzieć? Co, jeśli drzwi otworzy ojciec lub siostra Johna? Przecież oni myśleli, że to właśnie Sebastian jest odpowiedzialny  
za krzywdę blondyna. A co jeśli to będzie John? Jak zareaguje? On z pewnością będzie wściekły na rudego chłopca, ale Sebastian  
pozwoli mu się obrażać a może i nawet pobić. Przez chwilę w głowie chłopaka zaświtała myśl, by uciec i wrócić do Moriarty'ego,  
który też zgotowałby mu piekło. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Jego lojalność była straszną rzeczą. _Niech tak będzie._

Wyciągnął rękę i szybko zapukał trzy razy. Musiał poczekać dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu w drzwiach pojawiła się zaczerwieniona  
twarz Johna. Blondyn najpierw wyglądał na zaskoczonego, potem złego a później ja jego twarzy zagościł wyraz, którego Sebastian  
nie potrafił zrozumieć. W końcu John powiedział coś, czego rudy chłopak w ogóle się nie spodziewał.

\- Boże drogi, wejdź.  
Sebastian nie tracił czasu, wszedł do domu tak szybko, jak mógł. Zdał sobie sprawę, że się trzęsie, gdy John dotknął jego ramienia.  
\- Przyniosę ci trochę wody. Idź do mojego pokoju, okej?

Sebastian kiwnął głową i zrobił to, o co prosił go John. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju chłopca, usiadł na brzegu łóżka i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
 _Och, boże, mogę to zrobić? John wycierpiał się już wystarczająco. Wszystko z powodu Jima._ Sebastian wahał się, ale w głębi i tak wiedział,  
że to zrobi. Nienawidził się za to, że pozwalał Moriarty'emu dyrygować sobą jak pieskiem. Gdyby Jim rzucił patykiem, Sebastian z pewnością  
pobiegłby za nim na czworaka i wrócił szczęśliwy, że wykonał jego rozkaz. Jego myśli zostały przerwane - na szczęście - przez Johna,  
który stał przed nim i trzymał w dłoniach szklankę chłodnej wody. Seb wziął ją i szybkim ruchem wypił całą jej zawartość.  
 _Czy woda zawsze smakuje tak dobrze?_

\- Lepiej? - zapytał John, siadając obok.  
Sebastian kiwnął głową, ale wciąż nie miał odwagi się odezwać. Dlaczego John jest dla niego taki miły i łagodny? To nie ma sensu.  
\- Faktycznie nie ma - powiedział John, jakby czytając w jego myślach.  
\- Ale z jakiegoś powodu wiem, że nie zrobiłeś tego, Seb. Widzę w twoich oczach wiele rzeczy, ale okrucieństwo nie jest jedną z nich.

Sebastian poczuł ogromną chęć przytulić Johna i nigdy nie pozwolić mu odejść. Był dla niego niezwykle cenny. Zamiast tego  
odchrząknął i w końcu odważył się spojrzeć w te piękne granatowe oczy blondyna, po raz pierwszy od przybycia.  
\- W każdym razie i tak cię przepraszam.  
\- W porządku. Ja już przebaczyłem osobie, która to zrobiła. Jest okej.  
John uśmiechnął się do niego, a Sebastian poczuł się winny za wszystkie jego krzywdy. Nie zasługiwał na życzliwość Johna.  
Nawet nie zasługiwał, by oddychać tym samym powietrzem co blondyn.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że wyszedłeś z więzienia, ale cieszę się, że tu jesteś.  
Sebastian nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Jedyną rzeczą w jego głowie były słowa: _przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam_. Rozejrzał  
się po pokoju, by zyskać trochę czasu. Jedna rzecz zwróciła jego uwagę. Wyglądało, jakby John szykował się do podróży. Na ziemi  
leżało kilka toreb, na łóżku ułożone ubrania i kilka bar butów.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, John? Wybierasz się gdzieś? - zapytał ochrypłym głosem. John westchnął.  
\- Tak szczerze to... Zamierzam przeprowadzić się do Sherlocka. Coś się tutaj stało. Ojciec Victora włamał się do domu i ... próbował  
mnie zabić, ale... zastrzeliłem go pierwszy.  
John zamknął oczy na chwilę, po czym kontynuował.  
\- To była samoobrona, więc nie pójdę do więzienia, ale nie mogę dłużej mieszkać w tym miejscu. To była ostatnia kropla goryczy.  
Ostatnio wydarzyło się tyle rzeczy i jestem tym już zmęczony, rozumiesz?

Sebastian kiwnął głową, ale jego serce zacisnęło się z żalu, bo wiedział, że musi coś powiedzieć. Był wściekły za to wszystko, co  
przydarzyło się Johnowi.  
\- Przykro mi, John. Ale cieszę się, że zastrzeliłeś drania.  
\- To ciągle nie daje mi spokoju. Nigdy nie chciałem kogoś skrzywdzić, a zastrzeliłem go z taką łatwością. Przeraziło mnie to. Ale wiesz,  
co jest najgorsze? Bez wahania zrobiłbym to ponownie, jeśli od tego zależałoby życie i zdrowie kogoś, kogo kocham.  
\- To nie jest złe, John. Ja zrobiłbym to samo. _Więc dlaczego nie robisz, Moran?_

Sebastian zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową. W końcu zebrał w sobie odwagę.  
\- John... muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Jak tylko wyszedłem z więzienia, poszedłem do Jima... _A więc zaczynamy z kłamstwami..._  
\- Stało się coś strasznego.  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co? Nie rozmawiałem z Jimem od kilku dni.  
Sebastian potarł nerwowo włosy.  
\- To jest powód, dla którego jestem tutaj - Sebastian wziął głęboki wdech.  
\- Jim zrobił coś złego, John.  
\- Co? Powiedz mi, w końcu - John był naprawdę zmartwiony.  
\- Wziął wszystkie tabletki jego matki i popił je whisky.  
\- Co?  
\- Zabrali go do szpitala... ale nie udało mi się.

Cisza. Twarz Johna nie wyrażała niczego, ale chwilę później znów się odezwał.  
\- To... to nie ma sensu... Nie, Seb. On powiedział, że pogodził się z tą sytuacją. Wie, że jestem z Sherlockiem i nie mam mowy, żeby  
mógł... Nie, nie znowu...

Sebastian nie mógł uwierzyć, że robi to Johnowi. _Pięknemu, dobremu, wspaniałemu Johnowi._ Może to Sebastian powinien połknąć  
tabletki i zapić alkoholem, za to, co się stało? Z pewnością na to zasłużył.  
\- Przykro mi, John. Rozmawialiśmy w więzieniu kilka dni temu i powiedział mi, że czuł się winny z jakiegoś powodu. Ale nie chciał  
powiedzieć konkretnie, o co chodzi. Powiedział, że czuł się nie tylko winny, ale i zniszczony w środku, bo wie, że nigdy nie będzie znowu  
mógł być z tobą. Martwiłem się, dlatego pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłem po wyjściu, to poszedłem sprawdzić, jak on się ma.

Oczy Johna napełniły się łzami i Sebastian wiedział, że musi jak najszybciej wyjść, w przeciwnym razie mógłby powiedzieć blondynowi  
całą prawdę i zniszczyć plan. _Cholera, zdecydowanie powinienem to zrobić._ Rudy chłopak wstał i odchrząknął nerwowo. John nadal  
wpatrywał się przed siebie. _Przykro mi, John. Jim powiedział, że to był ostatni raz._  
\- Muszę już iść, John. Bądź silny, jesteś odważnym mężczyzną, prawda?

John wyglądał jak posąg. Seb patrzył na niego przez chwilę, spodziewając się, że coś powie, zacznie płakać, ale nic się nie stało.  
Wyglądało, jakby całkowicie odciął się od świata.  
\- Cześć, John - powiedział Sebastian.  
Jego serce roztrzaskało się na drobne kawałeczki. Gdy miał wyjść, usłyszał głos Johna.  
\- Jesteśmy tylko chłopcami.

\---------------

Sherlock patrzył na zegarek. Nie mógł doczekać się przyjścia Johna. Chłopak w końcu zdecydował się zamieszkać z nim. Byłby to  
początek ich wspólnego życia. Na początku John z pewnością będzie czuł się dziwnie, ale po pewnym czasie na pewno się przyzwyczai.  
Sherlock chciał być z Johnem i pomóc mu się pakować, ale John chciał być sam, by móc pożegnać się z rodziną i domem. Sherlock nie  
rozumiał tego, John nie miał żadnego powodu, aby czuć sentyment do tego miejsca. Jedyne czego tam doświadczył, to cierpienie.  
Tak czy inaczej, postanowił respektować decyzję jego ukochanego. Wkrótce John będzie pierwszą i ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczy  
po otwarciu i zamknięciu oczu. Musiał wytrzymać jeszcze kilka godzin, strasznie mu to przeszkadzało.

Sherlock siedział oparty plecami o zagłówek łóżka z palcami przystawionymi do ust. Usłyszał ruch za drzwiami i chwilę później  
pojawił się w nich jego irytujący starszy brat.  
\- Nigdy nie pukasz, Mycroft? Na przyszłość...  
\- Sherlock. Sebastian Moran uciekł.  
Brunet wstał z łóżka w mgnieniu oka.  
\- Dlaczego miałby robić coś tak głupiego?  
\- Czy to nie jest oczywiste?

Sherlock potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie, on był po mojej stronie. Nie Moriarty'ego. Już nie.  
Mycroft westchnął.  
\- Lekceważysz jego lojalność, bracie.  
\- Nikt nie mógłby być tak lojalny. Moriarty praktycznie zniszczył jego życie! I nawet jeśli Jim nie miał z tym nic wspólnego... Dlaczego  
Moran miałby uciekać?  
Mycroft uszczypnął czubek nosa.  
\- Może on spłaca swój dług. Albo chce, żeby Moran tak myślał.

To było złe, więcej niż złe. Ucieczka Morana mogła wyjść na dobre tylko Moriarty'emu. To byłby dowód na winę Sebastiana.  
Mimo wszystko było dla Sherlocka zbyt podejrzane.  
\- Mimo wszystko... Wydaje mi się, że chodzi o coś więcej, Mycroft. Masz jakiś pomysł, gdzie Moran może być w tej chwili?  
\- To jest właśnie najważniejsza część, bracie. Musisz zachować spokój - ton Mycrofta zmienił się z poważnego na ostrożny.  
\- Co? Coś z Johnem? - Sherlock chwycił swój płaszcz, który leżał na fotelu.  
\- Co się stało, Mycroft? Powiedz mi w tej chwili - Sherlock był gotów wybiec z pokoju i ruszyć w kierunku domu ukochanego.  
\- Zatrzymaj się, Sherlock. Powiedziałem ci, żebyś zachował spokój. John jest w porządku. Na kamerach widziałem, że Moran wszedł  
do jego domu, ale nie pokazały, jak wychodzi.  
\- Więc na co czekamy, Mycroft!? - krzyknął Sherlock.  
\- W tej chwili ruszajmy! Wyślij tam wszystkich swoich ludzi!

Zanim straszy brat Holmes, mógł coś powiedzieć, Sherlock wybiegł z domu i wsiadł do najbliższego samochodu. Nie czekał na brata,  
Ruszył jak szalony, potrącając niemal trzy osoby i ledwo omijając dwa samochody. Nie dbał o nic. Co, jeśli Moriarty wysłał Morana,  
żeby zranił Johna? Nie miał teraz wątpliwości, że Sebastian uciekł z więzienia z powodu Moriarty'ego. James był w stanie zrobić  
wszystko, by mieć Johna. Jednak najwyraźniej nie doceniał Sherlocka.

Kiedy zatrzymał się na chodniku, nawet nie wyciągnął kluczyków ze stacyjki. Otworzył frontowe drzwi, wszedł do środka i niczym  
huragan wbiegł po schodach do pokoju ukochanego.  
\- John! - krzyknął Sherlock w momencie, gdy popchnął drzwi do jego pokoju.  
Nie było nikogo. Nie było Johna, walizek, ubrań. Pokój był całkowicie pusty. Sherlock warknął i zaczął rozglądać się za jakąkolwiek  
wskazówką. Kiedy nic nie znalazł, wziął do ręki telefon i wykręcił numer Johna. Brak odpowiedzi.  
\- Sherlock? - geniusz usłyszał z parteru głos brata.  
\- John zniknął.


	18. Chapter 18

Jim kochał swój rodzinny domek, był bardzo spokojny i cichy. Zwykle byłby bardziej niż szczęśliwy, móc chodzić po łąkach, sprawiały,  
że odpoczywał. Jednak tym razem nie czuł żadnej ulgi. Jego umysł pracował jak nigdy, myślał tylko o Johnie. Jak John zareagował na  
jego rzekome samobójstwo? Przejął się tym? Jim musiał wiedzieć, ale nie miał telefonu i komputera w domku na wzgórzu. Jego jedynym  
źródłem komunikacji ze światem - oprócz nauczycieli i służących - były listy od ojca. Dostawał je tylko raz na dwa dni.

Geniusz postanowił usiąść na skale i obejrzeć zachód słońca. John zachwycałby się tym widokiem, uważałby go za bardzo romantyczny.  
Zanim Jim poznał blond chłopca, nie znał takiego słowa jak romantyzm. Jednak kiedy John pojawił się w jego życiu i zaczął używać  
tego słowa, by opisywać różne sytuacje lub rzeczy, Jim robił wszystko, by zapewnić mu taką ilość romantyzmu, na jaką było go stać.  
Jeśli John chciał jeść lody w parku, Jim godził się bez wahania. Jeśli John chciał całować się w deszczu, Jim nie miał nic przeciwko.  
Jeśli John chciałby, żeby Jim złapał dla niego księżyc w złotą sieć, geniusz zrobiłby to. Przy blondynie stał się 'Mr. Romantic', choć  
uwielbiał, kiedy John nazywał go 'Mr. Sex'. Geniusz uśmiechnął się na samą myśl. _Tak cholernie za tobą tęsknię, Johnny._ Jim nie raz chciał  
poprosić ojca, by porwał blondyna i przywiózł go do Irlandii. Byliby tu bardzo szczęśliwi. Miejsce było dla Johna idealne - ciche, spokojne.  
Jednak to mogłoby być bardzo ryzykowne. Jim westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy. Robiło się ciemno, powinien wrócić do domu.  
 _Ludzie mówią, że dom jest tam, gdzie serce należy. Cóż, moje serce jest z Johnem._

Jim szedł powoli, inaczej mógłby poślizgnąć się na skałach i upaść, rozbijając głowę. Chociaż dzięki temu mógłby zemdleć i obudzić  
się, dopiero kiedy przyjdzie list. Tak się jednak nie stało, wrócił do domu cały i zdrowy. Kilka osób ze służby kręciło się po domu, ale  
Jim zignorował je i wchodząc do swojego pokoju, rzucił się na łóżko. Patrzył na drewniany strop, gdy usłyszał skrzypnięcie frontowych  
drzwi. Nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi, pomyślał, że to pewnie pracownicy ojca, ale gdy usłyszał z dołu donośni i gruby głos, zerwał  
się z łóżka i wybiegł zobaczyć, czy się nie mylił.

\- Ojcze? - zapytał Jim, schodząc ze schodów.  
Pan Moriarty zdjął płaszcz i kapelusz, podając go jednemu ze służących.  
\- James. Jak się masz?  
\- W porządku. A co z tobą? Dlaczego jesteś tutaj? - Jim zaczął się martwić.  
Był w domu na wzgórzu od prawie dwóch tygodni, a jego ojciec nie wykazywał do tej pory większego zainteresowania, przyjeżdżając  
do niego, za co Jim był bardzo wdzięczny. Więc musiało stać się coś bardzo ważnego. Może chodzi o jego matkę?

\- Czy z mamą wszystko w porządku?  
Pan Moriarty skinął głową.  
\- Tak, synu. Wszystko z nią dobrze.  
Mężczyzna poprosił służącego o szklankę whisky i usiadł na fotelu obok kominka.  
\- Jestem tutaj, żeby przekazać ci nowe wiadomości.  
Jim zmarszczył czoło i usiadł na kanapie.  
\- Wiadomości, które nie mógłby być napisane w liście?  
\- Mogły, ale to nie byłoby wobec ciebie fair. Nie dlatego, że zasługujesz na uczciwość, ale... jestem twoim ojcem i nie chcę widzieć  
jak cierpisz - twarz pana Moriarty'ego była zmartwiona, zmarszczki na jego twarzy bardzo widoczne. Jim zamarł i przygotowywał się  
na to, co miało nadejść.  
\- John Watson zniknął.

Świat Jima rozleciał się na kawałeczki. Ostatni raz czuł się tak chory, gdy usłyszał nagranie, puszczane przez Holmesa. Wpatrywał się  
w ojca. Nie było słów, by opisać, jak czuł się w tej chwili. Mieszanka smutku, paniki, strachu, poczucia winy i rozpaczy. Jego John zniknął  
w czasie, gdy on żył sobie beztrosko w ślicznym domku i cieszył się zielonymi polami Irlandii. Wreszcie udało mu się przemówić.

\- Od kiedy?  
\- Od tygodnia. Odkąd Sebastian jest na wolności.  
\- Tydzień? Dlaczego jestem informowany dopiero teraz?! - Jim wstał. Czuł, że jego twarz przybiera czerwony kolor.  
\- Chciałem ci powiedzieć osobiście i dopiero dzisiaj znalazłem czas, żeby przyjechać.  
Pan Moriarty wskazał synowi ręką, aby ten usiadł, ale Jim ignorował go.  
\- James, nic nie możesz zrobić.  
\- Ty powinieneś coś zrobić! Masz do tego środki i sposobności. Dlaczego go nie szukasz?! - Jim mocno podrapał twarz.  
\- I gdzie do cholery jest Sebastian?  
\- Próbowałem się z nim skontaktować, ale na próżno - powiedział pan Moriarty i westchnął.  
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że nie próbowałem go znaleźć? Wykorzystałem wszystkie moje kontakty, nawet rozkazałem moim ludziom  
go szukać. Ale nic to nie dało - mężczyzna wziął łyk whisky.  
\- Mycroft Holmes prowadzi śledztwo na ogromną skalę. Wszystkie największe organizacje szukają Watsona. Nie martw się, Jim.  
Znajdą go prędzej czy później.

_Mam się nie martwić?_ Co, jeśli jest już za późno? Całe miasto uwielbiało jego ukochanego, ale teraz nikt nie wie, gdzie on jest. Nawet  
Sherlock Holmes. Jim nienawidził drugiego geniusza, ale wiedział, że chłopak zrobi wszystko, by znaleźć Johna. _Gdzie jesteś, kochanie?_  
Część jego umysłu krzyczała, że to jego wina. Poprosił Sebastiana, by powiedział Johnowi o jego samobójstwie, może to miało większy  
wypływ na blondyna, niż mu się wydawało? Co, jeśli John... Nie, nie zrobiłby tego. John zawsze denerwował się, gdy Jim wspominał  
mu o samobójstwie. Nie mógł tego zrobić.  
\- Muszę wrócić.

\---------------------

Sherlock siedział na podłodze w zimnej i ciemnej uliczce. Był na skraju zrobienia 'tego'. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka powstrzymywała go,  
był John. _Kiedy wróci, będzie mnie nienawidził, widząc mnie w takim stanie._ Ale tak trudno było mu się powstrzymać. Jego umysł  
spalał go i ranił w niewyobrażalny sposób. Sherlock odwrócił Londyn do góry nogami. Jego sieć bezdomnych nie miała dnia odpoczynku,  
od dnia zniknięcia Johna. Mycroft był prawie tak samo zaangażowany, jak on. Wszystkie najważniejsze organizacje szukały Johna, ale  
jak dotąd niczego nie znalazły. Sebastian Moran również zaginął. Umysł Sherlocka wysnuł szalone teorie, że John i Moran uciekli  
razem, ale potem puknął się w głowę za ten absurdalny pomysł. Jego pierwszym pomysłem było, że Sebastian porwał Johna na prośbę  
Moriarty'ego, ale nie mógł znaleźć niczego, co wskazywałoby, że geniusz ma coś w tym wspólnego. Jim był w Irlandii, a Sherlock zapłacił  
ogromną sumę pieniędzy jednemu ze służących, aby wiedzieć, czy Jim ma Johna. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko, ale nic to nie dało.  
Moriarty nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie jest John. Tak samo, jak Sherlock.

Brunet ukrył twarz w dłoniach, na szczęce miał ostry zarost. _Johnowi by się nie podobało._ Siedział obok brudnych i zamalowanych drzwi.  
Miał pieniądze w kieszeni, wszystko, co musiał zrobić, to wejść do środka. Powtarzał sobie, że zrobi to tylko raz, tylko po to, by zapomnieć  
o rzeczywistości, nic wielkiego. Wiedział jednak, że nie była to prawda. Zawsze rozpoczynało się tak niewinnie, później będzie leżał  
w jakiejś melinie ze strzykawką pod ręką, odrzucając wszystkie okropne myśli. _Nie. Wstawaj, Sherlock. Odejdź stąd._ Geniusz wstał  
i zrobił głęboki wdech. Odnajdzie Johna. Musi go znaleźć.

W momencie, gdy zaczął się oddalać, usłyszał otwieranie drzwi. Powinien to zignorować, ale zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Dwóch znajomych  
mężczyzn uśmiechało się podstępnie w jego stronę, pokazując żółte zęby.  
\- O spójrz kogo tu przywiało - jeden z nich powiedział wesoło.  
\- Shezza! Dołączysz do naszej rozmowy? - kontynuował drugi.

Sherlock doskonale wiedział, co oznaczała ta 'rozmowa'. Wiedział, jak to się skończy. _Ignoruj ich, Sherlock. Wynoś się stąd._  
Nie zrobił tego.

\--------------------

Mycroft cierpliwie czekał, aż winda się zatrzyma. Piosenka - 'Dziewczyna z Ipanamy' rozbrzmiewała mu tuż nad głową. Może pomogłaby  
mu się zrelaksować, gdyby nie był w środku tak chaotycznej sytuacji. Przymknął na chwilę oczy i zmusił się do głębokiego i powolnego  
oddechu. Próbował skoncentrować się na piosence. Jego ramiona i szczęka rozluźniły się trochę. Kiedy w końcu drzwi windy odtworzyły  
się na odpowiednim piętrze, Mycorft najspokojniej jak mógł, podszedł do drzwi mieszkania. Próbował przekonać sam siebie, że nie ma  
powodu do niepokoju. Najbardziej obawiał się nie tego, jakie mogły czekać go konsekwencje w pracy za jego działanie, ale jak jego  
młodszy brat zareaguje, jeśli kiedyś się o tym dowie.

Stan Sherlocka pogarszał się wystarczająco szybko, by Mycroft zaczął się martwić. Ponownie był na skraju brania narkotyków, a to nie  
mogło być tolerowane. Mycroft już tyle razy prawie powiedział mu prawdę, ale wycofywał się w ostatniej chwili. Powiedzenie Sherlockowi  
prawy byłby łatwą rzeczą, ale nie właściwą. Poza tym ciągle powtarzał sobie, że robi to dla dobra młodszego brata. John Watson nie był  
zdrowy dla Sherlocka. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogłoby się wydawać całkowicie na odwrót, ale Mycroft wiedział lepiej. Sherlock żył dla  
Johna, był niszczony przez miłość do chłopca. John nie czuł tego samego. To nie znaczy, że nie kochał Sherlocka - Mycroft wiedział, że  
kochał - ale nie był zakochany z tą samą siłą co Sherlock. Pewnego dnia mogło się zdarzyć, że John zostawiłby go znowu. Sherlock z pewnością  
stoczyłby się i prawdopodobnie ponownie targnął na swoje życie. Mycroft nie mógł na to pozwolić.

Jednocześnie Mycroft nie mógł pozwolić, by Johnowi stała się krzywda. Był dobrym chłopcem, który przeszedł wiele w jego życiu i zasługiwał  
na lepszą przyszłość. Chłopiec był zmęczony. Zmęczony ciągłą niechcianą uwagą, zmęczony niestabilną rodziną, zmęczony wszystkim,  
co przeszedł w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Tak łatwo było go przekonać. Moran był inny, uparty, ale miał delikatne serce. Mycorft widział  
wyraźnie, że towarzystwo Johna pomagało mu. Sam Sherlock powiedział, że chłopak został wrobiony przez Moriarty'ego, co znaczyło,  
że jego miejsce nie jest w więzieniu. Chłopak taki jak on, nie skończyłby dobrze w takim miejscu.

Mycroft wszedł do swojego mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi, włączając alarm. Zdjął płaszcz i powiesił go na haku obok parasola.  
Kierując się do salonu, słyszał wesołą rozmowę. Miło było wiedzieć, że chłopcy czują się komfortowo w tym miejscu. Kiedy weszli  
tu po raz pierwszy, żaden z nich nie odezwał się słowem.

\- Witajcie, chłopcy - powiedział Mycroft, wchodząc do salonu. John i Sebastian siedzieli na dywanie, grając w gry.  
\- Cześć, Mycroft - odpowiedzieli chórem.

 

\--------------------

[The Girl from Ipanema](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5QfXjsoNe4)    - piosenka z windy.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie chce mi się bawić w 'gwiazdkowanie' brzydkich słów... wybaczcie:)  
> Postaram się dodawać kolejne rozdziały co dwa - trzy dni.  
> Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy.


End file.
